Hikari Sentai Raidenger and Yami Sentai Shadowger
by I Am Skull Kid
Summary: This is a story that's like Lupinranger and Patoranger in which two sentais are in the same series and have a somewhat common goal. Raidenger are a group of friends who seek to do good and put a stop to the Akuryo while the Shadowger are three girls that know nothing about one another but seek to destroy the Demonio De Luz. Read in order to see their adventures for the truth.
1. Raidenger 1

Currently, three young men were sneaking into an alley. One of the young men was Asian and had black hair that was in a short and messy style. This young man wore a red t shirt, black shorts, and black combat boots. This young man's name is Paul B.

The tallest of the young men was Black and had dark brown hair that was in the style of dreadlocks that went down to half his neck. This young man wore a dark blue hoodie, cargo pants, and black sneakers. This young man's name is Deino, ( pronounced Deeno. )

The shortest of the young men was Caucasian and had dark brown hair in a short well kept style. This young man wore a white pullover hoodie, grey sweatpants, and white converse. This young man's name is Equinox.

The three young men hid behind a couple of trash cans. They all then peeked out to see a coming coming into the alley along with a three people in all black clothing. They all got back into their hiding places then Paul B whispered," There it is boys, the money from those robbers will help us out greatly. "

" Yeah the police will recognize us as the awesome people we are. ",Equinox whispered.

" Plus it wouldn't hurt to take a few stacks for ourselves. ",Deino said. Paul B and Equinox nodded then all three peeked out from their hiding places to see the people were gone. All three young men stood up in surprise and they walked over to the car with Deino saying," Where'd they go? "

" I don't know they were just there a second ago. ",Paul B said. Equinox sighed then he looked into the trunk of the car and said," Hey guys look at this. "

Paul B and Deino went over to Equinox and he said," There's no money in this car, only these rocks. " as he picked up a pink rock that was rather big. Paul B picked up a red rock and Deino picked up a blue rock. The three examined the rocks then Paul B said," Why would someone break into a bank just to steal some rocks? "

" Maybe they're crystals. Like rubies or something. ",Deino suggested.

" I don't think there is such a thing as a pink or blue ruby. ",Equinox said.

Suddenly, the rocks in all their hands began to glow then they disappeared. All three young men screamed in surprise then began looking around the alley while saying," Where'd they go? "

Deino looked on the ground then he saw a foot appear in front of his face and he looked up to see a wolf like humanoid with dark blue fur and black armor. Deino shouted in surprise and backed away.

Equinox screamed in surprise as a shark humanoid with pink skin and black armor appeared in front of him.

Paul B was turned around to face a hawk humanoid that had red feathers and black armor. Paul B stumbled back. All three young men backed into each other and Equinox said," What are these things?! '

' I don't know, but I guess they are not friendly. ",Deino said.

" No shit Sherlock! ",Paul B and Equinox said.

" Vret zim na tefukret? ",The hawk humanoid said. Paul B raised an eyebrow then said," What did it say? "

" Don't know. ",Deino said. These three animal humanoids then changed into shadows as a bright white light of shrouded them. Paul B, Deino, and Equinox shielded their eyes and all of them screamed in surprise.

In a all white room, an old man in it with a cane in his hand. This old man wore a white robe that had yellow accents on it.

The old man looked behind him as he heard Paul B, Deino, and Equinox screaming behind him. This old man walked towards the three and said," You can stop screaming now. " in a deep and resonate voice.

The three young men stopped screaming and looked around while saying," We're alive. " The three then saw the old man and asked," Who are you? "

" In your language my real name would sound like gibberish so, you three address me as Zenith. ",The old man known as Zenith said. Paul B, Deino, and Equinox nodded then said," S'up Zenith. "

" Nothing much. Just saving you three from Akuryo. ",Zenith said nonchalantly.

" Akuryo? ",Equinox questioned.

" They're nasty creatures born from the shadows and the evil essence of the glares. ",Zenith said while turning away from the three. He then looked back at them and said," Follow me. "

Paul B, Deino, and Equinox got to their feet and followed Zenith as he walked to a console. They all looked around and were in awe then Paul B asked," So what exactly are glares? "

" They're a powerful energy source that, when taken up by a worthy user, grants them the power of the kingdom of light. ",Zenith said. The three young men stopped in place and looked at one another before Deino asked," These glares wouldn't happen to look like weird colored rocks would they? "

" Yes they do. I believe you three picked up some and they disappeared. ",Zenith said as he turned to the three. The three nodded and Zenith said," Alright. All of you hold out your arms. "

Paul B, Deino, and Equinox held out both their arms and Zenith said," Only one of your arms. "

Paul B, Deino, and Equinox put down their left arms then Zenith lifted Equinox's sleeve and Deino's sleeve. He looked at all three of their arms and said," Ah good, the glares see you three as worthy so now you have the powers of the kingdom of light. "

" Kingdom of light? What sort of kingdom is that? ",Paul B asked.

" It is the kingdom that regulates all the good in the world. They were also charged to destroy the Akuryo and Demonio De Luz, light demons. ",Zenith said. The three young men nodded then Equinox asked," So um, why are we here exactly? "

" Oh right, I have forgotten to tell you why you're here in the first place. You three are here because you've been chosen to become the Hikari Sentai Raidenger. ",Zenith said. Paul B, Deino, and Equinox gained questioning looks then Zenith sighed and said," Light squadron lightninger. You're essentially, what's that show in your country? Oh Power Rangers is the name, you're essentially power ranger. "

The three young men nodded then they gained excited emotions and high fives each other. Zenith chuckled and said," I like you boy's enthusiasm, now let me get your equipment. "

Zenith snapped his fingers and three large flip phones appeared in the each of the three young men's hands.

The phone in Paul's hand was shaped like a hawk's head and was primarily red with gold on the beak and having green eyes.

The phone in Deino's hand was shaped like a wolves head and was primarily blue with gold on the ears and nose while the eyes were red.

The phone in Equinox's hand was shaped like a shark head and was pink on top and gold on the bottom with light blue eyes.

Paul B, Deino, and Equinox examined their phones and smiled then Equinox said," Um Zenith, I think mine is the wrong color. It's pink. "

" It's the right color, if you don't like it then tough luck. Can't change it. ",Zenith said. Equinox frowned then he looked at his phone then at Paul B and Deino, who were smiling as they tried to hold back laughs.

The two then began laughing and Equinox stomped his foot while whining," It's not funny guys. "

" It kinda is dude. ",Deino said as he and Paul B stopped laughing. Zenith chuckled then he looked behind him on a console and he said," Oh seems that those three Akuryo are rampaging. You three go out and combat them. "

" We get our first fight just after we get our stuff. ",Paul B said in awe.

" Awesome. ",Deino and Equinox said.

" Yes. Oh and you all transform by pressing the top most button on the keypad, it's gonna be the one that's the color of your phone, then closing the phone and saying Raiden change. Now go. ",Zenith said before he snapped his fingers. Paul B was about to talk when he and his friends disappeared from where they stood.

Paul B, Deino, and Equinox appeared on the sidewalk in front of a park. They all looked around then Paul B said," I was gonna ask him what are our ranger name's. "

" I think we can come up with them. ",Deino said. Equinox just stared at his phone and said," Why am I pink? "

Paul B and Deino giggled with Equinox scowling at them. The three then jumped in surprised when they heard an explosion come from down the rode. They all turned their heads to see the three Akuryo from the alley walking towards them.

The hawk akuryo saw the three and said," Krn zet navashti, lbnon xon mejnatin. "

" Kwebzo tyuook fulki. ",the wolf akuryo said.

" Ruyi Bzajimin. ",the shark akuryo said.

" What did they say? ",Deino asked.

" Don't know but I do know one thing. Run! ",Paul B said as he, Equinox, and Deino jumped over a guardrail and into the park. The three akuryo turned into silhouettes then they went into the ground and went after the three friends.

Further in the park, Paul B, Deino, and Equinox ran together before they stopped and looked back.

" Think we lost them? ",Deino asked. The three akuryo appeared behind the three young men and Paul B said," No Deino, we did not lose them. "

The trio dodged attacks from the akuryo and faced them. They looked at all three Akuryo then Equinox said," Maybe we should transform now. "

" I agree. ",Deino said.

" Then let's make our debut as the Raidengers guys. ",Paul B said.

All three young men opened their phones and pressed the button above the keypad that was their respective color, making the phones announce," **OKAMI, TAKA, SAME!** "

The three young men then closed their phones and said," Raiden change. "

A blue lightning bolt came down from the sky and struck Deino. A red lightning bolt came down from the sky and struck Paul B. A pink lightning bolt came down from the sky and struck Equinox.

The three were then in suits that were similar to one another.

Paul B's suit was mainly red with gold feather shaped accents on the shoulders, elbows, and hem of the boots. He also had a gold belt around his waist which had his phone in a holder on the right side. The helmet was red with a gold portion covering the front that was shaped like a hawk spreading its wings, in this hawk shape was a black visor which was shaped the same way.

Deino's suit was similar to Paul B's except it was blue and the gold accents were shaped like wolves fur. His helmet was blue and had a gold portion on the front that was shaped like a wolves head, in this wolf head shape was a black visor which was shaped the same way.

Equinox's suit was similar to Paul B's and Deino's except it was pink and the gold accents were shaped like shark fins. His helmet was pink and had a gold portion covering the front that was shaped like a sharks front half that had the three fins extending to the middle of the helmet, in this shark shape was a black visor which was shaped the same way.

" **RAIDENGER SANJOU!** ",The three phones announced as the three young men looked at their suits.

" Whoa! Cool. I guess from what the phone said; I'm Takaraiden. ",Paul B, called Takaraiden in this form, said as he looked at his friends.

" So I'm Okamiraiden then. ",Deino, known as Okamiraiden in this form, said as he looked at his friends.

" And I'm Sameraiden. ",Equinox, known as Sameraiden in this form, said as he looked at his friends.

The three raidengers nodded and high fived before looking at the three Akuryo. The Akuryo charged at the Raidengers, which made Takaraiden say," Scatter! " as he and his comrades split up.

Sameraiden ran over to a duck pond and turned back to see the Shark akuryo appear behind him. He ducked a punch then dodged another before punching the akuryo in the stomach. The shark akuryo stumbled back and Equinox kicked it in the face before punching it again in the chest. The shark akuryo stumbled back then jumped over Sameraiden and into the pond.

Sameraiden looked at the pond and said," Um, did I win? "

The shark akuryo jumped out of the pond and shot a torrent of water at Sameraiden, who was hit by it and hit a tree behind him. Sameraiden fell to his side and said," Ow. Guess I didn't. "

Sameraiden then jumped to the side, avoiding a kick from the shark akuryo. Sameraiden was then hit in the stomach before being thrown to the side. Sameraiden tumbled on the ground then he said," Okay, I need some help. "

Suddenly, Sameraiden's phone began to ring and he answered it, saying," Hello? "

" Hi, did I ever tell you boy's how to summon your weapons? ",Zenith asked from the other line.

" No you didn't. ",Sameraiden said.

" Oh my bad. Just press one, seven, three then hit the top button. Don't worry, the other two are also in the call so they know how to do it now too. So bye. ",Zenith said before he hung up.

Sameraiden got up and dodged a punch from the shark akuryo then did as Zenith told him. A pink lightning bolt came down and struck Sameraiden's hand, which made a pink rifle like weapon appear and this weapon looked like a shark, with the barrel coming out of the sharks open mouth.

" **TSUNAMI BLASTER!** ",The phone announced.

" Whoa! ",Sameraiden said in excitement before he fired a energy burst at the shark akuryo, which it in the chest. Sameraiden fired several more energy bursts before he saw a button on the back of the gun and pressed it. Pink energy gathered around the barrel then Sameraiden pulled the trigger and he was thrown back as a shark shaped energy burst shot towards the shark akuryo.

" **LIGHTNING SHOT!** ",The blaster announced as the shark shaped energy burst bit the shark akuryo and exploded, which made the shark akuryo explode as well.

Sameraiden sat up and said," That was so cool! Still hate that I'm pink though. "

Okamiraiden blocked several attacks from the wolf akuryo then punched it three times as they went into many trees . Okamiraiden then punched the wolf akuryo, only to be punched in the chest several times. Okamiraiden was then thrown into a tree, and he crashed through it.

Okamiraiden jumped to his feet and took out his phone before pressing the one, seven, and three buttons before the top button. A blue lightning bolt came down from the sky and struck Okamiraiden's hand before changing into a huge gauntlet that was blue and gold in color but was shaped like a wolves head.

" **HURRICANE KNUCKLE!** ",The phone announced.

" Oh, I like punching things. ",Okamiraiden said before he blocked an attack from the wolf akuryo. The wolf akuryo punched at Okamiraiden, who blocked them before punching it in the chest. The wolf akuryo stumbled back and Okamiraiden looked at his gauntlet before punching it in the chin, which made the wolf akuryo stumble back once more.

" And one more for good luck! ",Okamiraiden shouted as he charged at the wolf akuryo, unknowingly pressing a button in the gauntlet. Okamiraiden punched the wolf akuryo with his gauntlet, which was covered with surging blue energy, and a blue energy wolf head appeared and bit down on the wolf akuryo, making it explode.

" **LIGHTNING BITE!** ",The gauntlet announced during the punch.

Okamiraiden laughed excitedly then petted his gauntlet and said," Good doggie. "

Takaraiden was punched in the stomach by the hawk akuryo then kicked it twice. Takaraiden the jumped uppercutted the hawk akuryo and it went into the air. The hawk akuryo flapped its wings and stayed in the air, which Takaraiden said," Okay that's unfair, no flying! "

The hawk akuryo then flew down and attacked Takaraiden many times, making him fly towards a playground. Takaraiden landed on a merry go round and took out his phone before pressing the one, seven, and three buttons then the top button. A red lightning bolt came down and struck Takaraiden's hand before changing into a bladed bow and arrow that was mainly red with the bladed edge and arrowhead being gold,( think of the sonic arrow from Kamen rider gaim. )

" **STORM BOW!** ",The phone announced.

Takaraiden stood up and looked at his weapon while saying," A bow? I've never taken archery, how do I use this thing?! "

Takaraiden then dropped to his knees as the hawk akuryo swooped down past him. Takaraiden then stood back up and said," Okay, I can learn. "

Takaraiden drew back on the bow then let go, which made a red energy arrow hit the hawk akuryo in the chest. Takaraiden fist pumped then he drew back on his bow again and several energy arrows hit the hawk akuryo and made it go back. Takaraiden nodded then he saw a trigger on the bow, which he pressed.

Red energy gathered on the blade of the bow and Takaraiden ran up a slide as the hawk akuryo swooped down towards him. Takaraiden jumped off the slide and slashed the hawk akuryo down the middle, which made it explode.

" **LIGHTNING FINISH!** ",The bow announced during the slash.

Takaraiden fell onto the merry go round before sitting up and looking at his bow. He chuckled then said," This thing is awesome. "

The three raidengers regrouped and Takaraiden said," Did you guys see me when I jumped in the air and straight up getsuga tenshou'd that hawk thing?! "

" You did that?! I used this gauntlet to feed that wolf thing bricks! ",Okamiraiden said excitedly.

" Guys, I got this gun and I pressed a button then the shark thing exploded from the huge blast! ",Sameraiden said excitedly. The three raidengers continued to excitedly speak then Okamiraiden said," Dudes, we are now officially superheroes. "

" Correction, we're not superheroes. We are the Hikari Sentai Raidenger! ",Takaraiden shouted happily while throwing his arms in the air.

" Raidenger! ",Okamiraiden and Sameraiden shouted in happiness while throwing their arms in the air. All three changed back into their civilian forms then Paul B said," And now we go home then in the morning we get food. "

" I say donuts. ",Deino said.

" Ooh, donuts sound good. ",Equinox said.

" Donuts it shall be. Time for the donut rap. ",Paul B said. The three friends then began walking out of the park with Equinox beatboxing and all three dancing while walking.

" Going to donuts tomorrow because we need to celebrate. ",Paul B sang.

" We just beat up some monsters, cause all they did was hate. ",Deino said, with Paul B and Equinox echoing the word hate.

The three friends continued walking while dancing and rapping.


	2. Shadowger 1

Currently, a young woman that was half Dominican and half Colombian was walking out of a software company building with a folder in her hand. This young woman had brown hair that went down to her shoulders and she wore a black t shirt under a white jacket, black skirt, and white and black converse. This girls name is Casey.

Casey sighed then said," I think that went well. They saw me as for who I am and know I am more than qualified for the job. Plus I'm pretty sure the guy was checking me out so that's sure to get me on his good side. "

Casey continued walking then she accidentally bumped into someone, who continued walking. Casey looked back at the person and said," Watch where you're going Jackass! Couldn't even say excuse me for crying out loud. "

Casey then looked down and noticed that a red rock, we know they are called glares now, was dropped by this person and she examined it while saying," What's this supposed to be, a ruby? Eh, that guy wouldn't mind if I took it. "

Casey began walking once again then the rock glowed before disappearing from her hand. Casey looked in her hand and said," Where'd it go? "

Behind Casey appeared a shadow monster that walked towards her before going into her body. Casey stumbled forward a bit and coughed before saying," That was weird. " and continuing to walk. Unbeknownst to her, her hand was covered in red and black aura before it disappeared.

* * *

At a college, a young hispanic woman sitting under a tree drawing. This woman had shoulder length multicolored hair, the colors being purple light blue and magenta, that's curled and she wore a black sweater that was slightly big on her, blue running shorts, and black sneakers. Jamie also wore violet rimmed glasses. This girls name is Jamie.

Jamie looked at her drawing then she looked up to see some girls hug each other then walk away together. Jamie became saddened then said," I wish I had friends. "

Jamie then felt something on her finger tips and she looked at her left hand to see a yellow rock sitting near her hand. Jamie picked up the rock and examined it before asking," What type of rock is this? "

The rock then glowed before disappearing and Jamie became frantic while saying," Eh? Where'd it go? I just had it. "

Jamie looked around then a shadow monster appeared beside her before going into body. Jamie gritted her teeth and rubbed her head before saying," My head hurts. "

Jamie then saw that black and yellow aura was coming off of her hands and she looked at it with wonder in her eyes. The aura then disappeared and Jamie said," Wow, cool. " with a smile on her face.

* * *

Currently A young Caucasian woman was on the bus listening to music and looking out the window. This young woman had long dirty blonde hair and she wore a white hooded crop top sweat shirt ( with the hood being on her head ), blue skinny jeans and sandals. Her name is Michelle.

The bus stopped and Michelle began to get off when she noticed that a green rock was left in her bag. She took the rock out and she said," Who left this in my bag? "

Michelle put the rock in her bag then walked off the bus and down the sidewalk. The rock glowed the disappeared. A shadow monster appeared behind Michelle and went into her body, which made her stumble forward then fall down. She picked herself off of the ground and said," Got up too fast. "

Unbeknownst to Michelle, green and black aura was on her hands before it disappeared.

* * *

A monster appeared in a forested area and walked into the city. This monster was mainly white with gold spikes jetting out of it's back and calves and tail. It had gold claws and it's hands and feet. It eyes were red and it it's head was that of a secretary bird. This monster's body also appeared to be made of crystals.

The monster looked around then said," Grt jakzvo zatin glare. "

The monster then walked further into the city and roared.

* * *

In a control room of some kind, a woman wearing an all black dress looked at a monitor and said," A Demonio De Luz is here already? Good thing I sent out those glares, now to get those three in here. "

This woman then snapped her fingers and Casey, Michelle, and Jamie appeared behind her. The three girls looked around then saw each other and asked," Who are you guys? "

" Uh girls, You can skip the introductions because now you're needed. ",The woman said as she turned to the girls.

The three girls looked at the woman and Casey said," Who the hell are you and are you the one who brought me here? "

" I am the one who brought you all here and my name is Nadir. I'm one of the protectors of this world and I have chosen you three to become the Yami Sentai Shadowger. ",The woman, known as Nadir, said.

" Huh? ",Casey and Michelle questioned.

" You're not making an sense. ",Jamie said.

" To paraphrase, There are these creatures known as Demonio De Luz that thrive on the power of the glares, those rocks you three picked up. The glares hold extraordinary power on their own but can still be used by the Demonio De Luz. In order to counteract that, I had some Akuryo go into you all in order to make your glares impure and unable to be used. So now you all are the only ones that can fight these creatures. ",Nadir said before revealing the screen of the monster. All three girls saw this monster and gained surprised expressions. Jamie gulped then said," How do you expect us to fight that thing? "

Nadir walked over to girls and put braces on each of their wrist before handing them small vehicles. Nadir then said," I built those braces and vehicles to regulate the powers of the glares into armor and weaponry. The three examined their braces and vehicles.

Casey's brace was silver with red lines on it while in his hand was a red and silver rocket.

Michelle's brace was silver with green lines on it while in her hand was a green and silver motorcycle.

Jamie's brace was silver with yellow lines on it while in her hand was a yellow and silver submarine.

Casey sighed then said," Okay Nadir, was it? You expect me to work with two people, who I have never met before, and fight off those big ass monsters? You have to be joking. "

" Well considering you're the leader of the team, I expected you to question it at first. ",Nadir said.

" Wait I'm the leader? Okay I'm on board now. ",Casey said. Michelle looked at her brace and vehicle then she said," I guess I'll do this. I have nothing else better to do. "

" I'll gladly do this. I don't want anyone to be hurt by that thing. ",Jamie said sincerely. Nadir smiled and said," Good now in order for you to use the equipment you have to put the vehicles into the brace while saying Shadow change. "

The three girls nodded then Nadir looked at the screen to see that the monster had began destroying cars and killing random civilians.

" Time for you all to go. ",Nadir said before she snapped her fingers and Casey, Michelle, and Jamie disappeared from where they stood.

* * *

In the city, the monster roared and crushed a car as people ran away from it. The monster then whipped it's tail forward, sending crystals into many windows, stores, cars, and people.

Casey, Michelle and Jamie appeared a few feet in front of the monster and Casey said," Okay that thing is way bigger than I thought. "

Michelle stepped back two inches and said," It also doesn't look so happy to see us. "

Jamie looked around and saw all the destruction this monster had caused, which made her grit her teeth. She then said," Shadow change. " as she slid the submarine into the brace.

" **SUBMARINE!** ",The brace announced, in a robotic voice.

A yellow, silver and black cloud of smoke came out of the brace and enveloped Jamie before it disappeared.

Jamie had a black suit with silver from the elbows to wrists and knees to ankles. The torso portion of the suit had many yellow accents on it that looked like waves. Jamie also had yellow gloves and boots. Her helmet was primarily black with a visor that was in the shape of a oval and a silver mouthplate.

" **YELLOWSHADOW COMPLETE.** ",The brace announced.

Jamie, who is called Yellowshadow in this form, looked at her gloves and suit before charging at the monster and punching it. The monster stumbled back then swiped it's claws at Yellowshadow, who jumped over them before kicking the monster in the face. The accents

Michelle gained a smile and said," Whoa, I can do all that if I do this? Then Shadow change. " as she put his motorcycle into the brace.

" **MOTORCYCLE!** ",the brace announced as a green, silver and black cloud of smoke engulfed Michelle. Once it disappeared, Michelle was in a suit that was similar to Jamie's except the yellow was replaced green and the visor was shaped like a rectangle. The accents on the suit were also shaped like tire tracks.

" **GREENSHADOW COMPLETE.** ",Michelle's brace announced as Michelle, known as Greenshadow, examined her suit.

Greenshadow ran into the battle and punched the monster twice before kicking it in the stomach. Yellowshadow stood beside Greenshadow and both girls were hit in the chest by the monster.

" I can't have these two outclassing me. I'm supposed to be the leader after all. Shadow Change. ",Casey said as she slid her rocket into the brace and ran into the battle.

" **ROCKET!** ",the brace announced as Casey was engulfed in a cloud of red, black, and silver smoke. Once it disappeared, Casey was in a suit similar to Jamie's but the yellow was replaced with red and the visor was shaped like an arrow head that was facing upwards. Also the accents were shaped like flames coming from a rocket engine.

" **REDSHADOW COMPLETE.** ",The brace announced as Casey, known as Redshadow in this form, jumped into the air and kicked the monster in the face.

Redshadow landed on her feet and looked back at Green and Yellowshadow while saying," Get up to two. "

The monster looked at the Shadowgers and roared. The Shadowgers readied themselves before hearing Nadir say," Pull back on the vehicles once. "

Yellowshadow immediately did such and a pair of black and yellow submarine themed tonfa appeared in her hands.

" **TORPEDO TONFA!** ",the brace announced. Yellowshadow looked at her weapons and said," Cool! " in a bubbly voice.

Red and Greenshadow did the same as Yellowshadow and weapons appeared in their hands. In Greenshadow's hand appeared a green and black shotgun that resembled an exhaust pipe from a motorcycle. In Redshadow's hand appeared a black and red Spanish Calvary sword where the guard resembled a rocket thruster and the blade was mainly black with a red edge.

" **EXHAUST GUN, ROCKET SABRE!** ",The braces announced.

The monster charged at the three Shadowgers and they all charged at it. Yellowshadow jumped over a slash while Greenshadow shot the monster three times then dodged a swing from the tail. Redshadow slashed the monsters stomach three times before saying," Hey Yellowshadow, give me hand will you. "

Yellowshadow hit the monster several times then Redshadow used Yellowshadow to propel herself onto the monsters back. Redshadow slashed the monsters back many times then it shook her off before attempting to stab her with its tail. Greenshadow shot the tail, making it explode into crystals, then helped Redshadow to be out of the way.

The Shadowgers regrouped and Redshadow pushed Greenshadow off of her and said," Get off me. Now you two distract it while I finish it. "

" What? That's stupid, we should all attack it together so we know it will go down. ",Greenshadow said. Redshadow turned to Greenshadow and said," Oh I'm sorry, did the mystical woman who gave us this stuff say you were the leader? No? Then shut up and do as I say. "

As Redshadow and Greenshadow argued, Yellowshadow looked over her tonfa and saw a slot similar to the one on her brace. She took her submarine out of the brace and inserted it into one of her tonfa then she charged at the monster. Black and yellow energy gathered on the tonfa and Yellowshadow hit the monster many times at a rapid pace as the tonfa announced," **ABYSS BARRAGE!** "

Yellowshadow stopped and the monster roared before falling on it's back and exploding. Redshadow and Greenshadow looked at Yellowshadow, as she turned them and said," We did it. "

Redshadow walked over to Yellowshadow while saying," Of course we did. It was all because of my amazing leadership. "

Greenshadow hit Redshadow in the back of the head then said," Wrong, it was because of. What's your name? " while looking at Yellowshadow.

" Jamie Rodriguez. ",Yellowshadow said.

" Hi Jamie, I'm Michelle Henderson. ",Greenshadow said while shaking Yellowshadow's hand. Greenshadow then turned back to Redshadow and said," It was because Jamie here took initiative and began fighting that thing. "

" Okay first, if anyone wanted to know, my name is Casey Daniels. Secondly, I have known you for about thirty minutes and already don't like you. ",Redshadow said.

" Feelings mutual. ",Greenshadow said. Yellowshadow sighed then said," Does it matter how we won? As long as we did and now all these people are safe right? "

" Of course it matters. ",Redshadow said.

" It doesn't really. ",Greenshadow said. Redshadow and Greenshadow looked at each other and began arguing once more. Yellowshadow sighed then turned back into Jamie and began walking away from the two.

* * *

Back with Nadir, she was sitting down and had watched the entire fight. Nadir sighed then said," It's gonna take some time for these three to ever get along but it's necessary in order for them to protect this world. "


	3. Raidenger 2

Currently in the white room, Zenith walked in front of the Paul B, Deino, and Equinox while saying," You three did well for your first encounter with the Akuryo, however you need to learn how to attack as one if you plan on getting any farther. "

Paul B, Deino, and Equinox nodded before taking bites of their donuts and saying," Okay. "

Zenith turned to the three and asked," Are you all eating donuts? "

The three nodded then Equinox said," We got you one too. " as he handed him a donut. Zenith took the donut and said," Thank you. Now back to what I was saying. You all must attack as one and once that is done, you shall be able to pilot these. "

Zenith tapped his cane on the ground and the four of them went down into a hangar. Paul, Deino, and Equinox swallowed their food then said," Awesome. " as they gained huge smiles on their faces.

In front of them were three huge robots. One of the robots was a hawk that was primarily red with green eyes, a gold beak and gold feet. One of the robots was a wolf that had a blue and gold color scheme with red eyes and gold claws. The last robot was a shark that was pink on top while the bottom was gold and it had light blue eyes.

" These are the, the. I haven't come up with a name for them. ",Zenith said. Paul B, Deino, and Equinox looked at one another then they huddled around each other and knelt down.

Zenith heard the three mumbling then turned to them as they stood up and turned to him.

" Volts. ",Paul B said.

" What? ",Zenith asked.

" They're called Volts from now on. ",Deino said.

" Like volts of electricity. ",Equinox said. Zenith nodded then said," Volts, I like that name. Okay since that's settled, You three go out and train to fight as one. "

" Wait a sec, you said that we have powers now. Mind telling us what they are. ",Paul B said. Zenith looked at the boys and said," Well for one you all have a form of super speed but unless you want to be really conspicuous I wouldn't use it. "

Paul B, Deino, and Equinox raised eyebrows then Zenith said," Unless you guys wanna be seen easily. "

The three nodded then Equinox asked," How would we be seen a lot? "

" Because when you use it a trail of colored lightning emits from your body. ",Zenith explained. Paul B, Deino, and Equinox gained excited smiles then they said," We can be like the Flash. "

" Anyway, other powers you have are enhanced strength, durability and agility. Now abilities that are unique between you are Paul B can see really far away, Deino has a really good sense of smell, and Equinox can hear really well/feel vibrations a lot. It's hard to tell what Equinox has now go train. ",Zenith said before he snapped his fingers.

* * *

Paul B, Deino, and Equinox appeared in on the sidewalk and caught their balance. Deino then said," He really needs to warn us before he does that. "

" So true. ",Equinox and Paul B said. The three then sighed before Equinox said," You guys wanna go to movie trading company and get a game for the GameCube? "

" Yeah sure. ",Paul B said.

" I'm down for that. ",Deino said. The three friends then began walking down the street.

* * *

 **At a cafe,** a man was typing on his computer and sipping his coffee. He chuckled then said," Yeah, these will surely get me the promotion and will keep all those others in the dust. "

The man's shadow had an akuryo come out of it that had gunmetal grey armor and was a humanoid German shepherd. The dog Akuryo turned to the man and said," Gtzaklt. Mrndvil trpfrtei. "

The man turned around and screamed in fear before the dog Akuryo ate him. The dog akuryo then watched as every person ran away in fear. It howled before charging at them.

Paul B, Deino, and Equinox walked out of the Movie Trading Company and Deino said," What a load of malarkey. They didn't have any games we wanted. "

" Damn kids taking all the good stuff! ",Paul B said. Suddenly, the three saw a crowd of people running down the street and they just stared at them. The dog akuryo jumped onto a car in front of them and it howled before chasing the crowd of people. Three boys blinked three times then Paul B said," We should probably go and fight that thing. "

" Yep. ",Equinox and Deino agreed. The three boys then ran after the dog akuryo while taking out their phones.

* * *

The dog akuryo terrorized many people before he was kicked in the side by Equinox. The dog akuryo turned to Equinox then said," Jpnasom. "

" I have no clue what you said. ",Equinox said as he, Paul B, and Deino opened their phones and pressed the buttons.

" **TAKA, OKAMI, SAME!** "

" Raiden change. ",The three boys said as they closed their phones and changed into the Raidengers.

" **RAIDENGER SANJOU!** "

The Raidengers then charged at the dog akuryo. Takaraiden punched the dog akuryo three times then was punched in the stomach and went flying back.

Okamiraiden punched at the dog akuryo, who easily dodged him then kicked him in the stomach. Sameraiden kicked at the dog akuryo only to have his leg caught and he get smashed into Okamiraiden.

All three Raidengers stood next to each other and Takaraiden said," Okay that didn't work. Let's try using our powers, Yeah? "

" Yeah. ",Equinox and Deino said. All three Raidengers then sped towards the dog akuryo, with trails of red blue and pink electricity trailing behind them. Three attacked the Akuryo several times then were hit back.

Takaraiden summoned his Storm Bow and shot at the dog akuryo three times, making it stumble back into Okamiraiden's Hurricane Knuckle. Sameraiden summoned his Tsunami Blaster and fired several times at the Akuryo hitting it in the chest.

" Yes! Now to finish it off. ",Okamiraiden said. Takaraiden looked at Okamiraiden and asked," What're you doing? "

" I'm gonna perform the finisher. ",Okamiraiden said.

" No you are not, I'm gonna do it. ",Takaraiden said.

" But I wanna finish it. ",Sameraiden said.

" Besides why should you get to finish it Paul? ",Okamiraiden asked.

" Simple, because I am the red ranger and red always finishes the bad guys. ",Takaraiden said.

" That's a load of crap, other rangers get to finish the monster. ",Okamiraiden said.

" Yeah like pink. So let me shoot it in the face. ",Sameraiden said while trying to aim his blaster at the Akuryo. Takaraiden pushed the tsunami blaster out of the way then said," You guys should let me finish it. Look at my bow, it has a blade and I can split it down the middle. "

" My gauntlet is better. I'll punch his face off. ",Okamiraiden said. The three raidengers continued to argue then they stopped and pointed their weapons while saying in unison," We'll defeat you. "

The akuryo had since left and the Raidengers said," Eh? Where'd it go? "

The Raidengers then disappearing from they stood.

* * *

 **In the white room,** Zenith sipped some tea as the Raidengers appeared behind him, they dropped to the ground with a thud. The three Raidengers got up and Takaraiden said," You didn't have dropped us on our asses dude. "

" I wouldn't have if you all hadn't been so foolish and let the Akuryo escape. ",Zenith said as he put down his cup and turned to the three. The Raidengers looked around and Okamiraiden rubbed the back of his neck while saying," You saw that didn't you? "

" Of course I did. I have to observe you all when you're out fighting. You all were acting like children and all because you couldn't agree on who would finish it. ",Zenith said.

" I would've if Deino and Paul didn't. ",Sameraiden said.

" Quiet Equinox, I'm speaking. As punishment, You all shall train and be confined to your suits until you can properly work together. ",Zenith said before tapping his cane twice.

The Raidengers then disappeared from where they stood.

* * *

 **Three hours later,** The Raidengers were in the park with Takaraiden leaning against a tree, Okamiraiden sitting on a boulder and Sameraiden sitting on a bench.

" This sucks dong! We can't take off our suits until we defeat this akuryo. ",Okamiraiden groaned.

" Actually he said until we properly work together. ",Sameraiden said.

" What?! We work together just fine, I mean yeah we have our arguments but that's what bros do. ",Takaraiden said.

" Yeah, although I should've finished it off. ",Okamiraiden said while revealing his Hurricane Knuckle. Takaraiden revealed his Storm Bow and Sameraiden revealed his Tsunami Blaster.

The three then began training until Sameraiden said," Uh guys, come look at this. "

Taka and Okamiraiden walked over to Sameraiden, who said," Look at the back of my blaster. "

" What's wrong with it? ",Takaraiden asked.

" There's another button on the back that I didn't notice till now. I think it could be something. ",Sameraiden said before he pressed the button. The stock of the blaster split in half before opening up. The three Raidengers looked at the opening then Takaraiden said," Whoa cool. "

Takaraiden then looked at his bow and saw that it had collapsed while saying," What happened to my bow? "

Okamiraiden looked at his gauntlet to see that it had its mouth opened. He tried to close it but to no avail.

" I can't close this thing. ",Okamiraiden said. The three Raidengers continued to look at their weapons before Takaraiden stopped and looked at his bow and the opening on Sameiraiden's blaster. Takaraiden took the Tsunami Blaster, with Sameraiden saying," Hey that's mine. "

Takaraiden put his bow into the opening and the two weapons connected. The Raidengers gasped then Takaraiden said," D, put your gauntlet on the barrel. "

Okamiraiden did as he was told and the gauntlet slid onto the barrel.

" Whoa, they all combined. ",Sameraiden said.

" Weird. I guess I saw how your blaster had that opening in it and just improvised. ",Takaraiden said.

" What are we gonna call this thing though? ",Okamiraiden asked. The three Raidengers thought about it then simultaneously said," Animacannon. "

" That can work. Now my bros, it is time that we did the most important thing in order for us to work together. ",Takaraiden said while turning on his heel and walking away from the three.

* * *

 **That night,** the dog akuryo appeared in an alley and looked out of it, seeing a group of kids waiting to see a movie. The dog akuryo chuckled then moved towards the group.

A red streak of lightning zipped past the Akuryo, followed by a blue and pink one. The akuryo growled then looked to his left to see the Raidengers standing side by side.

" Fkmntpin tywk za lbiqwa. ",The dog akuryo said.

" Still can't understand what you're saying, however it does not matter. Because we're gonna beat you. ",Okamiraiden said.

" And just in case you're wondering who we are. ",Sameraiden said.

" The winged bolt, Takaraiden. ",Takaraiden said as he putting his arms out to his side, imagine how Cooler stood when he changed into his fifth form.

" The fanged bolt, Okamiraiden. ",Okamiraiden said as he knelt down and put his hands in a claw like position.

" The finned bolt, Sameraiden. ",Sameraiden said as he knelt down and held his arms out with his hands together, imagine a redo of Zyuohshark's pose mixed in with Hurricaneblue's.

" Three bros that will shine light through the darkness. ",Takaraiden said.

All three Raidengers stood up straight and crossed their arms under their chest while saying," Hikari Sentai. " before throwing their left arms in the air and saying," Raidenger. "

" **STORM BOW, HURRICANE KNUCKLE, TSUNAMI BLASTER!** ",all three phones announced as the Raidengers gained their weapons.

" Now get ready, we're gonna electrify this battle. ",Takaraiden said before he, Okamiraiden, and Sameraiden charged at the dog akuryo.

* * *

 **{** ** _Theme for battle: Datte Atashino Hero by LiSA._** **}**

Takaraiden slashed at the dog akuryo three times then dodged a punch before Okamiraiden jumped over him and punched the dog akuryo. The dog akuryo stumbled back then blocked several punches from Okamiraiden before bashing the blue Raidenger back.

Sameraiden shot the dog akuryo many times while running around it before he jumped towards it. Sameraiden kicked at the dog akuryo, who blocked it before hitting the pink Riadenger back. Sameraiden shot at the dog akuryo as he flew through the air, all of his shots were batted away though.

Takaraiden shot a few energy arrows at the dog akuryo then slashed it in the stomach. The dog akuryo threw several punches at Takaraiden, who dodged them before slashing the dog akuryo three times before shooting many energy arrows into its stomach.

The dog akuryo tumbled back and the Raidengers with Sameraiden saying," Yes, it's weakened. "

" Now let's put this dog down. ",Okamiraiden said. Sameraiden pressed the button on his Tsunami Blaster and the stock opened up. Okamiraiden's Hurricane Knuckle had its mouth open. Takaraiden's Storm Bow collapsed.

The Raidengers combined the weapons and said," Animacannon ready. "

Takaraiden held the back of the Animacannon as Okamiraiden and Sameraiden held it up by the sides. Red, Blue, and Pink energy gathered around the barrel of the Animacannon and as the dog akuryo stood up.

" Fire! ",Takaraiden said as he pulled the trigger of the Animacannon, sending a huge ball of energy towards the dog akuryo. The dog akuryo was hit by this attack and exploded.

{ _Theme ends. }_

The Raidengers separated their weapons and began celebrating until they heard," **SHADOW SAISEI.** "

The Raidengers turned around and saw a violet beam go into where the dog akuryo was and the dog akuryo appeared once more before growing into a giant.

The Raidengers screamed in surprise before they ran away as the giant dog akuryo swung at them. They continued running then they got a call and Takaraiden answered it saying," Hello?! "

" I'm surprised you boys figured out you could combine your weapons so early on. You've impressed me. ",Zenith said on the other line.

" Zenith, I would talk to you about that but we are in the middle of running away from a giant dog akuryo! ",Takaraiden said.

" Oh about that. I've sent these to help. ",Zenith said.

The giant dog akuryo chuckled before it was hit in the chest by a few bullets.

The Raidengers stopped running and looked up to see the Hawk, Wolf, and Shark volts coming towards them.

" Whoa the volts. Wait so we worked together properly? ",Takaraiden asked.

" Yes you all have, now get into them before you are squished. ",Zenith said.

Takaraiden hung up his phone before he, Okamiraiden, and Sameraiden jumped into their Volts.

* * *

Inside the Volts, Each Raidenger sat in their chair and said," Cool. " as they looked around it.

" Whoa, our cockpits are like the Thunder rangers from Ninja Storm. ",Okamiraiden said in awe.

" This is so cool. ",Sameraiden said.

" Now let's go be awesome guys. ",Takaraiden said.

* * *

The hawk volt flew by the giant dog akuryo, which made it growl before trying to catch it.

The wolf volt ran through the city before biting down on the dog akuryo's leg. The dog akuryo tried to shake off the wolf volt but was hit in the chest by the shark volt, that jumped up and rammed into it. The hawk volt used its wings to slash the dog akuryo.

The dog akuryo roared then bashed all three volts away before firing a laser from it's mouth hitting all three volts.

The volts regrouped and Sameraiden said," Well, now what do we do? "

" Say raiden gattai. ",Zenith said from the p.a system in the volts.

" Raiden gattai? ",The raidengers questioned.

" Just say it. ",Zenith said.

" Raiden gattai. ",The raidengers said.

* * *

The wolf volt ran forward then stood up on its hind legs as the front legs came down and combined with the hind legs. The wolves head and tail disconnected from the body. This formed a torso and lower body.

The shark volt straightened out before splitting into two parts with the head and part of the body extending. The wolf volts head connected to the tail and rest of the body of the shark volt. This formed two arms.

The hawk volts upper torso extended before folding on top of the back of it and the wings straightened out before facing forward. This formed a head and a pair of wings.

The three volts combined and a gold face with a red mouth plate and green eyes formed from the hawk volt.

* * *

The giant robot now stood in the place of the three volts and the three Raidengers squealed in excitement.

" Whoa! Guys we have our own giant robot! ",Okamiraiden said with excitement.

" What should we call it? ",Sameraiden asked. The Raidengers briefly thought about it then they said in unison," Lightning King. "

* * *

Lightning King stood a few feet away from the dog akuryo then dodged several blasts from the dog akuryo before punching it in the stomach. Lightning King blocked three punches before head butting the dog akuryo and punching it in the face.

" We got this dog on the ropes guys. Now how do you suppose we activate the finisher? ",Takaraiden said while looking around.

" You know you could ask me right? ",Zenith said from the pa system.

" There's no fun in that. ",Sameraiden said as he looked around his cockpit.

The dog akuryo saw that Lightning King wasn't moving and charged at it before punching it three times and kicking it in the chest.

Lightning King stumbled back into a building before falling on its back, destroying said building.

Inside the cockpits, the three Raidengers held onto their controls as their mecha fell down. Okamiraiden looked around then saw a panel on the side of his cockpit and he opened it, seeing a button that had a flaming punch drawing on it.

" I found the finisher button guys. ",Okamiraiden said before punching the button.

The dog akuryo knelt down to try and bit Lightning King, as it's left hand ( the one with the wolf head on it ) began to have red, blue, and pink energy gather around it.

Lightning King then punched the dog akuryo in the chest while the Raidengers shouted," Lightning King, Thunder Punch! "

The dog akuryo flew back and exploded mid-air. Lightning King stood up and relaxed itself as it stared into the night sky.

* * *

In the white room, Zenith hit his cane down twice and The Raidengers changed back into their civilian forms.

The three young men sighed and said," Finally. "

" What you three did was completely unorthodox but I am glad you learned how to truly fight as one. By the way, how did you learn to do that? ",Zenith said. Paul B chuckled then said," We made our roll call. "

Zenith gained a questioned look then Deino said," After we found out our weapons could combine together, Paul B pointed out that we needed a roll call in order to be a true team. "

" Every good power rangers team has one. Save for the ones on Nickelodeon, they're all garbage. ",Equinox said.

" Dino Charge is pretty decent though. ",Paul B said.

" Very true, everything else was trash though. ",Equinox said. Zenith clapped and the three boys looked at him. Zenith chuckled then said," You three are oddities but I can see that you all will be great warriors, actually you kinda are already. Anyway, be ready for whenever Akuryos appear and also be ready to train. I'm gonna be popping you three in here from time to time. "

Paul B, Deino, and Equinox looked at one another then began dancing excitedly saying," We're now superheroes and we're freaking awesome. "

Zenith chuckled as he walked away from the three boys.


	4. Shadowger 2

At Jamie's college, Jamie was walking to her dorm, thinking about the events of the day before.

* * *

 ** **Flashback****

 _I have known you for about thirty minutes and already don't like you. ",Redshadow said._

" _Feelings mutual. ",Greenshadow said._

* * *

 ** **Present****

Jamie gained a solemn look then said," Why couldn't they stop arguing? It didn't matter how we beat it as long as we did. "

Jamie continued walking then she noticed a white crystal on her chest and she said," What's this? Eh, it doesn't matter. "

Jamie put the crystal on a bench then walked away from it and towards her dorm.

Unbeknownst to Jamie, the crystal faintly glowed red and said," Vrnka yrtn jekashi. "

* * *

The next day, Jamie awoke in a black room and she screamed as she sat up in the bed. She looked around, not really being able to see anything, then she felt her glasses and she put them on. Jamie looked around the room and said," Where am I? "

Jamie then walked out of the door and said," Hello. " as she looked down the corridor. She shivered as her bare feet hit the cold metal floor then she began walking. Jamie walked until she came into a very spacious room and she said," Hello, anyone here? "

" Jamie? ",Michelle said as she walked up to Jamie, wearing a t shirt and pajama shorts. Jamie looked at Michelle and asked," Michelle? How are you here? Also where is here? "

" I don't know. All I remember was going to sleep at my place then waking up here. ",Michelle said. Casey walked behind the two girls and said," Oh you guys. Why are you here? "

" We don't know. Knowing you're here too doesn't make me anymore happy. ",Michelle said. Casey scowled at the tall girl and said," Fuck off. "

" You first. ",Michelle said. Jamie simply sighed then Nadir appeared in front of them and said," Oh you're all awake good. "

" Nadir? Are you the one that brought us here? ",Casey asked. Nadir nodded and said," This place is where you will train. "

" But what about our personal lives? I have to go to class in about two hours. ",Jamie said.

" Don't worry, you can come and go as you please by using the helix's I gave you. ",Nadir explained. The three girls gave questioned looks then said," The wrist braces. " The three girls nodded.

" Now time for you all to train. ",Nadir said as she snapped her fingers which made all black jumpsuits cover Casey, Michelle, and Jamie.

Casey looked over herself then said," Um what's with the jumpsuits and why do they cover everything besides my hands and feet. "

" They may appear as jumpsuits but they're training armor as well as scanners. When you train they send data to my computers which I can use to make new equipment for you all. And the reason your hands aren't covered is because if they weren't, you'd get no grip on your weapons. As for why your both are uncovered is because you need to learn to properly transfer your powers without help. ",Nadir said.

" Powers? What powers? ",Michelle asked.

Nadir snapped her fingers and a column of metal swung towards Michelle. Casey and Jamie jumped out of the way while Michelle appeared behind the column. Michelle was surprised and said," What the hell Nadir?! "

" Look down. ",Nadir said with a smirk. Michelle looked at the floor to see that green footprints with black aura coming off them were behind her. Michelle gained an interested smirk and said," Did I do that? "

" Yes. Your glare has given you a form of super speed which is why I gave you the motorcycle to change with. ",Nadir said. Michelle nodded and said," That's cool. "

" Your turn Jamie. ",Nadir said while snapping her fingers.

A pillar of water engulfed Jamie and she began to panic. Jamie then stopped and laughed before jumping out of the water column and saying," I could breathe underwater. I could breathe underwater. "

" Yes. Like submarines, you can withstand the great depths of the ocean and you can even breathe underwater as an added plus. ",Nadir said with a smile while also handing Jamie a glasses cleaner.

Casey coughed then said," What about me, what power do I get? "

Nadir snapped her fingers and Casey was flung into the air. Casey screamed in terror then she closed her eyes. She then opened them to find that she was floating in the air and she said," I can fly?! "

Casey looked at her hands and feet to see red and black aura coming off of them as flames. Casey chuckled then landed and said," Cool I can fly. "

" As fast a jet but with the force of a rocket. I know that doesn't make much sense but you'll figure it out. ",Nadir said.

* * *

Back at Jamie's college, two girls sat on a bench and one put her phone on the bench next to the crystal. The crystal glowed red then had white tendrils come out of it and attach to the phone.

The phone jumped into the air and turned into the crystal monster except it now had robotic arms and a robotic tail. The monster looked at its new appendages then said," Ztu jkvlam shi. Dflyt find glare. "

The girls screamed in terror and left as the monster turned to them and roared. It then changed one of its hands into a cannon and shot at the two girls, killing them.

The crystal monster chuckled before looking around and saying," Where is the glare? "

* * *

Nadir looked at all the girls training then she heard an alarm go off and said," Girls transform now because there's a Demonio De Luz out. "

The girls nodded then said," Shadow change. " as they put their vehicles into their helix's.

" **ROCKET, MOTORCYCLE, SUBMARINE! RED, GREEN, YELLOWSHADOW COMPLETE!** ",the helix's said as the three girls changed into the Shadowgers.

Nadir snapped her fingers and the girls disappeared from where they stood

* * *

The Shadowgers appeared in the school courtyard and Redshadow said," So, where is this Demonio De Luz? "

Yellowshadow looked around and said," Wait a minute, this is my college. "

Suddenly, The crystal monster burst through one of the buildings roaring. The Shadowgers looked in the direction of the monster then Greenshadow said," Isn't that the monster from yesterday? "

" Yeah. It apparently got an upgrade. ",Yellowshadow said pointing at the robotic parts of the monster. The monster turned to the Shadowgers then said," Ah you three are here. I have a score to settle with you all. "

" It can speak English? ",The Shadowgers said in surprise.

" It's most likely the robotics, they were human technology so it must've taught it your language. ",Nadir said from the Helix's.

" I am Druid of the Demonio De Luz. Prepare to die. ",The crystal monster said before changing its hands into blades and charging at The Shadowgers.

" Okay girls follow my lead and we'll defeat this thing nice and quick. ",Redshadow said as she summoned her Rocket Sabre.

Redshadow charged at Druid and jumped over him before slashing his back. Redshadow then blocked two slashes before slashing Druid across the chest.

" What are you two waiting for? Come fight this guy! ",Redshadow ordered.

Greenshadow groaned in frustration then said," I am so gonna kick this girls ass if she orders me around again. "

Greenshadow then summoned her Engine Gun and charged at Druid along with Yellowshadow, who summoned her Torpedo Tonfa.

Druid hit Redshadow in the side making her fly into a trash can then he blocked an attack from Yellowshadow. He blocked several more attacks then slashed Yellowshadow three times before kicking her back.

Greenshadow shot at Druid several times then dodged a swing from his tail. Druid changed his left hand into a cannon and shot the ground beside Greenshadow, sending her back.

Redshadow flew towards Druid and tried to stab him but she was punched into the ground. Druid laughed then said," You're all weak. Can't believe I was defeated by you once. "

Druid then looked at Yellowshadow and said," I suppose I should thank you for my resurrection. "

Yellowshadow looked at Druid and asked," What are you talking about? "

" That crystal you found on your jacket housed my consciousness and you just laid it on a bench, not even thinking to tell your comrades about it. ",Druid said smugly. Redshadow looked at Yellowshadow and said," You knew about this? "

Yellowshadow looked at Redshadow and became nervous. Druid saw this and said," Till we meet again. "

Druid shot the ground in front of him and disappeared from where he stood. The Shadowgers looked at the spot and sighed.

Redshadow walked over to Yellowshadow and said," You better explain yourself before I beat the fuck out of you. "

Greenshadow pushed Redshadow off of Yellowshadow and said," Hey back off. Jamie, what was druid talking about? "

" Last night, there was a crystal on my jacket and I didn't know where it came from from so I just left it on the bench. ",Yellowshadow stuttered.

" Did this crystal look like one from Druid? ",Greenshadow asked.

" I-it kinda did but I didn't. ",Yellowshadow stuttered nervously.

" Oh great! So you are the reason that thing came back to fight us. ",Redshadow said angrily. Greenshadow pushed Redshadow back and said," Look quit being so hard on her alright. "

" You're not being hard enough on her. If she would have told us about that crystal none of this would be happening. ",Redshadow said.

" Oh how do you know that. This could've happened no matter what Jamie did. ",Greenshadow said.

" And you're the expert on that? You were just as bad as she was? ",Redshadow said.

" Excuse me? Last time I checked you were getting your ass kicked by Druid as well. ",Greenshadow said.

Yellowshadow looked at her comrades then she turned back into Jamie and ran away from the two as the continued to argue, not knowing she had left.

* * *

Jamie had now run back to her old dorm and was sitting on her bed crying. The door closed and Jamie said," Go away guys. "

" There is only one of me Jamie. ",Nadir said. Jamie looked at Nadir then said," Hi Nadir, sorry for saying that it's just. "

" That the others were arguing again? ",Nadir said. Jamie nodded then Nadir said," I watched you guys fight with Druid, who thoroughly surprised me, and it was. "

" A disaster. All because I didn't tell you all about that crystal. ",Jamie said sadly. Nadir looked at Jamie and said," That's not the reason why you lost Jamie. "

" It isn't? Then what is? ",Jamie said.

" You all lost because you weren't a team. ",Nadir said. Jamie sighed and said," That's an understatement. Michelle and Casey argue every chance they get plus Casey is always bossy. "

Nadir nodded then she asked," Why does that upset you so much? "

Jamie turned away from Nadir and hugged her knees to her chest. Nadir got closer to Jamie and caringly asked," Jamie, Why does their arguing upset you? "

Jamie looked at the ground while hesitantly saying," It upsets me because it reminds me of my mom and dad fighting when I was younger. They'd always fight over anything until finally they began to fight over me. "

Nadir nodded then said," So them arguing is a reminder of your parents. I can relate to that slightly. "

Jamie looked at Nadir as Nadir said," Let me give you some advice on how to deal with them. Tell them that their arguing upset you and you should also kinda let them know how you feel. Now how that comes out is all up to you. "

Jamie nodded then wiped tears from her face before she heard an alarm go off on her brace. Nadir smiled and said," Time for you to go. "

Jamie hesitantly nodded then she ran out of her old room. Nadir smiled then snapped her fingers and disappeared from where she sat.

* * *

In the night, Druid was fighting Red and Greenshadow in front of a Jewelry store. Greenshadow aimed her gun at Druid but Redshadow jumped in front of her and slashed the crystal monster. Greenshadow groaned in frustration then shot Druid in the chest. Druid stumbled back then turned his tail into a cannon and shot at the two Shadowgers.

Redshadow flew into the air while Greenshadow dodged the blast. Both regrouped then Redshadow angrily said," Why aren't you following my lead? "

" Because it's a stupid lead and I don't like you at all. ",Greenshadow said angrily. Redshadow and Greenshadow faced one another before getting hit back by Druid.

Jamie ran towards the battle and she put her submarine into her helix while saying," Shadow change. "

" **SUBMARINE! YELLOWSHADOW COMPLETE!** ",the helix said as Jamie changed into Yellowshadow. Yellowshadow punched Druid in the chest then kicked him back.

Redshadow and Greenshadow walked up to Yellowshadow with Redshadow saying," About time you got here. "

" Could you not be like that with her? ",Greenshadow said angrily. Redshadow and Greenshadow were about to argue when Yellowshadow quickly said," Both of you stop arguing and focus on the battle please! You act like my parents for goodness sake and I don't like it! So shut up and work together okay! "

Both Shadowgers were taken by surprise from Yellowshadow's bluntness then Greenshadow said," Yeah sure. "

" Alright. ",Redshadow said while nodding. Yellowshadow then sighed before summoning her tonfa and blocking a punch from Druid. Redshadow slashed Druid in the stomach then kicked him back.

Druid stumbled back then said," Oh so you three are finally together. Gonna argue more or shall you truly fight me. "

The three stood side by side, Yellowshadow on the right Greenshadow on the left and Redshadow in the middle, and Redshadow said," Nah, we'll fight you and beat you. "

" Oh really? Might I ask who would you be to think you can defeat me? ",Druid said while changing his robotic hands into swords.

" Well I am Redshadow. ",Redshadow said while putting her Rocket Sabre on her shoulder and her free hand on her hip.

" I am Greenshadow. ",Greenshadow said as she aimed her Exhaust Gun at Druid.

" I am Yellowshadow. ",Yellowshadow said while twirling one of her Torpedo Tonfa.

" We're the Yami Sentai Shadowger. ",The Shadowgers said in unison. Druid chuckled then charged at the Shadowgers as they charged at him.

* * *

 **{** ** _Theme for battle: Datte Atashino Hero by LiSA._** **}**

Yellowshadow hit Druid three times then dodged a slash from him and jumping away. Greenshadow used her enhanced speed to move around Druid and shoot him. Yellowshadow hit Druid several times as this happen before he let out a pulse of energy knocking both Shadowgers back.

Redshadow blocked several slashes from Druid then flew into the air as Yellowshadow came by and hit him with her tonfa. Greenshadow shot Druid many times before jumping up and kneeing him in the jaw. Greenshadow and Yellowshadow attacked Druid then both kicked Druid making him stumble back.

" **ABYSS PIERCER!** ",The Rocket Sabre announced as Redshadow had red and black energy cover her swords blade while flying towards Druid. Redshadow then stabbed Druid through the chest then slashed him three times. Redshadow landed behind Druid and she twirled her sword on her wrist as Druid exploded.

 _{ Theme end. }_

Greenshadow and Yellowshadow walked up to their comrade with Greenshadow saying," Couldn't have waited for us to finish him with you? "

" Nope, I couldn't have waited then he probably would've gotten away. ",Redshadow said while turning to her comrades.

" **RAIDEN SAISEI** ",the Shadowgers heard as a yellow beam go into where Druid stood. Druid reformed then grew to be a giant.

The Shadowgers looked at the giant Druid and Greenshadow said," Okay how do we deal with a giant? "

" Turn the vehicles on your helix's forward then pull back on them twice. ",Nadir said from the helix's. The Shadowgers did as they were told and the vehicles became giant before opening their cockpits. The Shadowgers jumped into the cockpits and began driving the vehicles.

The rocket flew around Druid and shot at him before flying away as the motorcycle and submarine rammed into him.

* * *

Inside the rocket, Redshadow had a cockpit similar to an actual jet pilots cockpit and she said," Hehe, that was a good move. "

Redshadow then saw a lever on the wall of her cockpit and grabbed it while saying," Let's see what this does. " and pulling the lever.

* * *

The rocket then went completely vertical and the boosters extended while splitting in half, forming a body and legs.

The submarine jumped into the air and extended while the front of it had five sections come off of it and extend past it. This formed a left arm and hand.

The motorcycle jumped into the air then it's handlebars detached as the backwheel split and folded over onto the front. The motorcycle also extended. This formed a right arm and hand.

The arms attached to the body then the nose cone of the rocket split in half and folded over onto the top of each arm, forming shoulder pads as well as revealing a head that was primarily black with light blue eyes and a silver mouthplate.

* * *

Inside the head, Red, Green, and Yellowshadow had their cockpits transferred to a bigger one in the head, with Redshadow being in the middle, Yellowshadow being on the left, and Greenshadow being on the right.

The Shadowgers looked around then Yellowshadow said," Cool. "

" What's this thing called? ",Greenshadow asked.

" **SHADOWJIN, INCOMPLETE!** ",the phones announced.

" Incomplete? What does it mean by incomplete? ",Yellowshadow said.

" Who cares? Let's just get rid of this monster. ",Redshadow ordered.

* * *

Shadowjin walked towards Druid as he walked towards them. Druid threw a punch at Shadowjin, who blocked it then punched Druid twice. Shadowjin blocked two more punches then punched Druid in the chest, making him stumble back.

Druid had his arms turn into cannons before he fired at Shadowjin, hitting it several times. Shadowjin stumbled back then looked at Druid as Redshadow said," Can one of you find a way for us to get past this. "

" Ya know you could ask. ",Greenshadow said angrily. Redshadow growled at the girl then she looked at Yellowshadow, who simply looked at her cockpit and pushed a button.

Shadowjin raised its left arm then a yellow torpedo shot out of the hand and hit Druid in the chest. Druid stumbled back.

Redshadow and Greenshadow looked at Yellowshadow, who nervously said," I just pressed a button. "

" Good job Jamie. ",Redshadow said. Yellowshadow nodded nervously then she said," Look out! "

Shadowjin then looked up as Druid had one of his hands as a sword. Shadowjin then blocked the sword with the handlebars of the motorcycle.

Redshadow and Yellowshadow were astonished as Redshadow said," How did we? "

The two then looked at Greenshadow, who was struggling with her controls. Greenshadow then said," Could use some help here. "

" Oh right. ",Redshadow said.

Shadowjin then pushed Druid off and bashed him with the handlebars. Shadowjin bashed Druid several times then kicked him in the chest. Druid crashed into a building.

Redshadow pressed a button on her cockpit along with Yellowshadow and Greenshadow.

Shadowjin had red, green, yellow and black energy gather around both sides of the handlebars before it slashed a energy shockwave at Druid that hit him. Druid stumbled forward before then rested.

* * *

Casey, Michelle, and Jamie were now on the ground and standing beside one another. They all looked at each other then Jamie said," So can you two get along so we can be a team, please? "

Casey looked at Michelle then said," I will as long as she understands that I'm the leader. "

" I can as long as she understands that I won't ever call her the leader. ",Michelle said. Jamie sighed then said," Well it's a start. "

" Yes it is. You all have started on your path to becoming the saviors of this world. ",Nadir said as she appeared in front of the girls. Casey, Michelle, and Jamie stood side by side and nodded.


	5. RaidengerShadowger 1

Currently, Paul B, Deino and Equinox were in their apartment playing video games. Equinox stood on their couch and said," Come on dude you're almost there. "

" Only a tiny sliver of health. Come on D you can do it. ",Paul B said while clutching Deino's shoulders. Deino remained focused on their tv as he played Dark Souls. Deino continued playing until he beat the boss and all three boys yelled in triumph. Paul B hugged Deino while Equinox jumped off the couch and began air-guitaring.

" We did it boys! We finally beat Midir! After three months of dying constantly, we beat him! ",Paul B said happily. The three then hugged each other then Paul B said," I''ll go out and get us snacks so we can finish the game. "

" Could you please get the correct flavor of chips for me this time Paul? ",Deino said.

" Yeah man. ",Paul B said as he walked out the door.

* * *

 **In the training room for the Shadowgers,** the three girls were hitting training dummies. Casey hit the dummy then stopped and said," Okay I'm bored and I am leaving. "

Casey then changed into her regular attire as she heard Jamie say," But Nadir said that we have to train right now. "

" News flash Jamie, Nadir isn't here right now plus she isn't my mom so I don't have to listen to her. Later. ",Casey said before she used her helix to teleport away. Michelle rolled her eyes and said," She is such a bitch. "

* * *

 **At a CVS pharmacy,** Casey walked in and went over to the fridges to get herself a drink. Paul B came up to the same fridge and grabbed the drink Casey was reaching for then she said," Hey, I was grabbing that. "

Paul B looked at Casey while saying," You were? My bad. "

" Aren't you gonna give me that one? ",Casey asked. Paul B looked at the bottle then at Casey, with a confused look, and said," Why would I do that? "

" Because I was about to get it when you grabbed it. It's only right that I get that one while you get another. ",Casey said. Paul B, who was legitimately confused, stared at Casey before saying," Please say that again except less complicated. "

Casey looked at Paul B and said," I didn't say anything complicated, I just pointed out the facts. "

Paul B nodded then asked," What facts? "

Casey groaned in frustration before saying," Look, just give me that. " and reaching the drink in Paul B's hand. Paul B pulled back instantly and Casey looked at with some annoyance and Paul B said," What're you doing? "

" Getting that out of your hand. ",Casey said. She reached for it again but Paul B evaded her while saying," I never agreed to what you said. "

" You're not supposed to agree. You're just supposed to do as I say. ",Casey said. Paul B shook his head while saying," I don't think that's how it works. "

Casey groaned before once again trying to grab the drink. Paul B stepped back further then he heard his phone ring and he opened his phone before saying," Yello? "

" Paul B, there is an Akuryo near to where you are. I have already sent Deino and Equinox but I know they will need you. ",Zenith said on the other line. Paul B nodded then said," Alright. "

Paul B then turned to Casey and said," Here you go. " as he passed Casey the drink. Casey caught it then said," Finally you see reason. "

" Actually i have to go be awesome. What you were saying is still crazy in my head and I can't understand it too well. See ya around. ",Paul B said in his normal happy go lucky tone before he ran out of the CVS pharmacy. Casey blinked several times then she said," Why do I always meet weirdos? "

Casey then heard an alarm on her helix and she lifted her wrist to see a hologram of Nadir show up.

" Casey there's a Demonio De Luz attacking, Michelle and Jamie are already engaged in battle. ",Nadir said from the hologram. Casey groaned in frustration then said," I'm on my way. "

Casey then put down the drink in her hand before running out of the store.

* * *

 **{ Insert Theme: Datte Atashi No Hero By LiSA }**

 **(Music)** Shots of each Rangers glares and changers lying together on the ground are seen as the song starts up. As the music picks up, the glares are seen together and flash to reveal the title card; Hikari Sentai Raidenger and Yami Sentai Shadowger.

 **(Kimi ga akirameru toko ukabanai kedo)** Paul B excitedly turned a corner, in a hurry to get somewhere. He accidentally crashed into Casey, who shouted at him as he ignored her calls.

 **(Nanimo nai nasakenai tte iu hi mo arun deshou)** Deino walked down the sidewalk alone, but as he passed by a woman, who happened to be Michelle, he paused mid-step and spun around to start flirting with her. Michelle rolled her eyes and ignored him, to which he gave a quick nod of understanding and walked in the other direction.

 **(Jinsei ni ichideo no youna doryoku no shunkan o. Ikutsumo mukaechai sou nara mite itainda yo.)** Jamie tripped over her feet as she walked down the stairs, but was quickly caught by Equinox, who happened to be going down the stairs as well. Jamie gave quick and awkward thanks, to which Equinox nodded with a grin.

 **("Isshou" ga ikko date "issho ni" o ikura demo)** Zenith leaned against his cane as he stood alone inside the all white room. He gave a nod to the screen before it changed to Nadir in the control room, typing something into a computer. She turned to the screen briefly then did a double-take, not expecting it to have been there and giving an awkward wave in response.

 **(Nanni mo nai atashi ni imi o kureta saikyou da)** A figure surrounded by mist and lightning stood across from the Raidengers in their humans forms. Their reflections in the mirrored ground showed the Shadowgers in their human forms in the Raidengers place and a collection of shadows in the place of the figure. The Rangers held up their glares as it switched to the Shadowgers being the ones standing and the Raidengers being the reflection. It began switching between the two as they started to transform before finishing with the two teams standing side by side as their transformations completed.

 **(Furee tte furee tte nando mo iwaseru nante iu sainou?)** RedShadow slashed at a Demonio De Luz, knocking it back. She struck at it again then jumped forward. However, mid-jump, she suddenly morphed into Takaraiden, who performed a move similar to a forward roll before sitting up and shooting an Akuryo in the head with an arrow.

 **(Zutto tachimukatte yo yuki o kureteru yo)** Okamiraiden slammed his gauntlet into the face of an Akuryo then backhanded it across the cheek. He brought his wrist back as he suddenly morphed into YellowShadow, who spun her tonfa around as she jumped at a Demonio De Luz to begin striking at it.

 **(Furee tte furee tte chippoke subete ga sakenderu. Sono me o mitereba atashi mo hashireru)** GreenShadow shot at a Demonio De Luz repeatedly, only to quickly jump out of the way when it fired back at her. She changed into Sameraiden, who was spinning out of the way of a shot from a Akuryo then firing back at it when he cleared the attack.

 **(Saikou no finale o kizande mite yo)** The personal machines of the Raidengers and Shadowgers were seen moving together through a corridor of lightning and shadows before combining into Lightning King and Shadowjin, which posed together.

 **(Music)** The six main characters are seen standing back to back with the opposite member of the other team, each pair shown one after the other in a split-screen effect.

 **(Datte Atashi No Hero!)** The two teams stood together and performed their respective team pose as their respective mecha posed behind them as well as the music ended.

* * *

 **At a restaurant,** A porcupine Akuryo was fighting the Raidengers. Sameraiden shot at the porcupine akuryo then said," Wait so there was a girl at the CVS that tried to take the drink you had in your hand. "

" Yep. ",Takaraiden said as he dodged a punch then jumped over another.

" And the only reason you and her even talked was because she expected you to hand it over to her because she was originally gonna get it. ",Okamiraiden said while ducking a kick then punching the porcupine akuryo in the chest.

" That's what I said. ",Takaraiden said jumping up and kicking the porcupine akuryo in the chin. The akuryo stumbled back and the Raidengers regrouped as Okamiraiden and Sameraiden said," That was kinda rude. "

" I know right. I mean I said" my bad " and she could've easily just gotten another. I will say that she was pretty cute though. ",Takaraiden said. Okamiraiden playfully poked Takaraiden then said," Ooh, Paul may have a crush on this girl. "

" What I don't have a crush on her. ",Takaraiden said defensively.

" I don't know man, You sounded pretty interested in her. ",Sameraiden said. Takaraiden faced forward then hit Okamiraiden and Sameraiden in the back of their heads.

" Shut it. ",Takaraiden said. The three Raidengers then looked at the Akuryo as it shot quills at them. The three were hit by these quills and flew back and landed on their backs. The porcupine akuryo took this opportunity to run away from the Raidengers. The Raidengers got to their feet then Takaraiden said," Ah! It's getting away. " as he and his friends chased after the Akuryo.

* * *

 **Inside a warehouse,** The Shadowgers were fighting a Demonio De Luz that was a huge coyote ( like the actual animal and not what i'd usually do which make them bipedal ) with white and gold fur, gold razor sharp teeth, gold claws and red eyes.

Yellowshadow swung her tonfa at the coyote as Greenshadow kicked at it. Redshadow slashed at the Coyote while saying," Can't believe that guy did all that when he should've just given me what was mine. "

" Actually I think you were in the wrong Casey. ",Yellowshadow said as she blocked the claws of the coyote. Greenshadow shot the Coyote then said," Yeah you were in the wrong on this one and a lot of things. "

Redshadow looked at her comrades then said," How do you two know what I am talking about and how am I wrong? "

Yellowshadow and Greenshadow stood beside Redshadow as Yellowshadow said," Well you may have been reaching for the drink but he did grab it first and did acknowledge that it was his bad. "

" Plus you're only getting so mad about this because he didn't do what you wanted him to. Also we know because you've been saying the whole event outloud the entire time we've been fighting. ",Greenshadow said while putting her exhaust gun on her shoulder. Redshadow clutched her hand into a fist then said," I am not getting mad because of that reason. "

Greenshadow and Yellowshadow then jumped back as the coyote pounced onto them. Redshadow did a backflip and kicked the coyote in the stomach sending it to it's back.

The Shadowgers then regrouped before the heard footsteps coming from their left, making them look towards the sound. The porcupine akuryo entered the warehouse then parried three energy arrows before being hit by two energy bursts and hit back a few feet. The Shadowgers all turned to the fight and Yellowshadow said," A black Demonio De Luz? "

" Forget that, who are those three? ",Redshadow said pointing at the Raidengers.

The Raidengers stretched themselves out then Takaraiden said," You're really slippery for a porcupine ya know that. "

Okamiraiden looked up and saw the Shadowgers before he said," Bros, lookup. "

Takaraiden and Sameraiden looked at Okamiraiden then Sameraiden asked," What is it Deino? "

Okamiraiden pointed in front of them and said," There are other rangers. "

Takaraiden and Sameraiden looked at the Shadowgers and said," Whoa. "

The porcupine akuryo got to it's feet then Takaraiden said," This first them later. Break! "

The Raidengers then charged at the akuryo with Takaraiden flipping over the akuryo and Sameraiden sliding under its legs. Okamiraiden punched the porcupine akuryo in the chest and it blocked the punch before being shot in the back by Takaraiden and Sameraiden.

" Wow, they seem to have really good teamwork. ",Yellowshadow said with amazement.

" We would have that if someone followed orders. ",Redshadow said while crossing her arms. Greenshadow looked at Redshadow and was going to hit her but they heard snarling and looked to the right to see the coyote Demonio De Luz charging at them.

Greenshadow dodged the coyote only for Redshadow to evade it as well. The coyote swiftly turned around and slashed the two Shadowgers across their stomachs. Yellowshadow hit the coyote several times then was kicked back into some crates.

Sameraiden saw this and said," Hey guys they could use some help. " as he shot at the porcupine akuryo. Takaraiden looked back then said," E go help the yellow one, D hold off the akuryo while I go help the red and green ones. "

Okamiraiden and Sameraiden nodded then Sameraiden ran over to the crates as Takaraiden ran over towards the coyote Demonio De Luz and Okamiraiden held off the porcupine akuryo.

Sameraiden ran over to the crates and helped Yellowshadow up while asking," You okay? "

" Yes thank you. Oh you're pink and a guy. ",Yellowshadow said. Sameraiden sighed then said," Sadly. I wish I wasn't this color, I mean I look like a piece bubblegum in this color. "

" I actually like it. Wish I had that color. ",Yellowshadow said.

" I wish I had your color. ",Sameraiden said. The two then giggled together.

The coyote Demonio De Luz moved towards Red and Greenshadow until it was kneed in the face by Takaraiden. Takaraiden readied his Storm Bow then said," Here doggie, come and fight the bird man. " in a taunting tone.

" What the? ",Redshadow questioned.

Takaraiden looked at Redshadow and Greenshadow then said," Hola. " before he effortlessly sped around the coyote and slashed it in the side. Takaraiden then used his super speed to evade a bite and kick the coyote in the chin.

" Whoa, this guy is doing a better job than us. ",Greenshadow said in an impressed tone. Redshadow clutched her hand around her Rocket Sabre before she charged into the battle. She moved Takaraiden back before slashing the coyote in the side. Redshadow then dodged a slash from the coyote's claws. Takaraiden tried to slash the coyote but Redshadow got in front of him and said," We don't need your help, go away. "

" Uh, that's not what I saw. Watch out. ",Takaraiden said as he blocked the coyote's jaws then flipped it onto its side. Redshadow saw this and frustratedly said," Well, your eyes are playing tricks on you. So leave. "

" No they aren't. I have 20/20 vision or at least that's what my eye doctor said last time I went to him. I should maybe go see him again. ",Takaraiden rambled. Redshadow groaned then pushed Takaraiden away then she was almost bitten by the coyote only to be saved by Greenshadow.

Greenshadow fought the coyote then Sameraiden assists her. Yellowshadow assisted Okamiraiden then both hit the porcupine akuryo into the coyote Demonio De Luz.

Both teams regrouped then Takaraiden said," Okay guys. Which one of us should finish the akuryo? "

The three Raidengers then began playing rock, paper, scissors. The Shadowgers looked at the Raidengers with confusion then looked forward to see both monsters be whisked into a white and black portal.

" What the? ",Redshadow said in surprise.

" Yes I win. Huh, where'd they go? ",Okamiraiden said as he and the other Raidengers looked forward.

The Raidengers then used their super speed to run around the warehouse looking for the monsters until they stopped a few feet in front of the Shadowgers while saying," They're gone. "

" Okay first off, who are you guys? ",Greenshadow asked.

" Weird we were gonna ask you all the same thing. ",Sameraiden said.

" We asked you guys first though so answer. ",Greenshadow said. The Raidengers nodded then they stood side by side.

" The winged bolt, Takaraiden. ",Takaraiden said while doing his roll call pose.

" The fanged bolt, Okamiraiden. ",Okamiraiden said while doing his roll call pose.

" The finned bolt, Sameraiden. ",Sameraiden said as he did his roll call pose.

" We're the Hikari Sentai, Raidenger. ",The Raidengers said as they did the rest of their roll call. The three then relaxed themselves then Takaraiden said," So who are you ladies. "

The Shadowgers only stared at the Raidengers, with Yellowshadow clapping in excitement. Redshadow shook her head then asked," Why did you guys do that? "

" Do what? ",The Raidengers asked in unison.

" The posing thing. Why did you do it? ",Redshadow said.

The Raidengers looked at one another then Sameraiden said," It's our thing. "

" I think we should have one. ",Yellowshadow said.

" We're not doing something that childish. ",Redshadow said angrily to Yellowshadow, who back away in fear. The Raidengers became worried then Takaraiden walked up to Redshadow and said," Hey hey, she was just saying what she thought. No need to get hostile. "

" Yeah Casey chill out. ",Greenshadow said. Redshadow clenched her hand into a fist then said," I'm Redshadow. These two are Yellowshadow and Greenshadow. We're the Yami Sentai Shadowger. "

The Raidengers nodded then Takaraiden asked," So where's your roll call? "

" We don't have one as I previously said. ",Redshadow said.

" Well that's no fun. ",Okamiraiden said. Greenshadow looked at Okamiraiden and said," Why would we want to have fun while doing this? "

" Because it's awesome being superheroes plus if someone wants to thank you then you feel welcoming and not brooding. ",Sameraiden said.

" I agree with them. I do have fun being a Shadowger. ",Yellowshadow said.

" See, Yellowshadow gets it. ",Sameraiden said.

" My real name is Jamie Rodriguez. ",Yellowshadow said happily.

" Hi Jamie. I'm Paul B and my bros over there are Deino and Equinox. ",Takaraiden said enthusiastically to Yellowshadow.

" Sup. ",Okamiraiden and Sameraiden said while waving to Yellowshadow. Yellowshadow giggled then said," You guys have interesting names. "

" Don't you mean weird? ",Greenshadow said.

" Well we're interestingly weird dudes so they fit. ",Okamiraiden said before fist bumping Sameraiden.

" Anyway, How do you guys have these suits and why are you fighting a Demonio De Luz? ",Redshadow said as she made Takaraiden face her.

" A what now? ",Takaraiden questioned.

" That big coyote is a Demonio De Luz. We don't really know what they are but they feed off glares. ",Yellowshadow said.

" They feed off glares? Weird I didn't feel it feed off of me. ",Takaraiden said.

" You guys have glares? ",Redshadow questioned.

" Yep, that's the only way we can fight Akuryo's, the big porcupine thing. Their power courses through our veins and makes us gain our lightning like powers. ",Sameraiden said.

Redshadow looked at her shoes then said," How did you guys get this stuff? I mean you all see this as a joke. "

" Hey we take this seriously. We just wanna have fun while doing it. Lighten up a bit. ",Takaraiden said. Redshadow looked at Takaraiden then said," Don't tell me to lighten up. This is a huge responsibility. "

" Maybe but that's no reason to be grumpy. ",Takaraiden said. Redshadow became angered by the lighthearted comment then she heard Nadir say," Casey, stand down. "

Nadir appeared besides the Shadowgers as Zenith appeared behind Okamiraiden and Sameraiden. Takaraiden ran over to his team then said," Yo Zenith, How come you didn't tell us about the Shadowgers? "

" Because I had no idea of their existence till now. ",Zenith said.

" You weren't supposed to know father. ",Nadir said.

Both teams looked at Nadir and Zenith then Zenith said," We shall discuss this at a later date. For now we shall leave. "

Zenith then tapped his cane twice before him and the Raidengers disappeared. Nadir sighed in relief and said," I should've known he'd do this. "

" Uh, We gonna get an explanation Nadir? ",Greenshadow asked.

" Yes but let's go back to base first. I need to track that Demonio De Luz. ",Nadir said. The Shadowgers nodded but Redshadow looked at the ground then angrily said," That red guy is so damn annoying. Stealing my spotlight. "

* * *

 **In a dungeon of some sort,** both the porcupine akuryo and coyote Demonio De Luz were chained to pillars. The two monsters struggled but their efforts to break free were useless. The door to the dungeon opened and a calm yet enthusiastic voice said," You two shall be the first to ascend higher. "

The two monsters looked confused then the chains on them began to glow and they both roared in pain.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 _( Author's note: thank you aka99 for making the intro sequence for me. )_


	6. RaidengerShadowger 2

{ Insert Theme: Datte Atashi No Hero By LiSA }

 **(Music)** Shots of each Rangers glares and changers lying together on the ground are seen as the song starts up. As the music picks up, the glares are seen together and flash to reveal the title card; Hikari Sentai Raidenger and Yami Sentai Shadowger.

 **(Kimi ga akirameru toko ukabanai kedo)** Paul B excitedly turned a corner, in a hurry to get somewhere. He accidentally crashed into Casey, who shouted at him as he ignored her calls.

 **(Nanimo nai nasakenai tte iu hi mo arun deshou)** Deino walked down the sidewalk alone, but as he passed by a woman, who happened to be Michelle, he paused mid-step and spun around to start flirting with her. Michelle rolled her eyes and ignored him, to which he gave a quick nod of understanding and walked in the other direction.

 **(Jinsei ni ichideo no youna doryoku no shunkan o. Ikutsumo mukaechai sou nara mite itainda yo.)** Jamie tripped over her feet as she walked down the stairs, but was quickly caught by Equinox, who happened to be going down the stairs as well. Jamie gave quick and awkward thanks, to which Equinox nodded with a grin.

 **("Isshou" ga ikko date "issho ni" o ikura demo)** Zenith leaned against his cane as he stood alone inside the all white room. He gave a nod to the screen before it changed to Nadir in the control room, typing something into a computer. She turned to the screen briefly then did a double-take, not expecting it to have been there and giving an awkward wave in response.

 **(Nanni mo nai atashi ni imi o kureta saikyou da)** A figure surrounded by mist and lightning stood across from the Raidengers in their humans forms. Their reflections in the mirrored ground showed the Shadowgers in their human forms in the Raidengers place and a collection of shadows in the place of the figure. The Rangers held up their glares as it switched to the Shadowgers being the ones standing and the Raidengers being the reflection. It began switching between the two as they started to transform before finishing with the two teams standing side by side as their transformations completed.

 **(Furee tte furee tte nando mo iwaseru nante iu sainou?)** RedShadow slashed at a Demonio De Luz, knocking it back. She struck at it again then jumped forward. However, mid-jump, she suddenly morphed into Takaraiden, who performed a move similar to a forward roll before sitting up and shooting an Akuryo in the head with an arrow.

 **(Zutto tachimukatte yo yuki o kureteru yo)** Okamiraiden slammed his gauntlet into the face of an Akuryo then backhanded it across the cheek. He brought his wrist back as he suddenly morphed into YellowShadow, who spun her tonfa around as she jumped at a Demonio De Luz to begin striking at it.

 **(Furee tte furee tte chippoke subete ga sakenderu. Sono me o mitereba atashi mo hashireru)** GreenShadow shot at a Demonio De Luz repeatedly, only to quickly jump out of the way when it fired back at her. She changed into Sameraiden, who was spinning out of the way of a shot from a Akuryo then firing back at it when he cleared the attack.

 **(Saikou no finale o kizande mite yo)** The personal machines of the Raidengers and Shadowgers were seen moving together through a corridor of lightning and shadows before combining into Lightning King and Shadowjin, which posed together.

 **(Music)** The six main characters are seen standing back to back with the opposite member of the other team, each pair shown one after the other in a split-screen effect.

 **(Datte Atashi No Hero!)** The two teams stood together and performed their respective team pose as their respective mecha posed behind them as well as the music ended.

* * *

The Raidengers and Zenith appeared in the white room with Raidengers. The four walked forward with Sameraiden saying," So who was that woman in black Zenith? "

" And did she call you father? ",Okamiraiden said.

" And how come she had the Shadowgers at her side? Especially the red one, she is very rude. ",Takaraiden said. Zenith sighed then said," I shall explain all of it to you once I can recuperate. Being outside of this place tires me out. "

"It does?",Equinox questioned.

"Yes, the lights in here are a bit of a rejuvenator for me.",Zenith said

* * *

 **At the Shadowgers base,** Casey, Michelle and Jamie walked into the main room to see Nadir looking at the monitors. The three girls stood side by side then Casey said," You gonna tell us about those guys or what Nadir? "

Jamie looked at Casey and said," Casey, You shouldn't. "

" Fuck being polite, I want answers right now! ",Casey said. Nadir sighed then turned to the girls and said," The old man you all saw with the Raidengers was my father, Zenith. He is the one designated by the kingdom of light to protect your world while I am his heir. "

* * *

 **Back with the Raidengers as Zenith was explaining the same thing.**

" For years I went about fighting the Akuryo and Demonio De Luz by myself and I did a damn good job of it until finally, after 300 years of service, I began to get slow in my old age. It was then that I discovered that the glares you all found could give power to those they chose worthy and were effective in fighting the Akuryo. However Nadir had seen that the Demonio De Luz feed off glares that are not bonded with a host and decided to infuse the dark abilities of the Akuryo with the glares. ",Zenith explained to Paul B, Deino, and Equinox. The three nodded.

* * *

" I did this and saw that the Demonio De Luz were incredibly weakened when attempting to absorb this power so I went to my father and he declined the idea. Saying that I don't know what could happen if I tamper with the immense power of the glares. ",Nadir said.

" Wait so you don't know if these could have negative effects on us? ",Michelle asked.

" They don't. He's just a worried old man anyway. After that I left and began developing the technology necessary to weaponize these glares. ",Nadir said.

* * *

" I developed the technology for the Raidengers and during that time, it would seem that my daughter had also developed the technology for the Shadowgers.",Zenith said.

" Oh okay, we get it. ",The trio said.

Zenith chuckled then said," Okay, well you all can train for a bit until the Shadowgers and Nadir show up. "

The Raidengers nodded then looked around before Paul B said," What do you guys wanna do? "

"Train with super speed?",Deino suggested. Paul B, Deino, and Equinox smirked.

* * *

 **At the Shadowger base,** Nadir stood up and said," Come on girls, we're going to meet with my father and the Raidengers. "

" Why? ",Casey questioned.

" Because maybe we can form an alliance with one another. I can see that things may not be as simple as your first two fights for long. ",Nadir said. Jamie smiled then said," So we're gonna make them our friends? "

" Allies not friends. ",Nadir said. Jamie frowned then Michelle patted her on the back before the four women disappeared.

* * *

 **In the white room,** Nadir, Casey, Michelle and Jamie appeared and stared in confusion when they saw three different colored streaks of lighting ( Red, blue, and pink. ) running around the room.

" Whoa. ",Jamie and Michelle said in awe. Casey looked at the streaks then she heard one of them say," E, Don't let D get the ball. "

" I've heard that voice before. ",Casey said.

Zenith came into the room and said," Boys, they're here. "

Deino, and Equinox tripped and fell onto beanbags while Paul B fell and slid on the floor until he stopped in front of Nadir and the Shadowgers. The four looked down at the man before he jumped to his feet and shook his head while saying," When this is over, rematch! "

" Don't be a sore loser Paul. Just accept the fact that you were beaten by the dreadhead wolf called Deino. ",Deino said while standing on the beanbag chair and flexing. Nadir looked at Paul B and said," What were you all doing? "

Paul B spun around and said," We were playing high speed ball. A game me and my bros created once Zenith told us about our powers. "

" Paul B get over here please. ",Zenith said. Paul B sped over to Zenith and the others and stood beside them as Zenith said," Hello there my daughter. These are your Shadowgers yes. "

" Yes they are. ",Nadir said while motioning to Casey, Michelle and Jamie. Jamie waved excitedly. Nadir looked at the Raidengers, who were playing thumb war, and she said," They are the Raidengers I suppose? "

" Yes. ",Zenith said.

" Waddup. ",Paul B, Deino, Equinox said. Paul B and Casey saw one another and immediately said," You! "

Casey walked up to Paul B and said," You're the guy from this morning. "

" You're the hot chick from this morning. Weird how we'd meet again under these circumstances. ",Paul B said with a smile. Casey gritted her teeth then she said," I should've known you'd be the red one because of how fucking aggravated your presence makes me. "

Paul B blinked several times then said," I think I've made you mad somehow. I don't know how I did though. "

Nadir led Casey away from Paul B then said," I'm sorry about that. Anyway, so father. Why do you believe that we all should work together? "

" I believe we should work together because it's obvious that the Akuryo and Demonio De Luz are becoming stronger not to mention they appear at the same time in the same city. That's reason enough for us to become allies with another being that you and I are family. ",Zenith said. Nadir nodded then an alarm went off and Zenith looked at a screen and said," An Akuryo has appeared. "

An alarm for a watch Nadir had on and she said," So has a Demonio De Luz. "

Zenith looked at the Raidengers and said," Boys go on. "

" Gotcha Zen. Let's go dudes. ",Paul B said before he, Deino and Equinox disappeared from where they were.

" Girls go with them. ",Nadir said before snapping her fingers, which made Casey, Michelle and Jamie disappear.

* * *

 **On the sidewalk,** Paul B, Deino and Equinox appeared and gained their balance just as Casey, Jamie and Michelle appeared in front of them. Jamie and Michelle landed on their feet while Casey fell into Paul B's arms. The two looked at one another then Casey pushed him off while saying," Get off me.."

" Okay then so the Akuryo is.. ",Deino said. Equinox then pointed to the right and said," Dat way. "

The three then sped away from the Shadowgers. Casey groaned then said," I already hate them doing that and it's only been like 20 minutes. "

" You're being a bit harsh on them Casey. Oh wait, you're harsh on everyone besides you. ",Michelle said. Casey scowled at Michelle then pushed her down before flying after the Raidengers. Michelle got up and said," She's such a bitch yet pissing her off is fun. "

" Can't you guys just get along like Paul B and his team? ",Jamie asked.

" Until she quits expecting me to be her loyal servant, nope. Now get on my back. ",Michelle said. Jamie looked at Michelle then Michelle said," You're the only one of us that doesn't have a movement like power so just get on my back. "

Jamie nodded then got on Michelle's back and she used her speed to go after the others.

In a park, The two teams arrived then Deino said," Okay so where are the monsters? "

Suddenly an amalgamation of the porcupine akuryo and the coyote Demonio De Luz walked towards the teams and roared. ( _Author note: I shall let you all come up with your own image for this atrocity._ )

All of the teens looked at it then Equinox said," That is all kinds of messed up. "

" Yeah. Let's transform guys. ",Deino said as he and his bros took out their phones and pressed the buttons while saying," Raiden change. "

" **RAIDENGER SANJOU!** ",the phones said as Paul B, Deino, and Equinox changed into Takaraiden, Okamiraiden, and Sameraiden. All three revealed there weapons then Casey said," Wait a sec, we need a plan. "

" Have one already, hit it till it's dead. ",Takaraiden said as he and his team charged at the monster.

Casey groaned then said," Shadow change. " as she put her rocket into her helix. Michelle and Jamie put their vehicles into their helix's and said," Shadow change. "

" **RED, GREEN, YELLOWSHADOW COMPLETE! "** ,The helix's said as Casey, Michelle, and Jamie turned into the shadowgers.

Takaraiden slashed the monster as Okamiraiden punched it but both were swatted towards Sameraiden. Sameraiden dodged his comrades and shot at the monster, who stumbled back before being hit in the chest with a torrent of energy.

Redshadow and Yellowshadow attacked the monster and it used it's tail to bash them away before shooting quills at Greenshadow.

Okamiraiden and Yellowshadow attacked the monster. Okamiraiden punched it twice then was kicked back as Yellowshadow bashed it with her tonfa many times. The monster hit Yellowshadow away then roared as it felt Sameraiden and Greenshadow shooting at it. The monster pounced at the two and batted them into a tree.

Redshadow slashed the monsters back several times then Takaraiden sped up it's tail and shot energy arrows at it. Redshadow noticed Takaraiden then said," I can handle this. "

" But then I can't hit it till it's dead. ",Takaraiden said before he and Redshadow were thrown off and hit towards a car. The two hit the ground then Takaraiden got to his hands and knees then said," Okay, you said something about a plan earlier. I'd like to come up with one now. "

Redshadow scoffed then said," I have one. " as she stood up. She then kicked Takaraiden in the stomach and said," Buzz off. " before she flew towards the monster.

Okamiraiden and Sameraiden were fighting the monster then they saw Redshadow fly past them. Redshadow slashed the monster then it grabbed her and shot quills at the other Shadowgers and Raidengers. It then looked at her and was about to bite her when Takaraiden drop kicked it in the face.

The monster stumbled to the side then roared before disappearing. The two teams panted for air then Redshadow said," It got away. "

" Yeah. Am I the only one who's happy about that? ",Takaraiden said.

" No. ",Okamiraiden and Sameraiden said as they struggled to get up. Greenshadow helped up Yellowshadow as she said," How are we supposed to beat that thing? "

" I don't know but this idiots way didn't work so next time we need a plan. ",Redshadow while pointing to Takaraiden. Takaraiden looked at Redshadow then said," It worked, kinda. "

Redshadow groaned then she walked away from everyone else as the Raidengers were teleported to their base.

* * *

 **At the white room,** the Raidengers walked towards the beanbag chairs and detransformed as they sat down. Deino let out a deep breath then said," Pain in my everywhere. "

" That thing was super strong and our attacks barely fazed it. ",Equinox said.

" Not to mention it was terrifying. ",Paul B said. Zenith nodded then said," There's also the most obvious fact that it was a mixture of a Akuryo and Demonio De Luz. "

" Oh yeah. How is that even possible? ",Deino asked.

" It is not possible. Even though they're both creatures that harm the human world, they're sworn enemies. So one being conceived through a pairing is highly unlikely. ",Zenith said. Equinox raised her hand then said," Maybe it was combined through DNA splicing. "

" Huh? ",Paul B and Deino questioned.

" Well, we were fighting a Akuryo that was a porcupine and this new monster had the quills and kinda like a porcupine. And when we met the Shadowgers, they were fighting a Demonio De Luz. ",Equinox said.

" Yeah they were fighting a giant coyote. ",Deino said.

" Ah yes, I see what you mean. If this theory of DNA splicing is correct then that means there's someone who is performing it. ",Zenith said. Deino and Equinox looked at Zenith and said," You mean a big bad. Cool! "

" No not cool. That means there's someone powerful enough to control both sets of monsters. I shall have to speed up the creation of another volt. Speaking of the changer, You boys come up with a name for those because I can't come up with one at all. ",Zenith said. Deino and Equinox nodded then looked around and Deino said," Where'd Paul go? "

Zenith looked around then gained a surprised look while saying," I don't know. "

* * *

 **At the Shadowgers base,** Michelle and Jamie appeared into the main room to see Nadir standing at a console. Nadir turned to the two and said," You're all back. Where's Casey? "

" She ditched us again. ",Michelle asked.

Nadir nodded then said,"I've no idea how to deal with her. "

"So what are you doing Nadir?",Michelle asked.

" I'm finishing the final component of Shadowjin. ",Nadir said. Jamie and Michelle nodded then Jamie said," Is that why when we formed Shadowjin it said incomplete? "

" Exactly, I had designed it to originally be there but I was never able to complete it.",Nadir said.

Jamie and Michelle nodded.

* * *

 **At a lake,** Casey walked alongside the lake while talking to herself. She kicked a rock into the water then said," We don't need those other guys. Hell I don't need Michelle and Jamie. I can handle this monster on my own like I've handled everything else in my life. "

Casey then stopped when she heard someone fall coming from the trees. She looked up the hill to see Paul B picking himself up off the ground and brushing off the dirt on his legs. Casey groaned in frustration then said," Why are you here? "

" I am here to hear your plan. ",Paul B said while walking towards Casey. Casey raised an eyebrow then said," What plan? "

" You know, your plan to take out that really gross looking monster from earlier. I wanna hear your plan. ",Paul B said as he stopped a few feet away from Casey. Casey looked at the tall man then said," Well tough luck. My plan is only for me to know. "

" That's not a good plan. ",Paul B said. Casey balled her hand into a fist then said," Maybe not to an idiot like you. Who somehow has gotten everyone to like him while I just keep getting called a bitch and rude. "

Paul B blinked several times then said," I get the impression that you don't like me. "

Casey looked at Paul B with anger and said," No shit Sherlock! "

Paul B nodded then said," Why don't you like me exactly? "

" Because, because. " Casey said while drawing back to punch Paul B. She then stopped and looked at the ground while putting her hands in her pockets and said in a saddened voice," Because I don't understand how everyone can like you so easily yet hate me. "

Paul relaxed himself as Casey continued talking," Ever since I got these powers Michelle and Jamie don't listen to me and I argue with Michelle all the time plus I don't have any friends because all of them ditched me after highschool. Then I meet you, You're red like me and the leader yet your team listens to you and they're your friends. Not to mention how easily you got Jamie to consider you a friend. "

Paul B nodded then said," Huh, I didn't expect that "

" What? ",Casey said.

" I didn't expect you to be jealous of me. ",Paul B said. Casey looked at Paul B and said," I'm not jealous. "

" I mean how you said it you are. ",Paul B said. Casey growled then Paul B said," I mean you seem to be really good at being a leader just not that good with people. "

Casey became confused then said," You think I'm a good leader? "

" Yeah. I mean you effortlessly fought that giant coyote and the big monster without being afraid. Plus I can tell that you make pretty good plans. All you need to work on is not being so mean to everyone and to not get angry so often then you're good. ",Paul B said with a smile. Casey looked at Paul B and said," I guess I can try that. "

Paul B nodded then his phone rang and he answered it saying," Waddup D? "

" That monster thing is attacking dude. Get your and the hot chicks butt over here. ",Deino said. Paul B nodded then hung up his phone before looking at Casey and saying," We gotta go fight that monster my friend. "

Casey smirked and scoffed before pushing past Paul B while saying," We're not friends. "

Paul B looked at Casey and said," Eh alright. " before he followed her.

* * *

 **Outside a jewelry store,** The monster stalked towards the store when Blue and Pink lightning zoomed past it. Okamiraiden and Sameraiden stood a few feet behind it.

Okamiraiden and Sameraiden stretched then the Shadowgers then landed next to the Raidengers.

" You guys are already here. Good, let's start attacking it. ",Greenshadow said while revealing her Engine gun. The monster turned to the two teams and roared before charging at the two teams. Okamiraiden punched at the monster as Sameraiden shot at it, which did nothing as the monster shot them both. The monster then shot quills at Green and Yellowshadow, which sent both girls back.

The monster roared at both teams then was simultaneously slashed in the chest and stumbled back. Redshadow and Takaraiden stood side by side with their weapons then Takaraiden said," Hey, your idea works. "

" Of course it does. ",Redshadow said confidently. The others grouped around the two and Greenshadow said," Mind telling us what idea you had Casey. "

" I was gonna alright! See the monster is made up of the Coyote Demonio De Luz and the porcupine akuryo. Because of that whenever either team hits it separately, we have little to no effect. ",Redshadow explained.

" So Casey decided that we should hit it at t the same time. ",Takaraiden said. Redshadow hit him in the gut and said," Don't finish my explanations. "

The monster roared and the two teams stood next to each other.

" Yeah. Roll call time! ",Takaraiden said.

" The winged bolt, Takaraiden. ",Takaraiden said as he did his roll call pose.

" The fanged bolt, Okamiraiden. ",Okamiraiden said as he did his roll call pose.

" The finned bolt, Sameraiden. ",Sameraiden said as he did his roll call pose.

" Three bros that will shine light through the darkness. ",Takaraiden said.

" Hikari Sentai, Raidenger. ",The Raidengers said as they did the rest of the roll call.

" Redshadow. ",Redshadow said doing her roll call pose.

" Greenshadow. ",Greenshadow said doing her roll call pose.

" Yellowshadow. ",Yellowshadow said doing her roll call pose.

" Yami Sentai, Shadowger. ",The Shadowgers said in unison.

The monster roared and Takaraiden said," D attack with Jamie, E attack with Michelle. "

" You attack with me. ",Redshadow said while playfully punching Takaraiden. The two teams charged at the monster, their weapons ready.

{ Insert Theme: Datte Atashi No Hero By LiSA }

Okamiraiden and Yellowshadow ducked under the claws of the monster then hit it's back simultaneously before hitting it many times again. Okamiraiden blocked a swing from the tail then Yellowshadow dodged a punch. The two then punched the monster in the stomach making it stumble back.

Sameraiden and Greenshadow shot at the monster together. The monster stumbled back from each shot then shot quills at the two. The two dodged the quills then shot at the monster again. The monster stumbled around then it roared and readied it's claws.

" **LIGHTNING FINISH! ABYSS PIERCER!** ",The Storm Bow and Rocket Sabre announced as Takaraiden and Redshadow had red aura began to engulf the blades of their weapons. The two then slashed the monsters chest then slashed it two more times. The monster stumbled back then exploded as Redshadow and Takaraiden landed behind it.

{ theme ends }

Takaraiden and Redshadow relaxed themselves then Takaraiden said," Told ya you're a good leader. "

" Shut up. ",Redshadow said while pushing Takaraiden. The two chuckled then Takaraiden said," Wait a second, why isn't it growing? "

" What? ",Redshadow asked.

" The akuryo me and my bros fought earlier, I think we fought two, they both grew to be giants and we had to hop in Lightning King. This thing didn't grow. ",Takaraiden said. Redshadow thought about it then said," Yeah, the same thing happened with the previous two Demonio De Luz. Weird how this one didn't. "

The two teams then regrouped then changed into their civilian forms. Paul B, Deino, and Equinox smiled at Casey, Michelle, and Jamie. The two groups then shook hands and introduced themselves properly. Unbeknownst to the two groups, someone stood on a roof looking down on them. This person stayed in the shadows and said," Hikari Sentai Raidenger and Yami Sentai Shadowger. Seems Zenith and Nadir wish make this harder for me. No matter, i still have my trump card and i'll achieve my goal no matter what. "


	7. Raidenger 3

Currently, Nadir was watching the Shadowgers train and said," You're all doing great. "

" Wasn't the others supposed to be training with us too? ",Jamie said while hitting a dummy. Nadir was going to speak when suddenly, red, blue and pink streaks of lightning zoomed pass her. These streaks went all over the training room, which made the Shadowgers stop what they were doing and watch.

The streaks then stayed in one place but continued moving incredibly fast until Paul B tumbled into the wall. Equinox then flew flew out and crashed into Paul B. The blue streak changed into Deino, who fist pumped while saying,"Woo! I win."

"Might I ask what you were doing?! ",Nadir said, slightly agitated. Deino said," We were doing as you said and training. "

" You only won because you're bigger. ",Equinox said while pushing himself off of Paul B. Paul B coughed and said," And very good at fighting. "

The Shadowgers nodded then Nadir said,"Well boys, you should be getting back to my father. He says he wants to show you a new volt."

" Volt? ",The Shadowgers questioned.

" Our mechs. Mine is a hawk, D gotta wolf, and E gotta a shark. Now then bye. To see the newest volt! ",Paul B said before he and his team sped out of the Shadowgers base.

" They are really nice. ",Jamie said while smiling..

" They're cool. ",Michelle said.

" I don't like Paul B. ",Casey bluntly said. Nadir nodded at all the responses then the Shadowgers began training again.

* * *

 **{ Insert Theme: Datte Atashi No Hero By LiSA }**

 **(Music)** Shots of each Rangers glares and changers lying together on the ground are seen as the song starts up. As the music picks up, the glares are seen together and flash to reveal the title card; Hikari Sentai Raidenger and Yami Sentai Shadowger.

 **(Kimi ga akirameru toko ukabanai kedo)** Paul B excitedly turned a corner, in a hurry to get somewhere. He accidentally crashed into Casey, who shouted at him as he ignored her calls.

 **(Nanimo nai nasakenai tte iu hi mo arun deshou)** Deino walked down the sidewalk alone, but as he passed by a woman, who happened to be Michelle, he paused mid-step and spun around to start flirting with her. Michelle rolled her eyes and ignored him, to which he gave a quick nod of understanding and walked in the other direction.

 **(Jinsei ni ichideo no youna doryoku no shunkan o. Ikutsumo mukaechai sou nara mite itainda yo.)** Jamie tripped over her feet as she walked down the stairs, but was quickly caught by Equinox, who happened to be going down the stairs as well. Jamie gave quick and awkward thanks, to which Equinox nodded with a grin.

 **("Isshou" ga ikko date "issho ni" o ikura demo)** Zenith leaned against his cane as he stood alone inside the all white room. He gave a nod to the screen before it changed to Nadir in the control room, typing something into a computer. She turned to the screen briefly then did a double-take, not expecting it to have been there and giving an awkward wave in response.

 **(Nanni mo nai atashi ni imi o kureta saikyou da)** A figure surrounded by mist and lightning stood across from the Raidengers in their humans forms. Their reflections in the mirrored ground showed the Shadowgers in their human forms in the Raidengers place and a collection of shadows in the place of the figure. The Rangers held up their glares as it switched to the Shadowgers being the ones standing and the Raidengers being the reflection. It began switching between the two as they started to transform before finishing with the two teams standing side by side as their transformations completed.

 **(Furee tte furee tte nando mo iwaseru nante iu sainou?)** RedShadow slashed at a Demonio De Luz, knocking it back. She struck at it again then jumped forward. However, mid-jump, she suddenly morphed into Takaraiden, who performed a move similar to a forward roll before sitting up and shooting an Akuryo in the head with an arrow.

 **(Zutto tachimukatte yo yuki o kureteru yo)** Okamiraiden slammed his gauntlet into the face of an Akuryo then backhanded it across the cheek. He brought his wrist back as he suddenly morphed into YellowShadow, who spun her tonfa around as she jumped at a Demonio De Luz to begin striking at it.

 **(Furee tte furee tte chippoke subete ga sakenderu. Sono me o mitereba atashi mo hashireru)** GreenShadow shot at a Demonio De Luz repeatedly, only to quickly jump out of the way when it fired back at her. She changed into Sameraiden, who was spinning out of the way of a shot from a Akuryo then firing back at it when he cleared the attack.

 **(Saikou no finale o kizande mite yo)** The personal machines of the Raidengers and Shadowgers were seen moving together through a corridor of lightning and shadows before combining into Lightning King and Shadowjin, which posed together.

 **(Music)** The six main characters are seen standing back to back with the opposite member of the other team, each pair shown one after the other in a split-screen effect.

 **(Datte Atashi No Hero!)** The two teams stood together and performed their respective team pose as their respective mecha posed behind them as well as the music ended.

* * *

 **At the white room,** the Raidengers ran into the hangar and saw a purple and gold crocodile volt which was bigger than the other three.

" Hey why is mine so small now? ",Deino asked. Zenith looked at the wolf volt then said," I can't have two big volts besides yours isn't small. Paul's is the smallest. "

Paul B looked Zenith then he looked at Equinox, who was snickering, and said," Quit thinking like that ya knucklehead. "

An alarm went off and Zenith said," An Akuryo is attacking at a mall. Go. "

The four used their speed and zipped out of the base while saying," Raiden change. "

* * *

 **At the mall,** A prey mantis akuryo slashed many people with its armblades then it was shot in the back by Takaraiden and Sameraiden. Okamiraiden jumped over his comrades and punched the akuryo in the face. The mantis akuryo stumbled back then looked at the three Raidengers.

" Huh, a mantis. This should be cool. ",Sameraiden said.

" Not just cool, easy. ",Okamiraiden said arrogantly. Takaraiden chuckled then said," Hey D, we shouldn't underestimate this thing. I mean it could be stronger than you. "

Okamiraiden scoffed then he charged at the akuryo and punched it in the face. He then blocked a slash before kicking the mantis akuryo in the chest. She then summoned her sword and slashed it twice.

The two remaining Raidengers watched Okamiraiden fight and Takaraiden said," And Deino's being Deino. "

The two Raidengers then charged into the battle and kicked the akuryo back. Takaraiden slashed the akuryo twice then it was punched by Okamiraiden before being shot by Sameraiden. Takaraiden jumped over his brothers and shot the mantis akuryo several times.

The mantis akuryo stumbled back then sharpened its arm blades before it began making a clicking sound. The Raidengers were confused by this action then a bigger mantis akuryo appeared behind them and slashed them in the back. The second mantis akuryo slashed Takaraiden and Sameraiden several times then was hit in the chest by Okamiraiden.

Takaraiden slashed at the first mantis akuryo then was slashed three times in the back. Sameraiden shot at both mantis akuryo then was slashed by both.

Takaraiden and Okamiraiden blocked several slashes then they dodged two slashes. Takaraiden slashed one of the mantis akuryo then Okamiraiden punched the same one.

The two mantis akuryo stood in front of the Raidengers then they disappeared from where they stood. The Raidengers fell to the ground and Sameraiden said," I've never been so glad to have something stop. "

Okamiraiden only punched the ground and grunted in frustration. Okamiraiden noticed this and turned his head to Okamiraiden.

* * *

 **At the Raidengers base,** Zenith nodded and said," Two akuryo at the same time, that is perplexing? "

" How is that, whatever word you just used. ",Paul B asked.

" Perplexing means weird or odd and it is that because usually Akuryo appear one at a time and they're never of the same kind. ",Zenith said. Paul B nodded then he looked at Equinox and said," E, don't you know a lot about bugs? "

Equinox then said," Yeah. Since one was bigger than the other then they were probably husband and wife. "

Zenith gained a surprised look then Paul B said," We're smart when we know what you're talking about. "

Zenith nodded then he looked around and saw that Deino was not there. Equinox saw Zenith's expression and said," Yeah Deino left after the battle. "

Paul B nodded then he said," I'll go get him. "

Zenith nodded then said," I need to pay attention to you kids more often. " as he walked towards an kitchen.

* * *

 **Out in the city,** Deino walked up to a shore line and he had a saddened expression on his face. He grunted then looked back when he heard Paul B say,"I knew you'd be here."

"How?",Denio asked. Paul B chuckled then said," Why wouldn't I? We're brothers aren't we? "

Denio let out a brief snicker then he said," Yeah we are. "

" So I guess you took today's loss pretty badly. ",Paul B said.

" I did. I mean I rushed in and got my ass handed to me which then got you guys hurt. I was being stupid. ",Deino said while having his head down. Paul B stood next to his brother then said,"Eh, it isn't the first time that's happened. I mean, remember that time you tried to fight the entire football team and had to get saved by me and E? "

"Ha ha yeah. We took out most of them before they jumped us. ",Deino said reminiscing about the past. Paul B and Deino chuckled then Paul B said," That was a good day bro. Plus it showed everyone that we were brothers and we'd stand together no matter what. "

Deino looked at Paul B, who looked him in the eyes, then said," It was, wasn't it. "

" Yeah and that hasn't changed D. You may have gotten your ass kicked but me and E are still gonna be with you. ",Paul B said. Deino nodded then he and Paul B fist bumped just before Sameraiden appeared beside Paul B and Deino while saying," The mantis are back. Come now. "

Deino and Paul B nodded then they revealed their phones and pressed the buttons on top making the phones announce," **OKAMI, TAKA!** "

" Raiden change. ",Deino and Paul B said as they closed their phones and put them in the air. Blue and Red lightning bolts came down and struck the two while the phones announced," **RAIDENGER SANJOU.** "

* * *

 **In a shopping center,** both mantis akuryo were destroying a jewellery store. The smallest mantis akuryo bent down and examined some of the necklaces then made a clicking sound. The bigger one nodded then both walked out of the store to see The Raidengers standing side by side.

" The winged bolt, Takaraiden. ",Takaraiden said.

" The fanged bolt, Okamiraiden. ",Okamiraiden.

" The finned bolt, Sameraiden. "Sameraiden said.

" Three bros that will shine light through the darkness. ",Takaraiden said.

" Hikari Sentai, Raidenger. ",The Raidengers said in unison.

The two mantis akuryo looked at one another with confusion then they sharpened their arm blades.

" **STORM BOW, HURRICANE KNUCKLE, TSUNAMI BLASTER.** ",The phones announced as the Raidengers summoned their weapons.

Okamiraiden cracked his neck then said," Let's squash these bugs. "

The Raidengers charged at the mantis akuryo.

Takaraiden slashed at the smaller mantis akuryo, which blocked three of the slashes. Sameraiden shot at the smaller mantis akuryo then blocked several slashes before bashing it in the head with his gun.

Okamiraiden blocked slashes from the big mantis akuryo then he dodged some more. The mantis akuryo switched targets and they both slashed the Raidengers across their chest. The Raidengers were pushed back to back and Takaraiden said," How the hell do we beat these things? "

" I don't know. It's like they're able to plan a way to counter us. ",Sameraiden said. Okamiraiden heard this then thought about how the mantis akuryo have always been making clicking sounds at one another. He smirked under her helmet then said," I got this. "

Takaraiden and Sameraiden looked at Okamiraiden as he charged at the biggest mantis akuryo. Okamiraiden dodged several attacks then he punched at the mantis akuryo wildly, missing each time. The biggest mantis akuryo made a clicking noise then smashed it's foot into Okamiraiden's chest. The smaller mantis akuryo jumped over the two other Raidengers and raised one of its arm blades to slash Okamiraiden from above.

Okamiraiden quickly spun around while saying," Gotcha you son of a bitch! " and swiftly launching his Hurricane Knuckle into the smaller mantis akuryo's chest, causing the smaller mantis akuryo to split half.

The bigger mantis akuryo screeched in pain and grabbed its side in pain. The two other Raidengers stared at Okamiraiden in surprise then he said," I noticed that they continuously made that clicking sound at one another while fighting us and always fought fairly close to one another. So I guess that if one died the other would feel the same pain or something like that. "

Takaraiden and Sameraiden nodded then Sameraiden said," Oh, didn't think they'd be that close when married. "

" About that, there's no way those two are married. ",Okamiraiden said while nearing his teammates. Takaraiden looked at Okamiraiden and said," How? "

" Mantis girls eat the heads of their husbands. ",Okamiraiden said. The two other Raidengers nodded in unison while saying," Oh, that makes sense. "

Okamiraiden nodded then he turned around to the remaining mantis akuryo, that screeched at them.

Takaraiden and Sameraiden readied themselves but Okamiraiden got in front of them and said," Hold on bros. I wanna beat this one all by myself. " before he charged at the mantis akuryo.

 _{Insert theme: Alone by My First Story}_

Okamiraiden ducked a slash then blocked another before kicking the mantis akuryo in the stomach. He then punched the mantis akuryo twice before jumping up and punching it in the face. The mantis stumbled back then looked back at Okamiraiden before gathering violet energy on its arm blades and slashing many energy shockwaves at him.

Okamiraiden charged at the akuryo, dodging and hitting the shockwaves that came towards him in the process. Once close, he smashed his gauntlet into the akuryo's face then followed up with a knee to it's chin. The mantis akuryo tried to attack Okamiraiden but the blue Raidenger grabbed its arm blade and broke it off. The mantis akuryo screeched in pain then was kicked so hard in the side that it crashed into a pillar.

Okamiraiden chuckled then he pressed the button inside his gauntlet. The mantis akuryo stood up and Okamiraiden charged at the akuryo and delivered his finisher to its face.

" **LIGHTNING BITE!** "

The mantis akuryo flew back a few feet then exploded. Okamiraiden spun on his heel and walked towards his brothers while saying," That was easy. "

 _{Theme end.}_

Takaraiden and Sameraiden only stared at Okamiraiden as he approached them while saying," Guys. I know I'm amazing but you don't need to stare. "

" NIce one D. ",Takaraiden stuttered.

" How come you got to be really cool and fight the akuryo by yourself. ",Sameraiden said.

" **SHADOW SAISEI!** ",The Raidengers heard from behind them. The team then looked back as a giant mantis akuryo, that now had fours arms, appeared and broke through the roof of the mall. The Raidengers use their super speed to race outside as Takaraiden said," Zenith, need volts fast! "

" I'm already ahead of you. I'm also sending the new crocodile volt. ",Zenith said from the phone.

The Hawk, Wolf, Shark and Crocodile volts ran towards the giant mantis with all three Raidengers jumping in their respective volts.

The crocodile volt roared, or make the noise that crocodiles make, as it charged at the mantis akuryo. Once it was close it chomped down on the akuryo's ankle. The akuryo screeched in pain then slashed the Crocodile volt a few times to get it off. The Wolf volt jumped up and slashed the mantis akuryo across the chest before it was swatted away. The mantis akuryo then kicked the Crocodile volt away.

The crocodile volt tumbled to it's feet then it roared and Okamiraiden said," Okay, now you've made me mad. "

" Raiden gattai. ",Takaraiden, Okamiraiden, and Sameraiden exclaimed.

* * *

The Shark and Wolf volts flew alongside one another. The Wolf volts front and hind legs folded in on each other before the body extended and the tail detached from the body, forming a left arm. The Shark volt had its fins fold into its belly and the front of the body extended with the tail detaching, forming a right arm.

The Crocodile volt's hind legs extended and straightened out as it's feet folded down. The front legs straightened then collapsed into the body. The tail detached and straightened out. The Crocodile opened it's mouth then the jaws split apart and spun around before folding down on both side, upper jaw on the right and lower jaw on the left. This formed a body, legs and shoulder pads.

The Hawk Volt changed into the head of Lightning King then all four Volts combined into Lightning King.

* * *

Lightning King now stood, with Takaraiden, Okamiraiden and Sameraiden saying," Kanzen, Lightning King! "

Lightning King readied itself as the Mantis akuryo charged at it. The mantis akuryo slashed at Lightning King but it was dodged and the robot punched the akuryo twice. Lightning King then kicked the mantis akuryo back before getting slashed several times. Lightning King stumbled a bit but quickly dodged a slash before punching the akuryo three times. It was then slashed in the side by both sets of the mantis akuryo's arms.

Lightning King stumbled into a building then Sameraiden said," We're getting nowhere with this. "

" Where are our weapons again! ",Okamiraiden said while slamming his hands on his console.

Suddenly, Lightning King revealed the tail of the crocodile volt and it was now a club of some sort. The Raidengers saw this then in unison they said," That can work. "

Lightning King then hit the mantis akuryo with the club before bashing it in the head. Lightning King blocked a slash then kicked the mantis akuryo in the stomach before hitting it over the head once more. The mantis akuryo stumbled a bit before it slashed Lightning King across the chest, making the giant robot fall onto a building.

The Raidengers held onto their seats then Takaraiden said," Okay, can one of us find a button for a finisher or something! "

The three began searching then they all saw buttons on their consoles that had all three of their animals on it and said in unison," Found it! " before slamming it down.

Red, blue, pink, and purple energy began gathering around the club then Lightning King readied itself as the mantis akuryo tried to stab it. Lightning King dodged then it hit the akuryo several times while the Raidengers shouted in unison," Lightning King, Storm Basher! "

Lightning King then hit the mantis akuryo into the air, just before it exploded. Lightning King then relaxed itself.

* * *

At the Raidengers base, Zenith smiled as the Raidengers appeared in the base. He clapped and said," Well done you three. That was some fine teamwork out there. **"**

" Is it really teamwork when Deino did most of the work? ",Equinox said.

" It does when the reason he even did was because of the encouragement of his brother. ",Zenith said. Paul B smirked then said," You're welcome. "

" Ha ha, Paul had to pull you out of another slump D? ",Equinox teased Deino.

Deino walked up to Equinox and he said," So what E? Got a problem with that? " before he put Equinox in a headlock and began giving him a noogie and tried to grab Paul B, who backed away quickly. Deino then began chasing Paul B and Equinox.

Zenith smiled and chuckled then he looked at some small screens and noticed a rather pale japanese man with shoulder length wavy dark brown hair walking away as the mantis akuryo grew giant. This man wore a grey t shirt, black torn jeans, and rugged black boots. Zenith gained an astonished expression and he quietly said," Kei. " as he stared at the man on the screen.


	8. Shadowger 3

In the white room, Zenith and Nadir looked at the screen and Nadir had a shocked expression on her face. Nadir put her hand over her mouth and said,"You're sure this is him? Not just some random person?"

"My daughter, it is him. Even though it is only a video, I can tell that this is the real Kei.",Zenith said with solemn in his voice. Nadir sniffled then said,"Why was he there? How is he there?"

"I do not know but we cannot tell either teams about him. Not yet at least.",Zenith said. Nadir nodded then said,"Not until we know if he's an ally or not."

Zenith walked over to Nadir and patted her on the back while saying,"Do you need a moment my daughter?"

Nadir shook her head then said,"No, I'm fine. I must leave to see the Shadowgers." before she disappeared from where she stood.

* * *

 **{ Insert Theme: Datte Atashi No Hero By LiSA }**

 **(Music)** Shots of each Rangers glares and changers lying together on the ground are seen as the song starts up. As the music picks up, the glares are seen together and flash to reveal the title card; Hikari Sentai Raidenger and Yami Sentai Shadowger.

 **(Kimi ga akirameru toko ukabanai kedo)** Paul B excitedly turned a corner, in a hurry to get somewhere. He accidentally crashed into Casey, who shouted at him as he ignored her calls.

 **(Nanimo nai nasakenai tte iu hi mo arun deshou)** Deino walked down the sidewalk alone, but as he passed by a woman, who happened to be Michelle, he paused mid-step and spun around to start flirting with her. Michelle rolled her eyes and ignored him, to which he gave a quick nod of understanding and walked in the other direction.

 **(Jinsei ni ichideo no youna doryoku no shunkan o. Ikutsumo mukaechai sou nara mite itainda yo.)** Jamie tripped over her feet as she walked down the stairs, but was quickly caught by Equinox, who happened to be going down the stairs as well. Jamie gave quick and awkward thanks, to which Equinox nodded with a grin.

 **("Isshou" ga ikko date "issho ni" o ikura demo)** Zenith leaned against his cane as he stood alone inside the all white room. He gave a nod to the screen before it changed to Nadir in the control room, typing something into a computer. She turned to the screen briefly then did a double-take, not expecting it to have been there and giving an awkward wave in response.

 **(Nanni mo nai atashi ni imi o kureta saikyou da)** A figure surrounded by mist and lightning stood across from the Raidengers in their humans forms. Their reflections in the mirrored ground showed the Shadowgers in their human forms in the Raidengers place and a collection of shadows in the place of the figure. The Rangers held up their glares as it switched to the Shadowgers being the ones standing and the Raidengers being the reflection. It began switching between the two as they started to transform before finishing with the two teams standing side by side as their transformations completed.

 **(Furee tte furee tte nando mo iwaseru nante iu sainou?)** RedShadow slashed at a Demonio De Luz, knocking it back. She struck at it again then jumped forward. However, mid-jump, she suddenly morphed into Takaraiden, who performed a move similar to a forward roll before sitting up and shooting an Akuryo in the head with an arrow.

 **(Zutto tachimukatte yo yuki o kureteru yo)** Okamiraiden slammed his gauntlet into the face of an Akuryo then backhanded it across the cheek. He brought his wrist back as he suddenly morphed into YellowShadow, who spun her tonfa around as she jumped at a Demonio De Luz to begin striking at it.

 **(Furee tte furee tte chippoke subete ga sakenderu. Sono me o mitereba atashi mo hashireru)** GreenShadow shot at a Demonio De Luz repeatedly, only to quickly jump out of the way when it fired back at her. She changed into Sameraiden, who was spinning out of the way of a shot from a Akuryo then firing back at it when he cleared the attack.

 **(Saikou no finale o kizande mite yo)** The personal machines of the Raidengers and Shadowgers were seen moving together through a corridor of lightning and shadows before combining into Lightning King and Shadowjin, which posed together.

 **(Music)** The six main characters are seen standing back to back with the opposite member of the other team, each pair shown one after the other in a split-screen effect.

 **(Datte Atashi No Hero!)** The two teams stood together and performed their respective team pose as their respective mecha posed behind them as well as the music ended.

* * *

 **At the Shadowgers base,** Nadir appeared in the hallway and wiped a tear from her face then she walked into the training room to see only Jamie training. She raised an eyebrow then asked,"Where are Casey and Michelle?"

"Well Casey is babysitting right now while we don't know where Michelle is.",Jamie said nervously. Nadir shook her head then said,"Casey has children?"

"No, babysitting is when you watch someone else's children. I think she's watching her nieces or something.",Jamie said. Nadir raised an eyebrow then said,"Hmm, okay." as she walked over to her console.

Jamie looked at Nadir and said,"You okay Nadir? You seem a bit off right now."

Nadir looked at Jamie and nodded while saying,"I'm fine, just remembering a loved one."

Jamie walked up to Nadir and said,"Oh really? Who is it, Zenith?"

"No, it's not my father. It's of no concern to you all.",Nadir said. Jamie walked away from Nadir. Nadir could only look at her keyboard, with sadness prevalent in her eyes.

* * *

 **At a park,** Michelle sat by herself listening to music on her phone. She looked in front of her and saw a mother and daughter playing on a swing set. Michelle sighed then she felt someone tap her on her shoulder and she looked at them to see a African American woman about her age standing behind her. This woman had long black hair that went down her back and she wore a grey t-shirt, ripped blue jeans, and black heels.

Michelle smiled then hugged this girl while saying,"Hey ."

"Hey to yourself, where have you been?",the woman asked as she and Michelle sat next to each other. Michelle looked at the woman and said,"I told you, I've been busy."

"Yeah, you've told me that but you haven't told me what you're busy with. I mean you've been skipping classes and having the teachers just give you the work and page number, you quit your job, and you barely return any of my calls or text.",the woman said.

"Look some stuff has just been happening that is… hard to explain.", Michelle said while playing with her fingers and looking at her hands. The woman put her hand under Michelle's chin and made her look her in the eyes before she said,"Chelle, tell me please."

Michelle sighed before she heard screams coming from behind her and she turned around to see a Bull Demonio De Luz, that had white fur, gold horns and hooves, and red eyes.

Michelle gained a surprised and worried expression as the woman and her stood up. The woman began running along with Michelle then the bull Demonio De Luz looked at Michelle and through its vision, it could see a green and black light emitting from her.

The bull Demonio De Luz then charged at Michelle and hit her away from the woman. Michelle tumbled on the ground and held her back in pain. The woman worriedly shouted,"Chelle!"

Michelle sat up and saw the bull Demonio De Luz charging at her. Suddenly, Yellowshadow punched the Demonio De Luz in the side of the head, making it fall to the side and miss Michelle. Yellowshadow helped Michelle up and said,"You okay?"

"Yeah but you guys need to deal with this thing.",Michelle said.

"What? You're not gonna help me?", Yellowshadow asked. Yellowshadow then looked at Michelle then ran towards the battle pulling back on her submarine and summoning her tonfa.

" **TSUNAMI TONFA!** "

Michelle bit her lip then she ran over to the woman and said,"Let's go." before they both ran away.

Yellowshadow was kicked by the bull Demonio De Luz and tumbled back then jumped away before her head was crushed. Yellowshadow hit the Demonio De Luz several times then the bull hit her with a horn. The bull Demonio De Luz then roared before stomping on the ground many times, making pillars of gold lightning come down and hit the lone shadowger.

Suddenly, Redshadow flew in and slashed the bull Demonio De Luz twice then kicked it in the head. The bull Demonio De Luz roared then was hit several times by Yellowshadow before being slashed several times by Redshadow. The bull Demonio De Luz roared then it disappeared in a pillar of gold lightning.

The two Shadowgers deactivated their transformations then Casey said,"Sorry I was late, my aunt took a bit to get back."

"Hey better late than never.",Jamie said in a gracious tone. Jamie then gained a confused look then said,"Why does it smell like cologne?"

"I don't know.",Casey said while hiding the fact that she was smelling herself. Casey then cursed under her breath before saying,"Where's Michelle?"

"She told me that she couldn't fight with us then ran off with some woman.",Jamie said. Casey groaned then said,"Seriously? Why in the hell would she do that?"

Jamie shrugged then Casey groaned then said,"We can ask her later, for now we should get back to Nadir."

Casey and Jamie nodded then the two teleported to their base.

* * *

 **At a bar,** Michelle walked out talking on her phone then said,"Yes i'm fine Nat. I know that big bull thing was scary and I could've died but i'm alright. I gotta go now, but I will call you later. Bye."

Michelle hung up her phone then began walking when she heard someone say,"She seems pretty worried about you."

Michelle stopped and spun around to see a Caucasian man with short black hair leaning against a wall. This man wore a red dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows under a black vest, black slacks and black dress shoes. This man also had a cane in his hand that had grip in the shape of a crow's head. The crow's head was silver with red jewels for eyes.

"I mean I wouldn't know because I've never met her but from her tone of voice, she is worried.",the man said with a grin. Michelle had a questioning gaze on her face then she said,"Uh, who are you?"

"Me? I'm just a helper of sorts and I can see that you are in need of help.",the man said while standing up and walking towards Michelle. Michelle kept her confused expression then she said,"I don't need any help, especially from a creepy guy like you."

The man shrugged then said,"You probably don't considering you are the green shadowger but still keep this. Consider it a down payment on our new friendship." as he walked past Michelle.

Michelle's eyes widened from hearing what the man called her and she spun around to see he was gone. She continued to search for the man, stopping when she couldn't find him. Michelle scratched her head then she look at her right hand to see a bracelet that had black and green jewel in the center of it and a card underneath was in it. Michelle took the card and read it aloud,"Enjoy the bracelet Greenshadow. From Corvus."

Michelle sighed then said,"This has been such a weird day. *sigh* Whatever, I just need to get to the base." before pressing a button on her brace and teleporting away.

* * *

 **At the Shadowgers base,** Michelle teleported in and Casey said,"Where have you been?"

"None of your business Casey.",Michelle said rudely. Casey gritted her teeth and was going to speak but then Jamie put her hands over Casey's mouth. Nadir stepped up and said,"It is my business however. So please educate us on your recent whereabouts Michelle."

Michelle looked at Nadir then sighed before saying,"I was making sure my girlfriend was okay."

Casey and Jamie gained surprised expressions and their jaws dropped before they said,"You're into girls?!"

"Yes I am okay. Jeez it's not that big of a deal.",Michelle defensively said. Nadir noticed this behavior from Michelle but didn't say anything about it. She then said,"What has happened to your companion?"

"Nothing, she was just freaking out because that bull Demonio De Luz attacked me. I had to get her out of there.",Michelle said. Nadir nodded then said,"Is she the reason you didn't help Jamie?"

"Yeah. Look I don't have to explain anything else to you all, so I'm just gonna go home.", Michelle said before she walked out of the room. Casey was about to call out to Michelle but Nadir put her hand on Nadir's shoulder before saying,"Let me talk to her."

Nadir then followed after Michelle.

* * *

 **Currently,** the bull Demonio De Luz was trotting through a white space when the man from before, the one who Michelle met with named Corvus, appeared in front of it.

Corvus gave the Bull Demonio De Luz a friendly grin before saying,"Ah Demonio De Luz. You all are just so easy to work with. I mean you do what I say when I say it, which I enjoy."

The Bull Demonio De Luz bowed then Corvus walked up to it and petted it on the head before saying,"Now I require two things of you my friend. One," and breaking off one of the Demonio De Luz's horns. Corvus placed his hand on the broken horn then took it off and it began growing back.

"I'll need this horn and two, I need you to go after that girl. The one Greenshadow was with before the other Shadowgers appeared.",Corvus said. The Bull Demonio De Luz bellowed then it ran forward before disappearing in a gold energy pillar. Corvus smiled while nodding then he turned on his heel and walked away while twirling his cane.

* * *

 **At night in a diner,** Michelle sat in a corner booth by herself until Nadir came up and sat in front of her while saying,"Mind if I take a seat?"

"Well I did but you already sat down so no.", Michelle said annoyed. Nadir crossed her arms then said,"Say it."

"Say what?",Michelle asked.

"The reason why you're so hostile towards your comrades.",Nadir said. Michelle scoffed then said,"I'm not hostile."

Nadir raised an eyebrow then Michelle sighed before slumping in her chair and saying,"I've been growing distant from my girlfriend recently due to me not telling her that I am a Shadowger. I wanna tell her but I know if I do she'll worry so much that she'd probably do something stupid."

"Well as I see it you're being like an old friend of mine in that you're doing something that's right but not telling the one person who needs to know.",Nadir said. Michelle thought about what Myra was saying and looked at her hands. Nadir put her hand on Michelle's shoulder then said,"My advice is that you should tell your girlfriend that you're Greenshadow. You never know what reaction you'll get from her."

Michelle sat back in her seat and nodded. Nadir smiled warmly then her and Michelle's brace's began beeping. Nadir lifted her arm and Casey said,"The bull Demonio De Luz is back." from the brace.

"And it's attacking Michelle's girlfriend.",Jamie said from the brace. Michelle gained a worried expression then she left the diner.

* * *

 **In front of a house,** Redshadow and Yellowshadow were currently fighting the Bull Demonio De Luz as Nat, the woman from before, hid behind her car. Redshadow slashed the Bull Demonio De Luz twice then was hit back into Yellowshadow. Yellowshadow caught Redshadow then ran towards the bull before hitting it with her tonfa several times. The Bull Demonio De Luz bellowed then fired gold energy from it's horns that hit Redshadow and Yellowshadow.

The two Shadowgers tumbled on the ground as Greenshadow ran up to them. The two got up and Redshadow said,"What took you so long?"

"Traffic.",Greenshadow joked. Greenshadow looked towards Nat then gasped before turning to Redshadow and angrily saying,"Why is she still here?!"

"If you haven't noticed, THERE'S A GIANT BULL BLOCKING HER PATH!", Redshadow yelled. Greenshadow gritted her teeth under her helmet then Yellowshadow said,"Look out!"

The three Shadowgers were then blasted away from one another by a energy burst hitting the ground behind them.

Greenshadow landed near Nat, who gasped in surprise. Greenshadow got up then said,"Nat, get out of here."

"What? How do you know who I am?",Nat asked.

"That doesn't matter. You need to go before you get hurt.",Greenshadow said hastily.

"It matters to me. Now how do you know my name?",Nat said. Greenshadow groaned then took off her helmet and said,"There here's your answer."

Nat had a surprised expression on her face then she said,"Chelle, you're a?"

"Yes I am. I'll explain later but now just please go before you get hurt. Please Nat.", Michelle said with worry in her eyes and a shaking voice. Nat nodded then kissed Michelle softly before running away, as the Bull Demonio De Luz was distracted. Michelle sighed then put her helmet back on before charging towards the Bull Demonio De Luz.

Redshadow slashed the Bull three times before she flew away. Yellowshadow hit the bull three times then was hit back, but Redshadow caught her. Greenshadow charged in and kicked the Demonio De Luz across the face before revealing her exhaust gun and shooting it in the same place several times. Greenshadow shot the Demonio De Luz two more times before being shot in the chest and tumbling back.

Red, Yellow and Greenshadow regrouped and Redshadow said,"Damn this thing is tough." She then looked around and asked,"Where's Michelle?"

Suddenly, Greenshadow was on the Bull Demonio De Luz's back as it tried to buck her off. Greenshadow tried to stay balanced then she said,"Okay hope this works." as she took out her guns. Greenshadow then shot the Demonio De Luz several times in the horns before getting thrown off and crashing near her team. Greenshadow jumped to her feet and said,"Ow, that hurt a lot."

"Uh, what did you do?",Yellowshadow asked. Greenshadow looked at her teammates and said,"I shot it in the horns."

"Why?",Redshadow and Yellowshadow asked. Greenshadow shrugged then said,"I thought if I did then it would stop blasting us with lightning."

Red and Yellowshadow nodded while saying,"Oh."

"That's helpful.",Yellowshadow said. Greenshadow nodded then she said,"Now why don't we finish this thing off? And let's try a roll call please."

The other Shadowgers nodded then Redshadow sighed before she said,"Redshadow." and did her roll call pose.

"Greenshadow.",Greenshadow said while doing her roll call pose.

"Yellowshadow.",Yellowshadow said while doing her roll call pose.

"Yami Sentai, Shadowger.",The Shadowgers said in unison doing their poses together.

The four then charged at the Demonio De Luz.

Greenshadow shot the Demonio De Luz many times then jumped over it in order for Yellowshadow to hit it twice. Yellowshadow proceeded to hit the Demonio De Luz many times before getting blown back.

Greenshadow caught Yellowshadow then the two jumped out of the way of an attack from the Bull Demonio De Luz. Redshadow flew around the Demonio De Luz, who tried to blast her with gold energy to no avail. Redshadow then swooped down and slashed the Demonio De Luz, cutting off its horns.

The Bull Demonio De Luz bellowed in pain then began stomping the ground wildly. Greenshadow kept her balance then put her motorcycle into her Exhaust Gun, causing green and black energy to go gather around the barrel.

" **ABYSS BURST!** ",the exhaust gun announced. Greenshadow then pulled the trigger and a huge energy burst flew towards The Bull Demonio De Luz, hitting it and making her explode.

Greenshadow relaxed herself then regrouped with the other Shadowgers. Redshadow then said,"Okay, let's get ready for the giant form of it."

Unbeknownst to the Shadowgers, Corvus was watching the fight from the shadows. He sighed then said,"Shame. I actually kinda liked that bull. Oh well, let's give em a challenge."

He then pulled out a crystal and incoherently chanted towards it then he threw it in the air, with it breaking and changing into a giant white and gold golem, think of gorem from Bakugon.

The Shadowgers saw the golem then Greenshadow said,"That's new."

"Yes it is.",Redshadow said. The four then pulled back on their vehicles and they changed into their bigger forms.

* * *

 **"** **SHADOWJIN, INCOMPLETE.** **"**

Shadowjin now stood and charged at the golem. Shadowjin punched the golem twice then was punched once and skidded back. Shadowjin stumbled then was hit with a building and fell over.

Inside the Shadowjin cockpit, the three Shadowgers braced themselves then Yellowshadow said,"Is it just me or is this thing really tough."

"It is tough. Most likely because it's made of crystals like Druid was.",Greenshadow said.

Redshadow groaned then said,"Please don't remind me of Druid."

Shadowjin stood up and a magenta colored tank rolled past it. The tank shot the golem three times then Nadir said,"Sorry for being late with this one girls."

The golem roared then slammed it's fist into the ground and the tank tumbled around, stopping on it's treads. Shadowjin kicked the golem then Greenshadow said,"Nadir, how do we get this thing to combine with us."

"Press the buttons in your cockpits again.",Nadir said from the coms.

"Oh of course.",Greenshadow said. Redshadow realized what Greenshadow was saying and said,"Yeah, this thing has said that it's incomplete every time we form it."

The Shadowgers then pulled the levers in their cockpit.

The tank shot the golem in chest, making it stumble back, then it jumped into the air. The head of the tank detached from the body and a piece of it broke off as it folded in half downwards with the barrel facing outward and a handle folding down from the back. This formed a gun.

The tank treads folded into the body of the tank. This formed a shield of some sort.

The shield connected to Shadowjin's back as the gun went into it's hand. The part that detached from the head of the tank came down onto Shadowjin's head, making a helmet that was black with a crown motif on top that was red, green, yellow and magenta.

Shadowjin then stood and aimed it's gun while it announced," **SHADOWJIN, COMPLETE.** "

The golem roared and charged at Shadowjin, who simply shot it twice. Shadowjin continued to shoot the golem as it charged at it. Once in close enough range, Shadowjin revealed it's staff and slashed it twice before kicking it in the chest.

"Time to finish this thing.", Redshadow said before she and the other Shadowgers pressed the buttons on their consoles.

Red, yellow, green and magenta energy gathered around the barrel of Shadowjin's gun then it fired a huge energy burst into the golem, making it explode. Shadowjin then rested.

Redshadow and Yellowshadow sighed in relief then Greenshadow said,"Okay now that that's taken care of. I gotta go talk with my girlfriend."

"Don't worry about it Michelle. Things will be okay.",Nadir said over the communications. Yellowshadow nodded in agreement while Redshadow stayed silent. Greenshadow nodded before leaving Shadowjin.

* * *

The next day, The Shadowgers were training and Michelle said,"So in short, I told Nat and she was fine with me being a Shadowger but she did have some worries."

"As expected.",Nadir said.

"The good thing is that you told her and now you're good.",Nadir said with a smile. Michelle nodded then said,"Yeah, thanks for the advice Nadir."

Nadir nodded then she said,"Wait, where's Casey?"

Michelle and Jamie shrugged then Nadir sighed before saying,"Very well."

The two prepared to start training then Jamie asked Michelle,"So what was that one worry your girlfriend has?"

"Oh it was that I'd try to get with either Casey and you.",Michelle said. The two looked at her with confusion then Michelle explained,"I told her that I wouldn't date Jamie because even though you're hot, you're obviously into dudes like Equinox. While Casey… well you know how we feel towards one another."

Jamie nodded then Jamie hastily and said,"Wait, wait. I'm not into Equinox. I don't like him in that way."

Michelle smiled and teased,"Jamie, you like Equinox. It's obvious."

Jamie covered her ears and said,"No hables ingles." as she blushed.

Nadir smiled warmly at the Shadowgers then turned to one of her monitors and stared at the image of the man Zenith called Kei with saddened eyes.

* * *

In a dungeon of sorts, Corvus came up from a basement and said,"Okay, so my newest creation is ready and the plan to gain another ally is now in motion. Guess it's time for phase two."

Corvus then walked into a lavish room and said,"You boys ready to make your introductions?" as he smiled.

One man looked at Corvus and smirked. This man was African American and had dreadlocks that only went to half his head and were tied up with a few hanging over his face along with a mustache and beard. This man was muscular as well. He wore a blue jean jacket over a white t shirt, black jeans and timberland boots.

Another man came out of the darkness and revealed himself to be Kei. Corvus smiled and said,"Oh this is gonna be fun."


	9. RaidengerShadowger 3

{ Insert Theme: Datte Atashi No Hero By LiSA }

 **(Music)** Shots of each Rangers glares and changers lying together on the ground are seen as the song starts up. As the music picks up, the glares are seen together and flash to reveal the title card; Hikari Sentai Raidenger and Yami Sentai Shadowger.

 **(Kimi ga akirameru toko ukabanai kedo)** Paul B excitedly turned a corner, in a hurry to get somewhere. He accidentally crashed into Casey, who shouted at him as he ignored her calls.

 **(Nanimo nai nasakenai tte iu hi mo arun deshou)** Deino walked down the sidewalk alone, but as he passed by a woman, who happened to be Michelle, he paused mid-step and spun around to start flirting with her. Michelle rolled her eyes and ignored him, to which he gave a quick nod of understanding and walked in the other direction.

 **(Jinsei ni ichideo no youna doryoku no shunkan o. Ikutsumo mukaechai sou nara mite itainda yo.)** Jamie tripped over her feet as she walked down the stairs, but was quickly caught by Equinox, who happened to be going down the stairs as well. Jamie gave quick and awkward thanks, to which Equinox nodded with a grin.

 **("Isshou" ga ikko date "issho ni" o ikura demo)** Zenith leaned against his cane as he stood alone inside the all white room. He gave a nod to the screen before it changed to Nadir in the control room, typing something into a computer. She turned to the screen briefly then did a double-take, not expecting it to have been there and giving an awkward wave in response.

 **(Nanni mo nai atashi ni imi o kureta saikyou da)** A figure surrounded by mist and lightning stood across from the Raidengers in their humans forms. Their reflections in the mirrored ground showed the Shadowgers in their human forms in the Raidengers place and a collection of shadows in the place of the figure. The Rangers held up their glares as it switched to the Shadowgers being the ones standing and the Raidengers being the reflection. It began switching between the two as they started to transform before finishing with the two teams standing side by side as their transformations completed.

 **(Furee tte furee tte nando mo iwaseru nante iu sainou?)** RedShadow slashed at a Demonio De Luz, knocking it back. She struck at it again then jumped forward. However, mid-jump, she suddenly morphed into Takaraiden, who performed a move similar to a forward roll before sitting up and shooting an Akuryo in the head with an arrow.

 **(Zutto tachimukatte yo yuki o kureteru yo)** Okamiraiden slammed his gauntlet into the face of an Akuryo then backhanded it across the cheek. He brought his wrist back as he suddenly morphed into YellowShadow, who spun her tonfa around as she jumped at a Demonio De Luz to begin striking at it.

 **(Furee tte furee tte chippoke subete ga sakenderu. Sono me o mitereba atashi mo hashireru)** GreenShadow shot at a Demonio De Luz repeatedly, only to quickly jump out of the way when it fired back at her. She changed into Sameraiden, who was spinning out of the way of a shot from a Akuryo then firing back at it when he cleared the attack.

 **(Saikou no finale o kizande mite yo)** The personal machines of the Raidengers and Shadowgers were seen moving together through a corridor of lightning and shadows before combining into Lightning King and Shadowjin, which posed together.

 **(Music)** The six main characters are seen standing back to back with the opposite member of the other team, each pair shown one after the other in a split-screen effect.

 **(Datte Atashi No Hero!)** The two teams stood together and performed their respective team pose as their respective mecha posed behind them as well as the music ended.

* * *

 **At a grocery store,** Deino and Equinox were walking down the aisle together with Vicky pushing the cart. Equinox stood in front of the milk and said,"So time for us to get milk for the apartment."

Deino nodded then he said,"Okay, lets get what we need."

"Hey Lil D.",Deino and Equinox heard come from the end of the aisle. The two turned their heads to see the man that was standing next to Kei at the end of the last chapter. The man walked up to the two and Deino said,"Hey Darius." with anger in his voice.

Equinox looked at Darius with the same amount of anger that Deino had then said,"What are you doing here Darius?"

"Me? Oh I'm trying to get a snack. See ya around Deino.",Darius said while walking away from Deino andEquinox. Deino scowled at Darius until he turned the corner and Equinox said,"We're tell Paul about this right?"

"Of course we are E.",Deino said with a determined voice.

* * *

 **At the Shadowgers base,** Nadir stared at a necklace that was around her necklace. She brushed her fingers across an emerald that in the center then she heard Michelle say,"Who gave that to you?"

Nadir looked at the woman and said,"Excuse me?"

"Who gave you that necklace?",Michelle said while walking up to Nadir. Nadir touched the necklace then said,"It was someone special to me."

Michelle smiled briefly then said,"What happened to them?"

Nadir looked at Michelle then sighed before saying,"They died in battle, a long time ago."

Michelle leaned against some railing while nodding. Suddenly, Jamievand Casey came into the room and Casey said,"Okay guys what're we doing today for training?"

"You all shall be working on your teamwork.",Nadir said, showing no sadness in her voice.

"What? I think that our teamwork is pretty good to be honest.",Jamie said with a smile. Michelle looked at Nadir then said,"It's way better than when we were first started. Especially since me and Casey don't argue all the time."

"Still don't like one another but at least we can tolerate each other's presence.",Casey said with a forced smile.

"I understand but you three need to be in sync with one another in order to truly be a team. I mean take the Raidengers for example, when they were fighting that porcupine akuryo they had no trouble giving it hell. While you all could barely even lay a hit on that coyote Demonio De Luz.", Nadir said while walking to the three girls.

Casey, Michelle, and Jamie whined then prepared to train. Suddenly, an alarm went off and Nadir said,"A Demonio De Luz has appeared."

The Shadowgers nodded then prepared to transform.

* * *

 **At the Raidengers apartment,** Paul B, Deino and Equinox sat together and Paul B said,"You saw Darius today?"

"Yeah, the bastard came right up to me and E. I wanted to kick his ass but I couldn't.",Deino said. Equinox nodded then said,"I wonder how he even got out."

Zenith appeared into the room then said,"Anyone mind telling me who Darius is exactly and why Deino seeks to kill him."

The three young men looked at Zenith then Equinox said,"Darius is an old bully from high school. He constantly picked on us and beat us up until he left the school."

"Don't forget how he constantly got us in trouble for stuff he did.",Paul B said.

"His bullying was always towards me though. He kept saying that I was betraying my people by calling Paul and E my brothers.",Deino said angrily. Paul B then spoke up and said,"Last time we ever saw him was when he was getting hauled off to jail."

Zenith nodded then said,"He sounds like a troublesome lad."

"He's a complete asshole.", Paul B, Deino, and Equinox said in unison. Zenith nodded and said,"Never thought I'd see you three like this, but it's nice to see. I mean you're are human."

"There's an akuryo in the city.",Zenith said, when he got an alarm on a watch he wore. All the Raidengers began transforming.

* * *

 **On a college campus,** The Shadowgers ran into the opening area of the college and Greenshadow said,"Where is it?"

"Don't know. The coordinates said it's supposed to be here.",Redshadow said while looking at her brace. Yellowshadow shyly said,"Maybe they were wrong."

Suddenly, the Raidengers ran into the opening area, with all of them falling on top of one another. Redshadow sighed then said,"Oh great, the Raidengers are here." faking her excitement.

The Raidengers got up with Takaraiden saying,"Please, at least be happy we came to save your butts from an akuryo."

"An akuryo? We're here to deal with a Demonio De Luz.",Greenshadow said.

"Why haven't you guys come up with a different name for those things yet? I mean isn't a mouthful to say "Demonio De Luz" all the time?",Okamiraiden said.

"You're seriously worried about what we call the monsters we're protecting the world from?",Greenshadow questioned while looking at Okamiraiden, who nodded in response along with the other Raidengers. Greenshadow simply facepalmed.

"Can you all shut it for a sec. I'm trying to figure out why we're all here!",Redshadow shouted. Takaraiden ran up to her and said,"Hey, you don't have to yell."

"Shut it!",Redshadow said angrily.

"I'm not gonna shut up just because you order me too. Remember I am an adult.", Takaraiden said.

"Only in age. You predominantly act like a damn child and idiot!", Redshadow said. Her and Takaraiden continued to argue while Okamiraiden and Greenshadow watched on.

Yellowshadow and Sameraiden walked away from the group with Sameraiden saying,"Seems Casey and Paul B are still unable to get along."

"I'm not surprised. Casey's not really able to get along with… well honestly I think she only gets along with herself mostly.", Yellowshadow said. The two chuckled then Sameraiden said,"So you have any clue as to why both of our teams would be here?"

"Well I have an idea but you won't like it.",Yellowshadow said shyly. The two then heard snarling and looked in front of them to see Akuryo and Demonio De Luz hybrid that was a deformed mix of a wolf and ram. _(Authors note: I leave the look of all hybrids to your imaginations.)_

Sameraiden and Yellowshadow screamed in terror before they were blasted back towards their teams. Okamiraiden caught Sameraiden and Yellowshadow then placed them down as the other rangers summoned their weapons. The hybrid stalked towards the two groups as Takaraiden said,"I'm just spitballing here but that may be the reason why we're both here."

"Very nice observation.",Redshadow said sarcastically. Takaraiden looked at Redshadow briefly then back at the monster and said,"Okay people. Just like the last time."

"Hit this thing in groups, one Raidenger and one Shadowger each group.",Redshadow said authoritatively. Before the teams could charge, they heard someone clearing their throat and looked towards some stairs to see Corvus standing on them by himself. Greenshadow gasped then said,"You? What are you doing here?"

"You know that guy?",Okamiraiden questioned.

"Not really. He appeared in front of me after I was attacked by the bull Demonio De Luz then he vanished.",Greenshadow said.

Corvus smiled and said,"I'm so glad you remember our first meeting Greenshadow."

"Who are you?",Redshadow said.

"Oh right. How rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is Corvus, pleasure to meet you all. The Hikari Sentai Raidenger as well as the Yami Sentai Shadowger.",Corvus said with a smile and while pointing his cane at both teams.

"Corvus?",Sameraiden questioned.

"That sounds like a bad guy name.", Okamiraiden said. Takaraiden then stepped up and asked,"Why are you here?"

"I am here to merely observe my creation at work as well as to test the strength of you all.",Corvus said with his smile still prevalent.

"So you're the one who created that first hybrid as well as this one and you wanna fight us.", Redshadow said walking to Takaraiden's side. Corvus lightly chuckled and said,"Oh you're mistaken Redshadow. I will not be participating in this fight merely observing. You all shall fight the hybrid as well as my two associates."

Corvus then clapped his hands and two people walked out from underneath the stairs.

* * *

 **At the Raidengers base,** Zenith and Nadir watched the fight from there. They watched as the two people walked out from the stairs. Nadir saw one of them and gasped in surprise.

* * *

 **Back with the rangers,** both person's stopped just in front of the stairs revealing themselves. The one on the right was Darius, who smirked smugly, while the one on the left was Kei.

The Raidengers turned to Darius, who only smirked and said,"Long time no see fellas."

Kei simply sighed. Redshadow only looked at Corvus and said,"Are these two supposed to scare us?"

"Oh just wait young one. They haven't even prepared themselves.",Corvus said.

The two teams then looked at Darius, who had taken off his jacket and shirt to reveal his incredibly muscular body. Darius then flexed briefly and dark grey electricity surged from his body, which made scale like markings appear on his body briefly.

Kei however simply pulled out a small white coin as well as lifted up his wrist to reveal a brace that was like the Shadowgers however it was black with a grey strap. Kei then slid the coin in the brace, which made for a crescent moon shape on the brace, and coldly said,"Meian no henka."

A cloud black mist enveloped Kei before a white lightning bolt struck him causing him to gain new armor.

This suit was black and white with it being white on the right and black on the left. The gloves were different colors with the white glove being on the black side while the black one being on the white side. The boots were the same as the gloves. Over this suit was what appeared to be a half black and half white tattered hooded cloak, black on the left and white on the right, that hung down his back stopping just before his waist and the hood being over his helmet. The helmet over the suit was like the rest in color, being white on the left and black on the right, which had a visor that in the shape of two eyes with the right being white and and the left being black. Also on the helmet was a wicked smile that looked like it was stitched on to it, the left side of the smile being black and the right being white.

Both teams gasped at the sight of Kei's attire then Takaraiden said in a completely stunned tone,"No way. He's.."

"A Shadowger and a Raidenger?",Redshadow said completely stunned by the sight. Kei simply rolled his neck then said,"I'm Raidenshadow."

All eight of our heroes could only stare in disbelief at Raidenshadow as he stood in front of them along with Darius.

* * *

 **Back at the Raidengers base,** Zenith stared at his monitor with complete disbelief at the sight of Raidenshadow. Nadir could only stare at Raidenshadow as tears welled in her eyes.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. RaidengerShadowger 4

The Raidengers and Shadowgers just stared at Raidenshadow with disbelief. Darius and Raidenshadow just readied themselves to fight as did the hybrid.

"So, which one of these guys do we go for first?",Yellowshadow asked while keeping her tonfa readied and while worriedly looking all around. Sameraiden pointed his Tsunami Blaster at the three and said,"I don't know. All of them are equal amounts of scary."

Corvus grinned then said,"Don't worry, I shall choose who you all will fight." before he snapped his fingers. The hybrid howled then charged towards the teams, tackling Sameraiden and Greenshadow into a portal which appeared behind them all.

Darius charged at Okamiraiden and Yellowshadow as a portal appeared under them, with them falling in. Darius then jumped into the portal as it closed. This left Takaraiden and Redshadow in front of Raidenshadow.

Raidenshadow began walking towards the two, which made them step back slightly. Takaraiden then shook his head before charging at Raidenshadow, with Redshadow hesitantly following suit. Raidenshadow evaded the slashes from both red rangers then he kicked them in the back. Raidenshadow ducked a slash from Redshadow's rocket sabre then jumped over a slash from Takaraiden's storm bow. He then punched Redshadow before roundhouse kicking Takaraiden. Raidenshadow then got to one knee, planted his fist into both red rangers stomachs, then pushed both of them back with sending energy into them. Redshadow and Takaraiden flew back many feet then tumbled on the ground then Takaraiden said,"Okay, this guy is very powerful."

"Shut up and fight.",Redshadow said. The two reds got up and readied their weapons.

* * *

 **In the hallways of the college,** Sameraiden and Greenshadow ran down the hallways together with Sameraiden firing at the hybrid chasing them. The hybrid snarled then picked up it's pace, eventually hitting both rangers across the hallway. Sameraiden crashed into a trophy case and Greenshadow crashed into a door.

The hybrid snarled as the rangers got to their feet. Sameraiden began firing at the hybrid along with Greenshadow. The hybrid stumbled back from the blast then fired gold and purple energy bursts from its mouth, hitting the ground near Sameraiden and Greenshadow.

Sameraiden and Greenshadow stood up then charged at the hybrid.

* * *

 **On a roof of the college,** Okamiraiden and Yellowshadow were fighting Darius. Darius blocked a kick from both Raidengers then he ducked under a punch and punched Yellowshadow in the face. Okamiraiden punched Darius in the back then was punched in the gut before getting kneed in the chest. Darius then had grey electricity cover his arm before he punched Okamiraiden in the chest, causing the blue raidenger to fly back a few feet.

Yellowshadow kneed Darius in the back then dodged an elbow before punching him several times in the chest. Darius chuckled then he punched Yellowshadow in the face before continuously kneeing her in the stomach then throwing her to the ground. Darius was going to stop on Yellowshadow's helmet but Okamiraiden dropkicked him in the chest, making him stumble back.

Okamiraiden punched and kicked Darius many times then Darius shocked him with grey electricity before punching him with both of his fist. Okamiraiden tumbled back towards Yellowshadow then got to his feet along with her. Darius scowled at the two then motioned for them to charge at him. The two rangers summoned their weapons and charged at the man.

* * *

 **Back with both red rangers,** Raidenshadow punched Redshadow then vaulted over her to kick Takaraiden before he dodged a stab from Redshadow's sword. He then kicked the red shadowger in the stomach before using her as a shield when Takaraiden shot an energy arrow at him. Raidenshadow then summoned a black and silver pistol that had a curved hilt and shot Takaraiden in the chest. Redshadow tried to elbow Raidenshadow but he effortlessly caught the attack, spun her around and shot her in the stomach four times.

Redshadow stumbled back with Takaraiden catching her. The two looked at Raidenshadow and Takaraiden said,"What is it with this guy?"

"I don't know but he's obviously a skilled fighter by how he's kicking our asses.", Redshadow said while standing up. Raidenshadow's gun disappeared and he summoned white and gold scythes which he held in a backhand style. ( _Authors note: the hilt of the scythes were white and gold while the blades we're gold.)_

Redshadow and Takaraiden readied their blades as Takaraiden suggested,"maybe we should hit him at the same time, like with the first hybrid."

Redshadow thought about it then said,"Worth a shot." before she flew towards Raidenshadow and Takaraiden sped towards him.

Once in range, the two slashed at Raidenshadow, who blocked both attacks with his scythes. The two gasped then Raidenshadow jumped and spun around in the air, causing both reds to go flying back. Raidenshadow then summoned his gun and shot both reds in the chest.

* * *

 **With Sameraiden and Greenshadow,** Greenshadow shot at the hybrid then dodged a bite from the beast. Sameraiden used his super speed to circle around it while shooting it. The two then backed off. The hybrid howled then searched for the two rangers.

Inside a classroom, the four hid behind a door and Greenshadow said,"We keep attacking that thing but nothing is happening."

"Well it is a hybrid so we need to hit it all at once.",Sameraiden said.

"We've been doing that and it's not letting up anytime soon.",Greenshadow said. Sameraiden sighed then he thought about it,"Wait a sec, maybe we can't use regular attacks on this one."

"Huh?",Greenshadow questioned.

"Like you know how the first hybrid was being hit by all of us and it got weakened. Maybe because we're the only two rangers here; we need to use stronger attacks.",Sameraiden said.

"Oh, that can work.",Greenshadow said.

The two rangers nodded then the hybrid burst through the wall snarling. Greenshadow and Sameraiden aimed their guns at the beast.

* * *

 **Back with Okamiraiden and Yellowshadow,** the two rangers were punched by Darius then Darius kicked Okamiraiden in the side. Okamiraiden tumbled on the ground then had his chest stomped on twice. Darius chuckled and said,"Doesn't this bring back memories lil D? Of how I'd whip your ass all over our school?"

Okamiraiden put his hands on Darius' boot and tried to get it off of him but Darius put his strength into it, with his boot stomping on Okamiraiden's chest again. Darius chuckled then said,"Why you still trying Lil D? You know I'm stronger than you, always have been."

"Oh really? Then why did I beat your ass before you got locked away?",Okamiraiden said with some pride. Darius became enraged and was about to smash Okamiraiden's head when Yellowshadow bashed him in the chest. Darius grunted then dodged a few slashes from Yellowshadow before catching her tonfa and throwing it to the side. Darius then covered his fist in dark grey electricity before punching Yellowshadow, knocking the wind out of her. Darius then began ruthlessly beating Yellowshadow before kicking her as hard as he could in the chest.

Yellowshadow flew back, reverting into Jamie, and landed next to Okamiraiden. Okamiraiden went to Jamie's side and worriedly said,"Jamie! Jamie, you okay?"

"Not really. That guy can pack a punch.",Jamie horsley said, coughing up some blood after she said it. Okamiraiden became angered and had blue electricity cover his body before he charged at Darius while shouting in anger. Darius smiled evilly and had dark grey electricity cover his body as he prepared himself.

* * *

 **Currently, Sameraiden ran away from the hybrid along with Greenshadow.** The hybrid chased after them. The two looked back then Sameraiden said,"Are you ready yet?"

" Yeah, you?",Greenshadow said, with Sameraiden nodding in response. The two rangers turned a corner with hybrid following.

Greenshadow and Sameraiden aimed their guns at the hybrid from behind and they activated their finishers, with Sameraiden sending his shark shaped energy burst towards the hybrid and Greenshadow sending a green and black energy burst towards the hybrid.

" **LIGHTNING SHOT! ABYSS BURST!** ",both weapons shouted as the burst hit the hybrid, making it explode. The two rangers panted for air and Sameraiden said,"We did it."

"Let's not get too comfortable. The others are probably dealing with Darius and Raidenshadow.",Greenshadow said.

* * *

Redshadow was kicked in the face then blocked a slash from Raidenshadow, who then proceeded to block a slash from Takaraiden. The monochromatic ranger dropped to the ground to avoid getting punched in the face then he flipped to his feet and slashed both red rangers three times. Raidenshadow then combined both of his scythes, which made into a bigger scythe that had a bladed bottom.

Redshadow charged at Raidenshadow and tried to stab him but she was dodged and scissor kicked in the back, making her crash into the ground.

Takaraiden sped by Raidenshadow, trying to slash him but the monochromatic ranger blocked it. Raidenshadow then used the same super speed as the Raidenger, with his lightning being black and white, and used the hilt of his scythe to bash Takaraiden in the stomach.

Takaraiden tumbled on the ground then jumped to his feet and he blocked a slash from Raidenshadow. Raidenshadow relentlessly slashed at Takaraiden, who blocked while getting pushed back. Raidenshadow then stopped slashing and kicked Takaraiden across the face before dodging a slash from Redshadow. Raidenshadow caught Redshadow by the leg and slammed her into Takaraiden.

The two reds tumbled on the ground then struggled to get to their feet. Raidenshadow placed his scythe in the ground then said,"Both of you should stop trying. I'd actually like to not hurt either of you."

"You're not doing a good job of showing it.",Takaraiden said in pain. Redshadow looked at Takaraiden then at Raidenshadow before saying,"I'm not gonna give up, so you might as well come at me with all you've got."

Raidenshadow sighed and readied his scythes once more. Takaraiden and Redshadow prepared to charge.

* * *

 **At the Raidengers base,** Nadir turned on her heel and was about to leave when Zenith said,"Nadir don't leave."

"Father they're not ready to take on Kei. You and I have been watching him beat them without much effort.",Nadir said while facing him.

"Yes we have and it pains me to see it. However they must learn this lesson and you yourself cannot go out there with Kei being their opponent.",Zenith said.

"Why not?!",Nadir said while beginning to cry.

"Because you're still in love with him, and love no matter how great should never be on the battlefield.",Zenith said. Nadir clenched her hand into a fist and gritted her teeth.

* * *

 **Currently,** Okamiraiden and Darius we're still fighting. Darius punched Okamiraiden seven times then was kicked in the stomach. Okamiraiden punched Darius twice then was slammed on the ground. Darius was going to punch Okamiraiden once more but the blue Raidenger had blue energy cover his gauntlet before he uppercutted Darius in the stomach.

" **LIGHTNING BITE!** ",The Hurricane Knuckle said as Okamiraiden did the attack. Darius stumbled back a bit and said,"My turn."

Darius had dark grey electricity surged from his fist and he punched Okamiraiden across the face, causing the blue raidenger to stumble back. Darius delivered another powerful punch to Okamiraiden's back before lifting him above his head. Darius then slammed Okamiraiden's spine down on his knee, causing Okamiraiden to scream in agony as well as revert into Deino.

Darius threw Deino to the ground then said,"Ha ha ha ha. What was that about being stronger than me? Huh?"

Deino looked at Darius and he was kicked across the face. Deino spit up the blood then said,"Fuck off Darius."

"Poor choice of words Lil D.",Darius said with a smirk, preparing another powerful attack. Suddenly, Darius had the side of his body cut open and he grabbed it in pain. He looked back to see Jamie holding the Hurricane Knuckle in her hands. Darius gritted his teeth then he jumped off the roof and ran away still holding his side.

Jamie ran over to Deino and dropped to her knees. She put his upper body on her lap and he tried not to scream in agony. Deino looked at Jamie and said,"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. You saved me so I save you.",Jamie said with a smile. The two then looked at the Hurricane Knuckle and where Darius jumped to see black blood.

* * *

 **Back with Redshadow and Takaraiden,** the two reds slashed at Raidenshadow but they were evaded. Raidenshadow kicked Takaraiden in the stomach then slashed Redshadow twice. Raidenshadow then proceeded to sweep his leg under Takaraiden's, tripping the red raidenger then he slashed Redshadow again.

Raidenshadow dodged Redshadow's sword as she thrusted it at him and caught the blade in-between the blades of his scythes. Raidenshadow disarmed Redshadow then he put his scythes on her shoulders and said,"Carga de rayo."

Raidenshadow then slashed a white X into Redshadow's chest and she stumbled back, reverting into Casey. Casey fell to her knees then to her front, unable to get up due to pain.

Raidenshadow looked at Casey and said,"Hmm?"

Takaraiden then shouted as he charged at Raidenshadow. Raidenshadow made his scythes disappear and he dodged Takaraiden. Takaraiden spun around and began slashing at Raidenshadow wildly.

Raidenshadow dodged each slash and punched Takaraiden in multiple points on his body. Takaraiden was eventually frozen in place and Raidenshadow put his fingertips on Takaraiden's chest, where his heart is, and said,"In'ei chūnyū"

Raidenshadow then use a one inch punch on Takaraiden's chest, with a huge pillar of black energy coming out of Takaraiden's back. Takaraiden stumbled back, reverting to Paul B with a tattered shirt and injuries, and was panting for air. Paul B then took two steps towards Raidenshadow and tried to punch him, but it was dodged and Paul B fell to his back unconscious.

Raidenshadow looked at both Casey and Paul B then he sighed while reverting into Kei. Kei then began walking away when he felt an aura familiar to his and he turned around to see Nadir standing there. Nadir touched her necklace and said,"Kei, why did you do this?"

Casey gained a confused expression and in her mind said,"Nadir knows this guy?"

Kei only stared at Nadir then Corvus appeared beside Kei and said,"Oh well look who's here. The great Nadir. Daughter of the mighty Zenith."

Nadir ignored Corvus as she and Kei. Suddenly, Greenshadow and Sameraiden ran up to the battle and Sameraiden said,"Paul!" with worry as he ran to his unconscious brother.

Nadir looked at him as well as Greenshadow as they went to Casey's side. She then looked up to see Corvus and Kei had left. Jamie and Deino, with Jamie having Deino's arm over her shoulder and dragging him along. Deino became worried when he saw Paul B and tried to run to his brother but he shouted in agony and Jamie tried her best to hold him up.

Nadir looked at the rangers and sighed before looking back at where Kei and Corvus stood.


	11. RaidengerShadowger 5

In the Raidengers base, Zenith, Nadir, and both teams were sitting around with defeated expressions. Nadir waved her hand over Deino's back, Deino was lying on a metal table of sorts, with Equinox standing beside her. She stopped then sighed with Equinox worriedly saying,"How's his back?"

"It's not severely damaged. Luckily his glare protected him from the full force of the hit.",Nadir said.

"So will he be able to walk again?",Equinox worriedly asked. Nadir nodded while saying,"Eventually he'll be able to walk again."

Equinox let out a sigh of relief then Deino said,"So how long will that take because this hurts a ton."

"Only time will tell.",Nadir said. Deino groaned but smiled when Equinox helped him turn over and he thanked his brother. Nadir walked over to a monitor as Jamie said,"What about Paul B?"

Zenith looked at Jamie and said,"It's hard to tell. He's only unconscious and nothing is showing up in the scans I've done of his body, however it is obvious that the attack he took injured him in more ways than one."

Casey, who was silently sitting next to Paul B, looked up and said,"Who was that Raidenshadow guy?"

"We do not know. His arrival is a surprise to.",Nadir started to say. Casey immediately stood up and flew over to Nadir and shouted,"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!"

Michelle and Jamie stood up while Equinox, Deino and Michelle looked at Casey. Zenith only watched. Casey scowled at Nadir while saying,"I can tell that you know who Raidenshadow is. I clearly saw that you both recognized one another and I'll be damned before I let you lie and say you don't know him."

Nadir stared at Casey, who kept her scowl, in silence.

"His name is Kei. He was a warrior from the kingdom of light as well as Nadir's husband.",Zenith said, breaking the long silence. Everyone gasped then Jamie said,"Nadir was married to that guy?"

"I am married to him.",Nadir said.

"Why didn't you tell us about him?",Michelle asked.

"Because until today, I presumed he was dead.",Nadir said. Casey continued to scowl at Nadir then she walked back over to where Paul B was laying while saying,"So when did you plan on ratting us out?"

"What?",Deino and Equinox questioned.

"Casey, what makes you think Nadir would sell us out?",Michelle asked.

"Because she hid this little factoid away from us and don't worry, I also think you sold us out too.",Casey angrily said. Michelle glared at Casey and said,"What?! I know I'm a loner and not here too often but I would not sell you guys out?"

"I'm not so sure that's true. Considering you knew about that Corvus guy yet you didn't tell us!",Casey angrily said. Jamie held Michelle back then said,"Calm down guys. We're on the same team and shouldn't be fighting."

"Yeah, gnn, Jamie's right.",Deino said while trying to sit up, with help from Equinox. Casey was going to speak but Nadir said,"That's enough Casey! I don't know why you're acting in this way but your hostility should not be towards any of us."

Casey scowled at Nadir. Suddenly, Paul B began shouting in pain and he shot up while grabbing his chest. Equinox sped over to Paul B and said,"Paul B, you feeling better bro?"

Paul B only grabbed his chest then he looked at Equinox and said,"Uh...I mean getting a Bruce Lee punch to the chest doesn't feel good bro. Actually, it feels like I got a ki blast through the chest."

Paul B then looked at everyone and asked,"Did I wake up at a bad time?"

Casey scoffed then said,"Moron." before she teleported away. Nadir only had a solemn look on her face along with Jamie, Equinox, Zenith, and Deino while Michelle only had anger. Paul B had a look of concern and confusion as he looked at all of his friends.

* * *

 **{ Insert Theme: Datte Atashi No Hero By LiSA }**

 **(Music)** Shots of each Rangers glares and changers lying together on the ground are seen as the song starts up. As the music picks up, the glares are seen together and flash to reveal the title card; Hikari Sentai Raidenger and Yami Sentai Shadowger.

 **(Kimi ga akirameru toko ukabanai kedo)** Paul B excitedly turned a corner, in a hurry to get somewhere. He accidentally crashed into Casey, who shouted at him as he ignored her calls.

 **(Nanimo nai nasakenai tte iu hi mo arun deshou)** Deino walked down the sidewalk alone, but as he passed by a woman, who happened to be Michelle, he paused mid-step and spun around to start flirting with her. Michelle rolled her eyes and ignored him, to which he gave a quick nod of understanding and walked in the other direction.

 **(Jinsei ni ichideo no youna doryoku no shunkan o. Ikutsumo mukaechai sou nara mite itainda yo.)** Jamie tripped over her feet as she walked down the stairs, but was quickly caught by Equinox, who happened to be going down the stairs as well. Jamie gave quick and awkward thanks, to which Equinox nodded with a grin.

 **("Isshou" ga ikko date "issho ni" o ikura demo)** Zenith leaned against his cane as he stood alone inside the all white room. He gave a nod to the screen before it changed to Nadir in the control room, typing something into a computer. She turned to the screen briefly then did a double-take, not expecting it to have been there and giving an awkward wave in response.

 **(Nanni mo nai atashi ni imi o kureta saikyou da)** A figure surrounded by mist and lightning stood across from the Raidengers in their humans forms. Their reflections in the mirrored ground showed the Shadowgers in their human forms in the Raidengers place and a collection of shadows in the place of the figure. The Rangers held up their glares as it switched to the Shadowgers being the ones standing and the Raidengers being the reflection. It began switching between the two as they started to transform before finishing with the two teams standing side by side as their transformations completed.

 **(Furee tte furee tte nando mo iwaseru nante iu sainou?)** RedShadow slashed at a Demonio De Luz, knocking it back. She struck at it again then jumped forward. However, mid-jump, she suddenly morphed into Takaraiden, who performed a move similar to a forward roll before sitting up and shooting an Akuryo in the head with an arrow.

 **(Zutto tachimukatte yo yuki o kureteru yo)** Okamiraiden slammed his gauntlet into the face of an Akuryo then backhanded it across the cheek. He brought his wrist back as he suddenly morphed into YellowShadow, who spun her tonfa around as she jumped at a Demonio De Luz to begin striking at it.

 **(Furee tte furee tte chippoke subete ga sakenderu. Sono me o mitereba atashi mo hashireru)** GreenShadow shot at a Demonio De Luz repeatedly, only to quickly jump out of the way when it fired back at her. She changed into Sameraiden, who was spinning out of the way of a shot from a Akuryo then firing back at it when he cleared the attack.

 **(Saikou no finale o kizande mite yo)** The personal machines of the Raidengers and Shadowgers were seen moving together through a corridor of lightning and shadows before combining into Lightning King and Shadowjin, which posed together.

 **(Music)** The six main characters are seen standing back to back with the opposite member of the other team, each pair shown one after the other in a split-screen effect.

 **(Datte Atashi No Hero!)** The two teams stood together and performed their respective team pose as their respective mecha posed behind them as well as the music ended.

* * *

 **In the Raidenger base,** Paul B sat with his siblings and the remaining Shadowgers and said,"D, I'm sorry about your legs man."

"Don't be sorry bro. I would've ended up with worse if Jamie wasn't there to save me plus this gives me more reason to kick Darius' ass.",Deino said. Michelle walked up to them and said,"Before you can do that though, you need to get walking. Can you even stand?"

"Not really. Hurts a lot when I even move legs a little bit to be honest.",Deino told his sister. Michelle sighed then said,"Well at least you can feel them, that means you're not paralyzed."

Equinox nodded then he looked at Nadir and said,"Why did Casey freak out like that?"

Nadir shrugged then Jamie said,"I don't know. I mean I've never seen her flip out like that before and she was so mean to Nadir."

"Yeah, she was being an even bigger bitch than usual.",Michelle said. Paul B was confused and said,"Wait what happened?"

"Casey went off once Zenith told us that Raidenshadow is Nadir's husband.",Deino said. Paul B immediately stood up and in a surprised tone said,"NADIR IS MARRIED TO RAIDENSHADOW?!"

Michelle pulled Paul B down and said,"Will you sit down and not yell. She is married to him but she thought he was dead."

Paul B nodded while saying,"Oh, well that sucks."

"Yeah, she also snapped at me a bit because I didn't reveal to her that I met Corvus before.",Michelle said.

"Who's Corvus?",The Raidengers asked.

"The guy that was with Raidenshadow and the other dude. He was in a suit.",Michelle said. The Raidengers nodded then Jamie said,"He did have a nice suit."

"Anyway, I met him once before and didn't tell anyone because I thought he was a normal guy.",Michelle said. The others nodded then Paul B said,"Well then it's clear what we have to do."

The group looked at the messy haired man and Paul B said,"We need to figure out a little something about that Raidenshadow dude as well as get Casey back here. You guys do the first thing, while I go get Casey."

"You want to go deal with Casey? When you two get along worse than me and her do?",Michelle questioned.

"Yeah, I mean I was able to calm her down once. I can do it again. Wish me luck.",Paul B said before changing into a red streak of lightning and running out of the base. Michelle blinked then looked at the group and said,"Is he always so gung-ho?"

"Yep, but it strangely works for him.",Deino said.

Deino and Equinox then snickered with Equinox saying,"She said hoe."

* * *

 **In the dungeon,** Corvus waved his hand over Darius' side then said,"Well that was fun wasn't it boys?"

"Yeah it was. I knew I'd enjoy kicking Deino's ass again but that was straight exhilarating!",Darius said while standing as his wound healed. Corvus smiled then he looked at Kei and asked,"How was your fight Kei? I hope both reds were a challenge for you."

Kei scowled at Corvus then he walked away from him and Darius. Corvus and Darius looked at Kei with Darius saying,"That guy is weird. Why did you even get him?"

"Because Darius, he is the best warrior the kingdom of light ever had. Having him as an ally is much better than as an enemy.",Corvus said. Darius nodded then he walked over to a drawer and took out a light blue long sleeved shirt. Corvus grinned then held up cane and petted the crow head on it.

In another part of the dungeon, Kei sat by himself staring at the coin he used to transform. He grazed his thumb across the top of the coin then he pulled out a picture. This picture had Nadir and himself on it with them being in a field and Nadir laying on his chest and he kissed her head. Kei sighed as he only stared at Nadir while saying,"My love."

* * *

 **At the Raidengers base,** Nadir was sitting by herself when Zenith came in and said,"My daughter, are you well?"

"Yes father. I'm fine, just trying to formulate a plan to deal with Corvus and..",Nadir said. Zenith put his hand on Nadir's shoulder, with her looking up at him, and he said,"You do not have to hide your hurt from me my child."

Nadir then broke into tears and hugged Zenith as she cried. Zenith stroked his daughters hair while saying,"There there Nadir, it's okay."

Nadir continued to cry as she said,"I don't know what to do father. I have my duty to the girls and should've told them about Kei but he's my husband and I don't want him to be hurt."

Zenith sighed then he pulled away and looked at his daughter before saying,"I would be lying to you if I said that I can answer this question my dear. However, I do want you to know that your judgement no matter what it is will affect the entirety of your team as well as mine."

Zenith then walked out of the room. Nadir looked at the ground then she felt the necklace around her neck.

* * *

 **In a park,** Casey sat by herself and twiddled her fingers angrily. She then stopped and angrily groaned before saying,"Calm down Casey. Calm down."

"You really need to do that actually.",Casey come from beside her. She immediately stood up and threw a punch but it was dodged as Paul B said,"Whoa!"

Paul B held his arms in front of him and said,"Casey, it's me. It's me, Paul B. Ya know Takaraiden."

Casey sighed then said,"Pauly? Don't sneak up on me like that. I could've broke your nose."

Paul B stood up while saying,"Well I wasn't really trying to sneak up on you. It was gonna be like I say a joke then you look up then like smile at me."

Casey covered Paul B's mouth then said,"Stop trying to explain it because it's not working."

Paul B nodded and Casey took her hand off the tall man's mouth before saying,"So, did Nadir or the others send you to try and get me all chipper again?"

Paul B shook his head then said,"Nah, I came up with the idea then did the idea of coming to cheer you up?" in his usual somewhat idiotic and innocent tone of voice. Casey smiled and Paul B pointed at her and said,"Hey, I'm already doing it."

Casey tried hiding her smile and said,"No you're not."

"Yes I am. It's right there.",Paul B said while nearing Casey. The two laughed together and Casey playfully pushed him back and said,"Hey move back. Don't want anyone seeing us?"

"Ah come on Case. No one else is here besides you and me. I'd like to be a bit more...romantic with you.",Paul B said. Casey looked at him then said,"Is your phone off?"

Paul B took out his phone, the phone he uses to change into Takaraiden, and opened it before closing it and saying,"Yeah why."

Casey turned off her changer then she said,"C'mere."

Paul B slid closer to Casey and she grabbed him by his collar before bringing him down to her level so she could crash her lips into his. Paul B put his hands on Casey's waist as she wrapped her hands around his neck and deepened their kiss. They pulled away from one another and Casey said,"That romantic enough?" while a smile crept onto her face.

"Yeah, I mean I think we should do it more often. Considering you're my girlfriend and all.",Paul B said, while trying not to laugh in a daze. Paul B then kissed Casey and she kissed him back before pulling away and saying,"You know the rules we established before we got together. One of the most important being that none of the others find out about us."

"Ah but rules are boring, plus I still don't understand why you want us to be a secret from our homies.",Paul B said.

"I just don't like having all of my business known to everyone especially the business with my boyfriend.",Casey said sincerely while grabbing Paul B's hand. Paul B then looked around before saying,"Okay, but could ya maybe not be so mean to everyone. I mean they're all pretty cool and I know you don't get along with Michelle but."

Casey put a finger over Paul B's lips then said,"No talking about the others Pauly."

Paul B nodded then Casey took her finger off his lips and crashed her lips into his. The two made out briefly then Casey grabbed Paul B's hand and the two began walking while holding hands.

* * *

 **In the dungeon,** Corvus walked through it saying,"So what should I send today? A Demonio De Luz, an akuryo, or maybe a hybrid?"

Raidenshadow walked up to Corvus and said,"Send me out."

Corvus kept his grin as he said in an amused tone,"A ranger to fight rangers? Excellent."

* * *

 **Back with Paul B and Casey,** the two were walking out of a clothes store, as Casey just bought Paul B a new shirt to replace his tattered one, then Casey said,"I can't believe you chose a plain red t shirt out of all the shirts they had in there."

"What can I say? I'm not into flashy stuff.",Paul B said. Casey raised an eyebrow at Paul B then said,"Yet you and your friends are the most eccentric people I know plus you have a roll call."

Paul B became confused then Casey said,"Eccentric is another word for flashy."

"Oh, that's different.",Paul B replied. Casey giggled and Paul B smiled. The two were then surprised when Raidenshadow walked out of the alley in front of them with his scythes in his hands. He then turned his head to them. Both teens stepped back then Paul B said,"Oh look, Nadir's evil boyfriend."

"Husband.",Casey corrected.

"Husband. Ya know since we're cool with your wife, great choice by the way, maybe you could be on our side?",Paul B said optimistically. Casey looked at Paul B then said,"Pauly, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm talking him down. Maybe he's not such a bad guy.",Paul B said. Casey raised an eyebrow then said,"Are you forgetting that he kicked both of our asses not too long ago?"

"Oh right.",Paul B realized. Raidenshadow turned to Casey and Paul B and simply readied his scythes. Paul B then sighed while saying,"Seems you're not that into talking things out."

"I'm not surprised.",Casey said as she and Paul B readied themselves to transform.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. RaidengerShadowger 6

{ Insert Theme: Datte Atashi No Hero By LiSA }

 **(Music)** Shots of each Rangers glares and changers lying together on the ground are seen as the song starts up. As the music picks up, the glares are seen together and flash to reveal the title card; Hikari Sentai Raidenger and Yami Sentai Shadowger.

 **(Kimi ga akirameru toko ukabanai kedo)** Paul B excitedly turned a corner, in a hurry to get somewhere. He accidentally crashed into Casey, who shouted at him as he ignored her calls.

 **(Nanimo nai nasakenai tte iu hi mo arun deshou)** Deino walked down the sidewalk alone, but as he passed by a woman, who happened to be Michelle, he paused mid-step and spun around to start flirting with her. Michelle rolled her eyes and ignored him, to which he gave a quick nod of understanding and walked in the other direction.

 **(Jinsei ni ichideo no youna doryoku no shunkan o. Ikutsumo mukaechai sou nara mite itainda yo.)** Jamie tripped over her feet as she walked down the stairs, but was quickly caught by Equinox, who happened to be going down the stairs as well. Jamie gave quick and awkward thanks, to which Equinox nodded with a grin.

 **("Isshou" ga ikko date "issho ni" o ikura demo)** Zenith leaned against his cane as he stood alone inside the all white room. He gave a nod to the screen before it changed to Nadir in the control room, typing something into a computer. She turned to the screen briefly then did a double-take, not expecting it to have been there and giving an awkward wave in response.

 **(Nanni mo nai atashi ni imi o kureta saikyou da)** A figure surrounded by mist and lightning stood across from the Raidengers in their humans forms. Their reflections in the mirrored ground showed the Shadowgers in their human forms in the Raidengers place and a collection of shadows in the place of the figure. The Rangers held up their glares as it switched to the Shadowgers being the ones standing and the Raidengers being the reflection. It began switching between the two as they started to transform before finishing with the two teams standing side by side as their transformations completed.

 **(Furee tte furee tte nando mo iwaseru nante iu sainou?)** RedShadow slashed at a Demonio De Luz, knocking it back. She struck at it again then jumped forward. However, mid-jump, she suddenly morphed into Takaraiden, who performed a move similar to a forward roll before sitting up and shooting an Akuryo in the head with an arrow.

 **(Zutto tachimukatte yo yuki o kureteru yo)** Okamiraiden slammed his gauntlet into the face of an Akuryo then backhanded it across the cheek. He brought his wrist back as he suddenly morphed into YellowShadow, who spun her tonfa around as she jumped at a Demonio De Luz to begin striking at it.

 **(Furee tte furee tte chippoke subete ga sakenderu. Sono me o mitereba atashi mo hashireru)** GreenShadow shot at a Demonio De Luz repeatedly, only to quickly jump out of the way when it fired back at her. She changed into Sameraiden, who was spinning out of the way of a shot from a Akuryo then firing back at it when he cleared the attack.

 **(Saikou no finale o kizande mite yo)** The personal machines of the Raidengers and Shadowgers were seen moving together through a corridor of lightning and shadows before combining into Lightning King and Shadowjin, which posed together.

 **(Music)** The six main characters are seen standing back to back with the opposite member of the other team, each pair shown one after the other in a split-screen effect.

 **(Datte Atashi No Hero!)** The two teams stood together and performed their respective team pose as their respective mecha posed behind them as well as the music ended.

* * *

Casey and Paul B prepared to fight Raidenshadow then he relaxed his posture and said,"Nadir."

Casey and Paul B gained confused expressions then Raidenshadow said,"Is Nadir okay?"

"Uh? Yeah I guess. I mean she's really bummed that you've become evil and kicked our asses the other day but.",Paul B said. Casey hit Paul B in the stomach and said,"Don't tell him that dammit."

Raidenshadow looked down and said under his breath,"Thank you god."

Paul B noticed how Raidenshadow clutched his scythes as did Casey. Raidenshadow then looked at the two and readied himself before saying,"Prepare yourselves."

Paul B took out his phone while Casey readied her brace and rocket. Suddenly, Corvus appeared and said,"Hold on now."

The three looked at the well dressed man as he said,"Kei, I've had a change of heart all of a sudden. You shall not fight them currently."

"He won't?",Casey and Paul B questioned.

"Yes he won't, instead I want to wait a while before you have a squabble with Kei or Darius. I mean aren't your Raidengers short one?",Corvus smugly said. Paul B clenched his hand into a fist and angrily scowled at Corvus. Casey held him back as Corvus chuckled and said,"Oh did I strike a nerve?"

Paul B scowled at Corvus with red electricity sparking from his fists while Casey put her arm in front of him. Corvus smiled then said,"So let's meet up again about a two weeks from now."

Corvus then snapped, he and Raidenshadow disappeared. Casey and Paul B relaxed themselves then Paul B said,"So we're gonna tell Zenith and Nadir about this right?"

"Yes we are. I hate to admit it but it's the only way we're gonna be able to even stand a chance of beating him.",Casey said while crossing her arms. Paul B nodded then looked at Casey and asked,"Your changer thingy us off right?"

"Yeah why?",Casey questioned while turning her head to face Paul B. She was then pleasantly surprised when the messy haired Raidenger leaned down and kissed her lovingly. He pulled away and said,"I wanted to kiss my lady again."

Casey blushed as she looked at Paul B with wide eyes unable to get out her words. Paul B smiled then said,"Made ya blush." while poking Casey's nose. Casey shook her head then said,"I'm not blushing. You're just seeing things." while turning away from Paul B. Paul B laughed then Casey punched Paul B in the chest, making him cringe slightly and rub the place he was hit. Casey smirked then said,"Come on and don't be so damn cute when we're near the others."

Paul B followed Casey while saying,"Why can't I be cute?"

"Remember you and I are a secret to everyone we know.",Casey said.

"I know that but you're always cute so I should be cute always so it's fair.", Paul B said while walking next to Casey. Casey looked at Paul B then said,"Stop talking Pauly." while blushing.

* * *

At the Raidengers base, Casey and Paul B told their teams what Corvus said and Jamie said,"Why would Corvus have us meet in two weeks if he could have easily killed you both right there?"

"I don't know Jamie.",Casey said.

"Does it really matter? Whether it's two weeks from now or tomorrow, we have to get way stronger if we wanna stand a chance of beating them.",Michelle said while crossing her arms. Deino groaned as he attempted to sit up with Equinox's assistance then he said,"Well I guess we shouldn't be so sitting on our asses doing nothing. E, help me up."

As Deino tried to stand, Paul B and Equinox stopped him with Paul B saying,"Whoa, whoa. You're not doing anything until your back is healed."

"What? But Paul, I need to get stronger in order to.",Deino started.

"But nothing Deino. Until your back is healed, you're benched.",Paul B told Deino, leaving no room for interpretation on his part. Deino groaned then begrudgingly said,"Fine."

Casey, Michelle and Jamie gained surprised expressions then the three young women left with Nadir following. Before Nadir left however, Paul B walked up to her and said,"Hey Nadir. Got a sec?"

"Why yes I do Takaraiden, is there something you need to tell me?",Nadir said while turning to the messy haired man. Paul B nodded then said,"Yeah, your husband or ex husband, I don't know what ya call him; he asked if you were alright and when I told him you were he seemed happy."

"Kei asked about me?",Nadir said with faint amounts of joy, while instinctively clutching her necklace. She then shook her head before saying,"Thank you for this information Takaraiden."

"Welcome also my name's Paul B.",Paul B said with his usual smile. Nadir then left with the Shadowgers. Paul B nodded then he walked over to his team and said,"Okay, my brothers, we're gonna get in tip top shape so we can kick Raidenshadows ass."

"Uh are you forgetting that D can barely sit up by himself right now, how's he gonna train with us?",Equinox asked. Deino looked at Equinox and said,"Hey, I don't care if my legs were broken and I lost my arms. I will not sit back and let you guys get to have all the fun of kicking that guy and Darius' ass."

"That's the Deino I grew up with. Now let's get to training.",Paul B said with excitement.

Equinox looked at Deino with worry then said,"Are you sure you should be moving around? Nadir said it's gonna take a while before your back is healed."

"I'll be fine E. I have gotten hurt way worse before and I'm still kicking.",Deino said to Equinox in a reassuring tone. Equinox looked at Deino before nodding begrudgingly.

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

At the Shadowgers base, Casey blocked a punch from Michelle then jumped over a kick from Jamie and parrying another punch from Michelle. Jamie kicked Michelle in the stomach then ducked a punch from Michelle, who was then elbowed in the stomach by Casey. Michelle flipped out of the way of a few attacks from Casey then sped around her before kneeing her in the stomach. Casey stumbled back then she evaded Jamie, who tried to attack her from behind, and tossed her towards Nadir. Casey flew down towards Michelle and she punched her in the side, causing Michelle to stumble to the side. Casey effortlessly dodged a punch from Michelle then flipped her onto her back. Casey then flew over Jamie before kicking her in the face, causing the girl to fall down.

Casey landed then Nadir said,"Stop. Well done ladies."

All three Shadowgers stood in a line as Nadir walked up to them and said,"You've all improved greatly in the last two weeks."

Casey, Michelle, and Jamie gained accomplished smiles then Michelle asked Nadir,"Have we improved enough to take on Raidenshadow?"

"That I cannot say with certainty but I do believe you all can hold your own against him now. That is if my father has been training the Raidengers properly.",Nadir said with some apprehension.

"I'm sure that Zenith has been training the guys as best as he can.",Casey said in a reassuring tone. Jamie smiled then said,"Yeah. Equinox has been telling me all about their training and they're doing great."

"What about Deino though? I thought Nadir said it'd take some time before he could walk again?",Michelle questioned.

"Knowing Deino, he's gonna try and force the recovery.",Jamie said. Nadir sighed then said,"I'm glad that you all know why I worry."

* * *

At the Raidengers base, Deino was holding onto a rail as he was slowly walking. Equinox was beside Deino and he said,"Go slow D."

"Gnn, I'm okay E. I am getting better.",Deino shakingly said before he fell to his back and gritted his teeth in pain. Equinox knelt down next to Deino and helped him sit up while saying,"Told you to go slow dude."

Deino grimaced then said,"Don't start."

Equinox sat down, facing Deino, and he said,"D, you need stop trying to rush your recovery. Nadir told you that it's gonna be sometime before your spine heals."

"And it's been sometime already yet all I can do is move my legs without being in a shit ton of pain.",Deino said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"That's still better than you not being able to move your legs at all.",Equinox said. Deino sighed and looked towards the ground. Equinox then said,"Deino, your legs will work again but rushing the healing process isn't gonna help them at all."

Deino looked down in slight regret for being angry then he said,"Okay. Could you quit making me feel bad for being myself please."

Equinox briefly chuckled then he playfully punched Deino on his shoulder before saying,"No, I'm the younger brother remember."

Deino and Equinox laughed together then they turned their heads when Zenith walked in and said,"I see that Deino's recovery is still slow going."

Equinox stood up and said,"Yeah but he's improved since he got hurt." as he helped Deino stand up. Zenith nodded as he walked over to his monitor and began typing. Paul B stepped into the room saying,"The volts are ready to be used once again."

"Good. It only took you an hour and forty times before you did what I taught you.",Zenith while point his cane at Paul B.

"Hey, you made everything really difficult to understand.",Paul B said while walking up to Zenith.

"I put it in layman's terms.",Zenith said to Paul B while looking at him. Paul B gave Equinox and Deino a paper that had writing on it, which made the two gain confused expressions. "I don't understand this.",Equinox said with Deino nodding agreement. Zenith sighed then an alarm went off and he looked at his monitors before shouting,"A giant Akuryo is attacking."

"Let's go.",Paul B said while taking out his phone.

"Wait, what about D?",Equinox asked with concern in his voice.

"I can still pilot my volt E. I'm going.",Deino said in a determined tone. Equinox looked at him with concern then said,"Okay bro."

The teens then pulled out their phones and said,"Raiden Change." while activating their transformations.

* * *

At the Shadowgers base, an alarm went off with Nadir looking at her screens to see Raidenshadow and a ostrich Demonio De Luz walking through a shopping center.

"Kei and a Demonio De Luz are attacking.",Nadir said with sadness prevalent in her voice. Casey nodded then she and the other Shadowgers took out their vehicles and said,"Shadow change." as they put the vehicles into their braces.

" **ROCKET, MOTORCYCLE, SUBMARINE!** "

* * *

In the city, A giant humanoid raptor Akuryo was destroying buildings when Lightning King punched it in the side. The raptor Akuryo looked at the mech and let out a hiss before charging at it. Lightning King blocked a slash from the akuryo's claws then it punched the Akuryo twice before getting kicked in the chest. Lighting King stumbled back before getting slashed by the akuryo's claws once more.

In Lightning King cockpit, the Raidengers were moved slightly by the attacks then Takaraiden said,"Okay that hurt."

"Ya think.",Okamiraiden said while moving the controls so that Lightning King punched the Akuryo across the face. Lightning King kicked the akuryo back as Sameraiden said,"Is it just me or is this Akuryo stronger than the others."

Lightning King revealed it's weapon then began fighting the Akuryo once more.

On the ground, Greenshadow was fighting a Demonio De Luz that was made of white and gold crystal and looked like a jackal that was bipedal. Greenshadow blocked a punch from the jackal Demonio De Luz then hit it a few times. The Demonion De Luz moved back then backhanded then blocked a shot from Greenshadow before kicking her back. Greenshadow skidded on the ground then dodged two attacks from the jackal before firing her gun at it.

Meanwhile, Redshadow and Yellowshadow were fighting Raidenshadow. Redshadow slashed at Raidenshadow but he blocked the sword with his scythe before evading a swing from Yellowshadow's tonfa and flipping over a kick. He then slashed Yellowshadow across the back with his scythe before he jumped back to dodge Redshadow's rocket saber. Raidenshadow blocked two slashes then separated his scythe into two scythes before slashing at both Red and Yellowshadow and evading their attacks. Redshadow thrust her sword at Raidenshadow while flying towards him then Yellowshadow swung her tonfa at him several times. Raidenshadow easily evaded each attack then he threw one of his scythes towards Yellowshadow, slashing her across the stomach, before he sped over to her and punched her in the same place sending her back into a bench. Raidenshadow then ran up a pillar before jumping off it and kicking Redshadow towards the ground. Redshadow landed next to Yellowshadow and the two struggled to stand as Raidenshadow landed on his feet and called his scythes back to him.

"Okay Nadir wasn't kidding when she said he was their best warrior.",Yellowshadow said as she held her stomach in pain. Redshadow looked at Yellowshadow then at Raidenshadow before saying,"Doesn't matter. We can still take him, I mean we have to."

Raidenshadow only looked at the two shadowgers then he looked at an bench to see Corvus sitting with a grin on his face. He grunted then turned his gaze back to the Shadowgers while reading his scythes.

Back with the Raidengers, Lightning King was hit into a building and fell to its side. The raidengers moved slightly at their consoles with Okamiraiden shouting in pain from the shaking. Takaraiden and Sameraiden looked at Okamiraiden and they said in worried tones,"Deino."

"I'm good, let's get rid of this thing.",Okamiraiden struggled to say. The other Raidengers stared at him briefly before Takaraiden said,"Let's finish this quickly."

Sameraiden nodded while hesitantly going back to his console.

Lightning King got up and began fighting the Akuryo once more, punching it twice then picking up it's club and hitting the akuryo several times.

On the ground, Greenshadow continued fighting the Demonio De Luz; shooting the creature in the stomach several times. The jackal howled and slashed Greenshadow across the chest, causing her to stumble back and fall to their knees.

"This thing is really tough.",Greenshadow said as she stood up. She then charged at the Demonio De Luz while activating her finisher.

" **ABYSS BURST!** ",the exhaust gun announced.

Greenshadow circled around the demonio de luz with her speed while shooting surging green and black energy burst at it. This caused the Demonio De Luz to explode while Greenshadow fell to the ground and her transformation cancelled. Michelle panted for air then said,"Well that worked. Now I should go help Casey and Jamie." as she got to her feet.

Suddenly, Corvus appeared in front of Michelle and held his cane out to her and she froze in place. Corvus smiled wickedly then he said,"Hello Michelle, how's that girlfriend of yours?"

"Like I'd tell you.",Michelle said with anger.

Corvus put his hand on his chest then said,"Such malice towards me. I'm appalled Michelle, I thought we were friends," feigning his surprise.

"Like I'd be friends with you.",Michelle said.

"Oh you will soon enough Michelle. Now sleep.",Corvus said before chopping her neck, causing her to fall unconscious. Corvus snickered then he looked towards the fight between Raidenshadow, Redshadow and Yellowshadow.

Raidenshadow blocked attacks from both Shadowgers then he slashed both across the stomach. He then kicked Redshadow in the face before revealing his gun and shooting Yellowshadow point blank in the chest, causing her to fly back and revert into Jamie. Jamie landed on her back and held her chest in pain while looking up at Raidenshadow as he approached her. The man stopped a few feet in front of Jamie before he took out a letter and placed it in Jamie's hand.

Jamie's looked at Raidenshadow with some confusion but it faded when she heard the man say,"Please give this to Nadir, she needs to have this."

Jamie only stared at Raidenshadow before he knocked her unconscious. As he stood up, Raidenshadow blocked a slash from Redshadow before kicking her back.

Back with the raidengers, Lightning King had multicolored energy around its club and hit the akuryo as the Raidengers shouted,"Lightning King, Storm Basher!"

The akuryo then exploded and Lightning King relaxed itself while inside the cockpit Okamiraiden reverted back into Deino and he held his lower back in pain. Sameraiden reverted into Equinox and he ran to Deino and got to his knees while worriedly saying,"Deino."

"I'm okay E, just hurts a bit.",Deino struggled to say before he shouted in agonizing pain as he tried to sit up straight. Equinox's expression of worry grew then he said,"We need to get him to Zenith now."

"What? I can stay.",Deino protested.

"No you can't bro. You need to rest.",Equinox said to his brother. As this conversation was going on, Takaraiden looked towards the ground to see Raidenshadow fighting Redshadow. He watched as Redshadow was effortlessly beaten by Raidenshadow and she reverted into Casey. Takaraiden got up and said,"E, get Deino back to Zenith while go help Casey and the others."

"Wait Paul!",Deino and Equinox said as Takaraiden jumped out of Lightning King with his storm bow in hand.

On the ground, Raidenshadow only stared at Casey, who held her stomach in pain. Casey looked up at Raidenshadow then she saw Corvus walk up to the monochromatic ranger and say,"Excellent work Kei, now finish off Redshadow here."

Raidenshadow looked at Corvus and said,"What?"

"You heard me. Finish off the bitch, not like she's as amusing as the others.",Corvus nonchalantly said. Raidenshadow looked at Casey and all he could do was clutch his scythes before he and Corvus looked up to see Takaraiden fire several energy arrows at them. The two villains backed away from the arrows as Takaraiden landed in front of Casey and said,"You alright?"

Casey nodded then Takaraiden charged at Raidenshadow while shouting in anger. Takaraiden tried to slash Raidenshadow, who was prepared to block it, but Corvus used his hand to block the storm bow before using his cane to send black energy into Takaraiden's chest. Takaraiden stumbled back and coughed as his suit sparked and he reverted into Paul B, who fell to his knees while holding his heart.

Corvus smiled then said,"We'll be off now. Thank you for the entertainment; Raidengers and Shadowgers alike." as he and Raidenshadow disappeared in a cloud of mist. Paul B and Casey panted for air then they looked at one another with worry.

* * *

At the Raidengers base, Deino laid on his front as Nadir and Zenith scanned his back with a machine of sorts. Equinox sat by the three along with the now conscious and bandaged Jamie and Michelle. Nadir and Zenith stopped scanning Deino's back and Zenith said,"Looks like Deino's back isn't damaged further."

The rangers sighed in relief but then Nadir said,"However, it seems that the healing process is taking longer expected due to a, how should I put this?"

"Short in his glare.",Zenith finished Nadir's sentence.

"A short? What are you two talking about?",Equinox asked with worry.

"Well, it seems that Deino's glare is not producing as much energy as it usually would to heal him. This could be because Darius' attack or because of the strain it was put through while Deino was in Lightning King.",Zenith explained.

"And how come we're just now finding this out? I've been trying to walk for like three weeks now and we're just now figuring out that it's gonna take even longer than we thought for me to get my legs back!",Deino said in anger while trying to sit up, which caused him to grit his teeth in pain. Equinox got beside Deino and said,"D, calm down."

Deino looked at his brother and sighed. Nadir looked in sorrow before she said,"I will try to find someway to expedite the healing process for you Deino but until I can find one. You should only be concerned with trying to walk."

"Wait, you guys trying to bench Deino? We need him to form Lightning King though and we're not a full team without him.",Equinox said. Michelle put her hand on Equinox's shoulder then said,"E, this is for the best. If Deino ever wants to walk again, he can't be straining himself fighting akuryo with you and Paul."

Deino growled while Jamie put her hand on his shoulder to reassure him. Jamie then took out the letter and handed it to Nadir, with Michelle asking,"Where'd you get the letter from?"

"Raidenshadow gave it to me, said he wanted Nadir to see it.",Jamie said.

"Why would actually go through and do it? He's evil?",Michelle questioned.

"Maybe but I can't deny a husband trying to talk to his wife.",Jamie said. Nadir took the letter and left the room while opening it and reading it. Zenith watched his daughter leave then he said,"I have a bad feeling about this." to himself.

* * *

At a condo, Casey sat on her couch, wearing a baggy white shirt and red pajama shorts, watching tv until she heard a knock at the door. She got up and opened the door to see Paul B standing there. Casey then said,"Pauly, what are you doing here?! I thought I told you, no coming over unless you call first."

"Sorry Case, I would've called but I'm a bit down from today and I just needed someone to talk to. Plus I wanted to check on you after your fight with Raidenshadow.",Paul B said while rubbing the back of his neck and looking at his boots. Casey sighed then she softly said,"Does anyone of our teams know you're here?"

Paul B shook his head then Casey moved out of the way while saying,"Come in."

Paul B smiled lightly as he entered the girls home and took off the jacket he was wearing while Casey closed the door.

After a few minutes, Paul B and Casey were sitting on Casey's couch with Casey sitting on her side as Paul B talked. Casey adjusted herself then she said,"So, it's gonna be a bit longer before your brother can walk or be a Raidenger again."

"Yeah. It sucks for D and I just wish I could help him.",Paul B said with sincerity.

"Well sometimes the best help we can give someone is to let them do their own thing.",Casey said. Paul B nodded while saying,"I hear you. You're really good at this whole talking thing."

"I've been told it's one of my gifts. Besides you've listened to me complain a lot in the month or so we've been dating, only fair I listen to you when you're bummed.",Casey said with a warm smile. Paul B and Casey chuckled lightly then Casey said,"So I assume that when you came down from the sky, it was because you wanted to fight Raidenshadow again."

Paul B raised an eyebrow then said,"No, I came down because I saw that he hurt you."

"Aw, I didn't think you cared.",Casey joked. Paul B and Casey laughed briefly then they fell into a comfortable silence as Casey began playing with Paul B's hair.

"Your hairs really messy.",Casey said while twirling Paul B's hair with her finger.

"It is?",Paul B questioned.

"Yeah, I'll cut it tomorrow.",Casey said while getting closer to Paul B. Paul B looked at Casey and he said,"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah tomorrow, we're gonna be busy tonight.",Casey said quietly as she leaned in and softly kissed Paul B. The two began to slowly and sensually making out and Paul B put a hand on Casey's waist as she straddled him. The two never broke their kiss even as Casey took off Paul B's shirt and he took off hers. Paul B eventually stood up while carrying Casey and Casey said,"You remember where my room is right?"

"Yeah.",Paul B said.

"Making sure.",Casey said before returning to kissing her boyfriend. Paul B carried Casey to her room and he entered it before closing the door with his foot.

* * *

In the shadowgers base, Nadir was reading the letter Jamie gave her and she put it down before she walked over to a trunk.

In the city, Nadir was now walking into an alley, wearing a black tshirt, grey and dark grey pants and ankle high black boots. She stopped halfway down the alley and looked around before she felt someone approach her from behind. Nadir spun around and threw a punch only to have the punch be caught by none other than Kei. Nadir's expression softened and she said,"Kei." as tears of joy welled in her eyes. Kei smiled then she and Kei hugged each other tightly with Kei saying,"Hello my love."


	13. Raidenger 4

Nadir and Kei hugged one another with Kei saying,"Hello my love." Nadir pulled back and said,"I've missed you so much Kei."

"I have missed you as well Nadir but I don't have long to talk to you.",Kei said solemnly.

"Why my love?",Nadir asked concerned for her husband.

"Because Corvus always knows where I am and I won't have him hurting you. Now I asked you here to tell you about those children you and Zenith are training, specifically both reds.",Kei said. Nadir gained a confused and concerned expression as her husband began explaining something to her.

* * *

{ Insert Theme: Datte Atashi No Hero By LiSA }

 **(Music)** Shots of each Rangers glares and changers lying together on the ground are seen as the song starts up. As the music picks up, the glares are seen together and flash to reveal the title card; Hikari Sentai Raidenger and Yami Sentai Shadowger.

 **(Kimi ga akirameru toko ukabanai kedo)** Paul B excitedly turned a corner, in a hurry to get somewhere. He accidentally crashed into Casey, who shouted at him as he ignored her calls.

 **(Nanimo nai nasakenai tte iu hi mo arun deshou)** Deino walked down the sidewalk alone, but as he passed by a woman, who happened to be Michelle, he paused mid-step and spun around to start flirting with her. Michelle rolled her eyes and ignored him, to which he gave a quick nod of understanding and walked in the other direction.

 **(Jinsei ni ichideo no youna doryoku no shunkan o)** Jamie tripped over her feet as she walked down the stairs, but was quickly caught by Equinox, who happened to be going down the stairs as well. Jamie gave quick and awkward thanks, to which Equinox nodded with a grin.

 **(Ikutsumo mukaechai sou nara mite itainda yo)** Myra lifted weights in the gym, effortlessly doing so as Vicky walked up to the dumbbell rack. Vicky went to one size but eyed Myra and grew a cocky look, going to the size Myra had. Picking it up quickly resulted in her falling to the ground with her hand firmly gripped around the much to heavy weight. Myra looked towards the source of the noise but found no one.

 **("Isshou" ga ikko date "issho ni" o ikura demo)** Zenith leaned against his cane as he stood alone inside the all white room. He gave a nod to the screen before it changed to Nadir in the control room, typing something into a computer. She turned to the screen briefly then did a double-take, not expecting it to have been there and giving an awkward wave in response.

 **(Nanni mo nai atashi ni imi o kureta saikyou da)** Raidenshadow stood across from the Raidengers in their humans forms. Their reflections in the mirrored ground showed the Shadowgers in their human forms in the Raidengers place and a collection of shadows in the place of the figure. The Rangers held up their glares as it switched to the Shadowgers being the ones standing and the Raidengers being the reflection. It began switching between the two as they started to transform before finishing with the two teams standing side by side as their transformations completed.

 **(Furee tte furee tte nando mo iwaseru nante iu sainou?)** RedShadow slashed at a Demonio De Luz, knocking it back. She struck at it again then jumped forward. However, mid-jump, she suddenly morphed into Takaraiden, who performed a move similar to a forward roll before sitting up and shooting an Akuryo in the head with an arrow.

 **(Zutto tachimukatte yo yuki o kureteru yo)** Okamiraiden slammed his gauntlet into the face of an Akuryo then backhanded it across the cheek. He brought his wrist back as he suddenly morphed into YellowShadow, who spun her tonfa around as she jumped at a Demonio De Luz to begin striking at it.

 **(Furee tte furee tte chippoke subete ga sakenderu. Sono me o mitereba atashi mo hashireru)** **)** GreenShadow shot at a Demonio De Luz repeatedly, only to quickly jump out of the way when it fired back at her. She changed into Sameraiden, who was spinning out of the way of a shot from a Akuryo then firing back at it when he cleared the attack.

 **(Saikou no finale o kizande mite yo)** The personal machines of the Raidengers and Shadowgers were seen moving together through a corridor of lightning and shadows before combining into Lightning King and Shadowjin, which posed together.

 **(Music)** The eight main characters are seen standing back to back with the opposite member of the other team, each pair shown one after the other in a split-screen effect.

 **(Datte Atashi No Hero!)** The two teams stood together and performed their respective team pose as their respective mecha posed behind them as well as the music ended.

* * *

 **The next day**

At Casey's condo, Casey stood behind Paul B, who was sitting in front of her, as she was preparing to cut his hair. Paul B had a nervous look on his face and Casey said,"What's wrong Pauly?"

"I've just never had my hair cut by anyone besides me or my mom since I was like 14. So I'm nervous.",Paul B admitted. Casey chuckled slightly then she put her arms around Paul B and she rested her chin on his shoulder before saying,"Well you don't have to be nervous with me, even if you're really cute when you're nervous." before she kissed him on his cheek. Casey then got a pair of hair scissors out of a small bag and Paul B gulped before trying to stand but Casey pushed him back in his seat then said authoritatively,"Sit."

Casey then began cutting Paul B's hair while saying,"I'm only gonna cut it to where it's not going down your back and all stringy anymore."

Paul B nodded but retained his nervous expression.

* * *

At the Raidengers base, Michelle was helping Deino with his walking as she said,"Go slow, one foot in front of the other."

"I know.",Deino struggled to say as he walked. Eventually, Michelle sat Deino down on a chair and said,"Well, that was good don't ya think?"

Deino sighed then in a frustrated tone said,"Yeah, if by good you mean that I'm the exact same as I was two weeks ago."

Michelle sighed then she made Deino look at her before saying,"Deino, your legs are gonna work again. Just give it time."

Deino looked away then he punched the chair while saying,"How long is some time though? I've been just sitting on my ass for weeks now and all I can do is limp." in a discouraged tone. Michelle frowned at the sight of Deino being sad then she hugged him close, to which he hugged her back, and reassuringly said,"You'll be back on your feet in no time Deino. I promise."

The two stopped hugging and Michelle smiled. Deino chuckled then Michelle helped him to his feet before they both walked over to a couch and sat next to one another. Zenith walked into the room and Deino said,"Yo Zenith, what you doing?"

"Nothing Deino, just thinking about names for ideas I have.",Zenith said.

"You haven't come up with names for their phones though.",Michelle said as Deino took out his phone (the phone he and the others use to change into Raidengers.)

Deino raised an eyebrow and looked off in the distance before he snapped before saying,"I got it. Our phones should be called Sparks." with a triumphant smile.

"Oooh, I like it.",Michelle said with a smile.

"As do I. Now, I've been wondering this all day, where are Paul B and Equinox?",Zenith asked. Deino and Michelle raised their eyebrows in curiosity.

* * *

At Jamie's college, Jamie was walking to one of her classes while also cleaning her glasses. She wore a white long sleeved shirt, black skirt, pink vans and a pink beanie. Jamie put on her glasses and saw Equinox standing in front of one of the buildings. Equinox wore a black long sleeved shirt, faded ripped blue jeans, and black and white adidas.

Equinox took a deep breath then said,"It's okay E. You can do this." before he heard Jamie say,"Equinox." and he looked at her as she walked up to him. Equinox inwardly cursed before saying,"Hey Jamie, what are you doing here?"

"This is my college. Why are you here?",Jamie asked.

"Oh me, I'm just here to um… try to sign up to give my blood.",Equinox lied, rather poorly. Jamie nodded then said,"The hospital doesn't do that though. The blood bank does."

Equinox gained an astonished look on his face and he said,"Oh, right. I knew that."

Jamie raised an eyebrow and said,"Equinox, why are you actually here?"

Equinox sighed in defeat then said,"I'm here to get something that can help Deino walk again."

"Oh, why couldn't you have told me that at first?",Jamie asked with a smile. Equinox scratched the back of his head as he hesitated to answer Jamie's question.

"Equinox, why didn't you tell me that to begin with?",Jamie asked again as Equinox continued to be silent.

"Because I'm not gonna get it in the right way.",Equinox said. Jamie raised an eyebrow then said,"Were you gonna steal it?"

Equinox nodded then said,"You can't tell Myra or my brothers, they'd flip."

"Understandably, you're trying to steal. Which is bad.",Jamie said.

"Yeah it's bad but I am doing it for a good reason and you're not gonna stop me.",Equinox said before he walked past Jamie and into the building. Jamie followed Equinox, worried about what he would do.

* * *

At Corvus' dungeon, Corvus had a cloud of smoke in front of him that had a projection of Jamie and Equinox talking on it. Corvus gained an interested expression then he said,"Huh, so Sameraiden is wanting to heal his comrade through duplicitous means and Yellowshadow seeks to stop him," Corvus had a devious smile form on his face then he continued saying,"I can use this."

Corvus then shouted,"Darius!"

Darius walked into the room and said,"What is it boss?"

"How would you like to help me deal with Sameraiden and Yellowshadow?",Corvus asked with a devious smile. Darius smirked evilly then said,"Keep talking man."

* * *

Back with Jamie and Equinox, Equinox walked through the building and he stopped in his tracks when he saw a cart pass by him that had a few items on it, one of which was a jar that had what appeared to be a metal spine floating in it. Equinox smiled and said,"There it is." as he began to follow the cart. He was then surprised when Jamie grabbed him by his arm and dragged him into a closet.

In the closet, Jamie turned on the light, looked at Equinox and said,"What are you here for Equinox?"

"Jamie, I can't do this right now.",Equinox said. Jamie scowled at Equinox and he said,"Ugh, I'm here for that implant thing. The one that was in the jar."

"You mean the spinal implant that was just finished and marked for testing?",Jamie questioned.

Equinox nodded then said,"Yeah that. I'm gonna get it and put it on Deino's spine so he can walk again."

"Equinox, that's not a good decision. Even if you did manage to get the implant, it'd require surgery to put it on Deino's spine plus it's experimental, untested.",Jamie said, trying to talk Equinox out of his decision.

"Well, that doesn't matter. I know it will work on D.",Equinox said. Jamie groaned then she and Equinox heard glass shattering coming from outside. The two exited the closet and saw Darius walk out of a room holding the jar that had the spinal implant in it. Equinox became angered and said,"The implant."

Darius looked at Equinox and Jamie and smirked evilly before saying,"Hey Equinox, how's lil D doing? Still crawling with the snakes?"

Equinox gritted his teeth as anger was visible on his face then he said,"Give me that jar Darius."

Darius looked at the jar in his hand then back at Equinox while saying,"This jar? No can do guy. Don't want you giving it to the guy I crippled and all."

Equinox heard what Darius said and became enraged before he took out his spark, the phone he uses to transform, and shouted,"Raiden Change!" while pressing the button in it. Equinox changed into Sameraiden and charged at Darius. Sameraiden threw a punch at Darius who sidestepped the punch then kicked Sameraiden in the side. Sameraiden stumbled into the wall then threw several punches at Darius, who easily dodged them before kicking Sameraiden in the chest which caused the pink raidenger to fly back into a janitorial cart.

"Equinox!",Jamie said with worry before she took out her submarine and put in her helix while saying,"Shadow change."

" **YELLOWSHADOW COMPLETE!** "

Yellowshadow kicked Darius in the back then rolled under a elbow before punching Darius in his abdomen three times. Darius stumbled back and ended up dropping the jar, which was caught by Yellowshadow, and he said,"Now this is getting fun."

Darius cracked his knuckles then threw four punches at Yellowshadow. Yellowshadow evaded the punches but was kneed in the gut by Darius before he took the jar from her and kicked her across the face. Sameraiden ran towards Darius and tried to grab the jar but he was slammed into the wall by the taller man before getting slammed into the floor, causing Sameraiden to revert into Equinox. Darius smirked then he dodged a kick from Yellowshadow before throwing her across the hallway. Sameraiden tried to stand but Darius pushed him back to the ground with his foot.

"Give me that implant.",Equinox said while reaching for the jar in Darius' hand. Darius looked at the jar then he opened the jar, took out the implant and said,"This implant you mean? Sure, I wasn't here for it anyway."

Darius dropped the jar, causing it to shatter, then he tossed the implant on the ground before stomping on it. Equinox gained a horrified expression before Darius punched him so hard he was knocked unconscious. Yellowshadow stood up and shook her head before looking up and seeing Darius put Equinox over his shoulder.

"Equinox.",Yellowshadow said as she tried to stand up but ended up falling to her knees. Darius smirked evilly then said,"Tell Lil D that if he wants this twerp, then has to see me on the docks at nine tonight."

Darius then had a pillar of grey lightning. Yellowshadow reverted into Jamie, who had a worried expression on her face, and she said,"Equinox."

* * *

At the raidengers base, Deino, Michelle, and Zenith looked at Jamie while shouting,"EQUINOX DID WHAT?!"

"He was at my school's hospital to try and steal a spinal implant for Deino when Darius showed up and destroyed it. He said that if you want to see Equinox again then you need to meet him at the docks at nine tonight.",Jamie said in a slightly saddened tone. Deino looked towards the ground while Michelle said,"He wants to fight Deino, even when he's in this state?"

"This is most likely a trap.",Zenith said. It was at this time, Paul B appeared in the room and ran over to Zenith while saying,"What happened to E?!" with worry in his voice.

"Darius captured him and he wants Deino to meet him at the docks later on tonight.",Jamie said. Paul B let out s worried sigh then he looked at Deino, who looked him in the eye and they both nodded to one another. Zenith noticing the nodding.

* * *

In Corvus' dungeon, Equinox slowly awoke to find himself in a cage and he said,"What the?"

"Hey guys, the twerp is awake.",Darius said with a joyous yet sinister tone. Equinox scowled at Darius then said,"I'm gonna kick your ass for doing that to D's implant."

Darius laughed evilly then said,"Last time I checked, Lil D wasn't on the waiting list for that implant. You were trying to steal it for him."

Equinox began to feel guilty and once it was noticeable on his face, Darius began laughing once more. Corvus and Kei then entered the room with Corvus saying,"Darius, please don't patronize our guest."

Darius looked at Corvus as he and Kei stopped beside him. Corvus looked at Equinox and said,"I apologize for Darius' attitude. I'm sure you have an extensive knowledge of how he can be."

"I do, but I also know how you are.",Equinox said

"Oh good then you probably know how this goes.",Corvus said with a grin before he snapped his fingers. The cage holding Equinox opened and Equinox was pulled towards Corvus, being stopped by Corvus holding out his cane. Corvus smirked then he said,"Darius, you and Kei take him to the designated area and prep him."

* * *

Later that night, Paul B and Deino were leaving their base, with Deino limping and using Paul B to help him stand, when Zenith stepped in front of them and said,"Where are you two going?"

"We're going to get our brother back Zen, you can't stop us.",Paul B said in a determined voice.

"I'm not trying to stop you. Just give you something that could help out.",Zenith said while revealing two battery shaped devices, one being blue and one being pink. Paul B and Deino gained confused expressions then Zenith said,"These are called Surge Chargers. I believe that if they are activated then it should give you the power to defeat Darius and retrieve Equinox."

Deino and Paul B looked at the Surge Chargers then they took them with Paul B asking,"Why is this one pink?"

"Because it is for Equinox. I fear that he shall need a boost in power as well.",Zenith said. Paul B and Deino nodded then the two walked past the old man.

* * *

At the docks, Equinox was against a shipping crate with his arms chained above his head while Darius and Kei sat in front of him. Kei then looked up and saw Paul B and Deino coming towards them before he said,"They are here."

Darius smirked then he and Kei stood side by side as he said,"Just the two I've been waiting for. Still a cripple Lil D?"

Paul B and Deino stopped with Deino saying,"Save it Darius. I came just like you wanted, now let E go."

Deino scoffed then said,"I will, right after I finish my work and put you down for good."

"Like I'd let you do that.",Deino said in an angered voice just before he and Paul B pulled out their sparks and activated their transformations while saying,"Raiden change."

Darius gained an evil smile and he threw his jacket to the ground while Kei said,"Meian no henka." and changed into Raidenshadow. Takaraiden let go of Okamiraiden, who stood on his own just barely, then revealed his storm bow before charging at Raidenshadow.

Raidenshadow revealed his scythes and he blocked a slash from Takaraiden before they both ran to the side to fight. Darius chuckled then he charged at Okamiraiden, who simply braced himself.

Darius punched Okamiraiden across the face then was hit in the chest twice by Okamiraiden. Okamiraiden blocked two punches from Darius then he retaliated by elbowing Darius in the face before hitting him in the face with both of his fist. Okamiraiden then grunted in pain and stumbled into a shipping container while grabbing his lower back. Darius chuckled then he said,"Still hurting Lil D, good. Means I'll get more of a rush when I hear you screaming for your life."

"Shut it Darius.",Okamiraiden said while standing up and getting in a fighting stance.

Takaraiden slashed at Raidenshadow, who blocked each of his slashes effortlessly, before jumping up and attempting an overhead slash. Raidenshadow evaded the slash then kicked Takaraiden across the face then slashed his back with both of his scythes. He then summoned his pistol and shot Takaraiden in the chest four times causing the red Raidenger to tumble back. Takaraiden groaned then he looked back to see he was close to Equinox and he went to try and free his brother, only for Raidenshadow to speed over to him and slash him in his side. Takaraiden crashed into some crates and Equinox said,"Paul!" in a worried tone.

Equinox then looked up at Raidenshadow, who looked down on him, and gulped in fear. Raidenshadow then took out Equinox's spark and put it into the young man's hand before charging at Takaraiden to resume their fight. Equinox has a questioning expression briefly before he opens his spark and says,"Raiden change." while activating his transformation.

Sameraiden broke free of his bonds then he stood up and was about to help Takaraiden when the red Raidenger said,"E, take this and help out D!" while tossing the pink Surge Charger to Sameraiden and narrowly avoided a slash from Raidenshadow. Sameraiden nodded while catching the Surge Charger then he said,"Got it."

* * *

At the Raidengers base, Zenith watched the fight just as Nadir, Casey, Jamie, and Michelle appeared into the base and Nadir said,"Father, the Shadowgers have decided that they want to. Where are Takaraiden and Okamiraiden?"

"They are currently engaging Darius and Raidenshadow along with the recently freed Equinox.",Zenith said while not taking his eyes off the monitor. Nadir and the shadowgers gasped then Nadir said in a slightly angered voice,"How could you let them go? Especially Okamiraiden, his back hasn't healed."

"Yeah, do you want them to fail?!",Jamie said in a worried tone.

"They will not fail.",Zenith said.

"How do you know that?",Michelle said.

"Because I know those boys will not allow themselves to fail. Especially if someone they care for is in trouble.",Zenith said with a confident voice.

* * *

Back with Okamiraiden, he was slammed against a shipping container by Darius and he let out a pain filled shout just before Darius proceeded to slam his fist into his stomach repeatedly. Darius then kneed Okamiraiden in the stomach before elbowing him in his back, which caused Okamiraiden to yell in agony as he fell to the ground. Darius chuckled with an evil glee just before he clotheslined Sameraiden and kicked the pink raidenger back towards Okamiraiden. Darius smiled evilly then had grey electricity cover his hands before he fired it directly into Sameraiden and Okamiraiden, causing both of them to yell in agony.

Takaraiden blocked a slash from Raidenshadow and said,"Guys!" before he was slashed across his chest. Raidenshadow then slashed Takaraiden two more times while saying,"Focus on the battle in front of you." before kicking him back.

Darius laughed evilly then said,"What? That all you got Lil D? Even with the help of your so called Brother, you still can't beat me."

Okamiraiden groaned and he said,"I've still got a lot left in me Darius. All of it is gonna go towards kicking your ass."

"And I'm gonna help him with that. Because he is my brother, doesn't matter what you think.",Sameraiden said while sitting up slowly. Darius gained an even more angered expression then he said,"And exactly how do you two plan on doing that?"

Okamiraiden and Sameraiden looked at one another then they took out their Surge Chargers and Okamiraiden said,"Let's see what this can do." before he and Equinox pressed the buttons on top of the Surge Chargers causing them to announce," **START CHARGE!** "

This caused Blue electricity to go into Okamiraiden and Pink lightning to go into Sameraiden at a tremendous rate. The two Raidengers gasped then they began to glow their respective color, to the point where it blinded Darius, Raidenshadow, and Takaraiden. The three then heard Sameraiden and Okamiraiden shout,"Surging Change!"

" **WEREWOLF! MEGALODON!** ",The Surge Chargers announced as the lights began to fade and reveal new versions of Okami and Sameraiden.

Okamiraiden now had golden armor on his chest, shoulders, forearms, thighs, and shins that gave off the appearance of rough werewolf fur that over his base suit which was now completely blue and had gold electricity accents on the places not covered by armor. His helmet remained the same.

Sameraiden now had golden armor on his chest, forearms, and lower legs that gave off the appearance of scaled skin. The chest armor also had a fin on the back of it, the forearms had fins on the back of them, and the lower leg armor had fins on the back of the calves. This was over his now completely pink suit that had gold electricity accents on it. His helmet remained the same.

Darius, Raidenshadow, and Takaraiden stared at Sameraiden and Okamiraiden, with Darius being angered.

"The supercharged fanged bolt! Surging Okamiraiden!",Okamiraiden said while doing his roll call pose.

"The supercharged finned bolt! Surging Sameraiden!",Sameraiden said while doing his roll call pose.

Darius readied himself while saying,"Am I supposed to be scared?" Suddenly, Okamiraiden and Sameraiden appeared in front of Darius and punched him in the stomach, causing him to go back many feet.

"Yeah you are.",Okamiraiden and Sameraiden said in unison. The two then charged at Darius, as he got to his feet.

Darius blocked a punch from Okamiraiden then was hit in the stomach by Sameraiden. Sameraiden hit Darius' stomach several times then he kicked the man in the chin while saying,"This feels great."

"Yeah it does.",Okamiraiden said as he lunged at Darius and kicked him three times. He then punched Darius many times at a blinding speed before he and Sameraiden hit Darius in the chest, sending the man back.

Darius got to his feet and groaned before saying,"The hell? How are they beating me?"

"That's pretty easy to answer Darius.",Okamiraiden said while charging at Darius and beginning to fight the man once again. He dodged Darius' attacks while countering with his own and saying,"Unlike you, we rely on each other and know that we're stronger together than apart. Plus we're brothers and brothers help each other. No matter what!"

Darius stumbled back then had grey electricity cover his fist as he became even more angry. Okamiraiden and Sameraiden stood side by side and they pressed the buttons on their Surge chargers, causing the devices to announce," **FINISHING CHARGE!** "

Okamiraiden and Sameraiden then had gold, blue, and pink lightning gather around them before said lightning changed into a werewolf and a megalodon (the werewolf being blue and the megalodon being pink" as the Surge chargers announced," **POOR CHARGE, HALF CHARGE, GOOD CHARGE, FULL CHARGE!** "

Okamiraiden and Sameraiden thrusts their arms forward, causing the werewolf and megalodon to charge at Darius. Darius attempted to block the two creatures made of electricity but they exploded and he was sent flying into the water. Okamiraiden and Sameraiden fist pumped then high fived at their victory before turning around to see Takaraiden still battling Raidenshadow. Raidenshadow saw this then he kicked Takaraiden back before using his super speed to retreat. Takaraiden sighed then he fell to one knee out of exhaustion with Okamiraiden and Sameraiden running to his side.

"Paul, you okay?",Okamiraiden said with worry while kneeling beside his brother. Takaraiden nodded then he said,"D, you're walking."

"Huh? Wait, I am walking. My legs don't hurt, my back doesn't either.",Okamiraiden said with joy as he stood up and looked at his legs. Takaraiden and Sameraiden also became joyful and the three Raidengers began celebrating. Sameraiden jumped onto Okamiraiden's back while Takaraiden hugged both of them.

* * *

Later on at the Raidenger's base, Paul B, Deino, and Equinox appeared in the base and they saw Nadir and the Shadowgers turn to them. Paul B smiled and said,"Hey guys, what's up?"

The four women stayed silent as they stared daggers into the Raidengers. The Raidengers looked at each other then Deino said,"You guys mad at us or something?"

"Yes we are. Deino because you went against Nadir's orders and fought while you were no condition to fight. Paul B because you let and encouraged Deino to do so. And Equinox because you were willing to steal an implant from Jamie's college and then were captured by the enemy.",Casey said. Paul B, Deino, and Equinox nodded then they looked at Zenith, who said,"I cannot help you boys out of this one."

"Damn.",The Raidengers said in unison before looking at the Shadowgers and Nadir. They smiled awkwardly then Paul B shouted,"Scatter!" before turning into streaks of lightning to run away from the Shadowgers, who pursued them. Nadir walked over to her father and asked,"Why did you let them go through with any of this anyway father?"

"It is a simple reason, I couldn't tell them to stay and wait for someone else to help their family when I wouldn't do so.",Zenith said in a wise tone. Nadir gained a questioning look and said,"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you were in the same position as Deino or Equinox, then I wouldn't hesitate to act.",Zenith said with a smile. Nadir smiled then she hugged Zenith while gaining a determined gaze on her face.

* * *

Back in Corvus' dungeon, Kei sat alone staring at a picture of himself and Nadir being happy with one another then he looked over his shoulder when Darius limped into the dungeon. Corvus saw Darius and said,"Darius, how was the swim."

"Shut it Corvus. I want more power, I can't let those two fools beat me like that and get away with it.",Darius said in an angered tone.

"In due time Darius. You shall get your rematch and I will give you more power, however for the moment all you're to do is wait for further orders.",Corvus said to Darius. Darius gritted his teeth then growled before storming off to another part of the dungeon. Corvus chuckled before he looked at Kei and said,"As for you Kei. Mind telling me how Sameraiden managed to free himself when I had taken the phone he uses to transform and gave it to you."

Kei put away the photo he had then said,"I don't know. He must've pickpocketed me at some point."

Corvus nodded then he rested his hand on Kei's shoulder before saying,"I'd believe that, if I didn't know about your enhanced senses. Now Kei, mind telling me the truth."

Kei looked Corvus in the eyes then stood up and said,"I don't know."

Corvus raised an eyebrow then simply shrugged while Kei scoffed and walked away. Corvus watched Kei tentatively then he had a crow appear on his shoulder and he said,"Don't let him out of your sight." to the crow before it cawed and flew away.


End file.
